Amor Entre una Guerra II
by AnitaNara040922
Summary: Parece que por fin todo terminó; pero algo se acerca. El caos recién comienza y solo ellos...pueden hacerle frente. ¿Podrán vencer lo que el camino les depare? Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto. Créditos al creador de la imagen
1. Nuevo Comienzo

Capítulo 1

Nuevo Comienzo

 **..(Temari)**

 _Dic 1/17_

 _ **Bueno, ya han pasado casi 20 años desde que Madara asesinó a nuestros padres. Ese ha sido uno de los peores días de mi vida. Necesito matarlo y debo hacerlo. Se metió con lo más importante que tenía; mi familia, y cómo dicen: "quién juega con fuego, al final sale quemado" sé que no es así; pero es parecido.**_

 _ **En fin, no todo es malo. Después de la tragedia que pasamos, le siguieron cosas positivas. Primero, Sakura y Sasuke se casaron y tuvieron una hija a la que le pusieron Sarada; lindo nombre. Itachi se consiguió una novia llamada Konan y viven juntos en una casa cercana a la de su hermano menor. Por cierto, la chica es muy linda y perfecta para él, es una humana; pero por lo menos sabe lo que es su novio y parece que no le afecta.**_

 _ **En cuanto a mis hermanos, Gaara y Matsuri tienen un feliz matrimonio y tienen una hija llamada Jun. Con respecto a Kankuro, él sigue soltero; pero ha madurado un poco (por fin). ¿Y qué hay de mí? Bueno, me casé con Shikamaru y tenemos un hermoso hijo llamado Shikadai.**_

 _ **Acerca de nuestros otros amigos, Tenten y Neji tienen un hijo; Hayabusa. Ella por fin se decidió a contarle la verdad a su pareja. Afortunadamente, él la aceptó de todas formas; aunque le dijo que ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, (no me preguntes cómo se enteró porque no tengo ni la menor idea). Naruto está casado con Hinata y tienen dos hijos; Boruto y Himawari (como diría mi hermano Kankuro, "eso dos sí que saben aprovechar el tiempo").**_

 _ **Kiba sigue solo; pero por lo menos está bien. Sigue siendo un inmaduro como siempre. Sinceramente, no sé mucho de la vida de Sasori; pero su hermana me dijo que está excelente; vive solo en una casa al otro lado de la ciudad.**_

 _ **Casi se me olvida, Gaara es el líder de nuestro clan ahora. Te estarás preguntando por qué no soy yo que soy la mayor. Bueno, es mejor que él tenga ese título por ser el más maduro y centrado de los tres. Por otro lado, el líder del clan de los vampiros es Itachi, creo que es lo mejor. Además, a Sasuke no le gusta dirigir**_

 _ **Bueno, mejor termino con esto, tengo que arreglar a mi pequeño para que vaya a la escuela…**_

 _ **Con mucho cariño**_

 _ **Nara Temari"**_

 **Salgo de mi habitación. Bajo las escaleras y voy a la cocina. Preparo el desayuno como todos los días. Siento una presencia detrás de mí**

 **-Ni siquiera intentes asustarme Shikamaru. Sé que estás ahí**

 **-Kuso, como odio tu olfato de lobo. Nunca puedo sorprenderte-Me volteo con una mirada seductora**

 **-Bueno, talvez no puedas sorprenderme; pero sí provocarme-Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo quiere la señora Nara que la provoque?-Pone sus manos suavemente en mi cintura y acerca lentamente su rostro al mío. Cómo amo que haga eso**

 **-Pues no sé. ¿Qué sugiere el señor Nara?-Oigo como alguien carraspea**

 **-¿Quieren parar con eso? Es incómodo. Mendokusai-Ambos nos separamos ruborizados**

 **-Shi-Shikadai, ¿hace cuánto estás ahí?-Pregunta Shikamaru avergonzado**

 **-Hace mucho y parece que nadie notó que existo en esta casa**

 **-Gomen hijo, ya traigo tu desayuno-Busco la comida y la pongo sobre la mesa-Por cierto, tu bento está en la cocina**

 **-Bien-Disfrutamos de un lindo momento en familia. Al terminar, nuestro pequeño toma su almuerzo y se retira**

 **-Espera Shikadai**

 **-¿Qué pasa mamá?**

 **-No te olvides de la pequeña ración que le mandamos a Boruto todas las mañanas**

 **-Verdad, arigato. Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos en la tarde-Sale de la casa con su típica flojera. Es idéntico a su padre**

 **-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?**

 **-¿Decirle qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-Le pregunto a mi esposo con nerviosismo mientras le acomodo su corbata para que vaya al trabajo**

 **-Al caos que se aproxima. Tú y yo sabemos que ese sujeto está preparándose y haciéndose cada día más fuerte para traer miseria a este mundo**

 **-Todavía no se lo puedo contar, sigue siendo muy pequeño**

 **-Tiene 14, ya es lo suficientemente maduro como para entender la situación**

 **-¡No, no lo es! ¡Talvez se lo diría si ya se pudiese transformar!-Me altero. No quiero involucrar a mi hijo en esto; pero desde que nació, ya forma parte de este caos. Shikamaru pone sus manos en mis hombros**

 **-Cálmate. Algún día se transformará**

 **-Lo sé; pero ha tardado demasiado. Yo a los 11 ya lo había conseguido**

 **-Recuerda que él no es un lobo en su totalidad, también lleva sangre humana**

 **-En eso tienes razón; pero para luchar contra Madara él debe…**

 **-Lo hará. Te lo prometo-Nos abrazamos. Su calor me relaja, no puedo evitarlo. Es el hombre que amo. Nos separamos**

 **-Bueno, se te hace tarde-Acomodo su saco-Que tengas suerte**

 **-Arigato-Me da un beso en la frente-No te preocupes más por esto, ¿de acuerdo? El día en que tengamos que enfrentarlo, estaremos listos**

 **-Hai-Mi vago abre la puerta y se va**

…

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Finalmente, llego a la escuela. Mendokusai, otro día, otro problema más**

 **-Hola Shikadai**

 **-Oh, hola Sarada. ¿Cómo va todo?**

 **-Bien. Mis colmillos ya casi salen, mira-Abre su boca y me muestra cómo ha progresado**

 **-Vaya, sabía que lo lograrías**

 **-Sí, estoy tan feliz por mi esfuerzo. ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido en los entrenamientos?**

 **-No muy bien la verdad. Todavía no me he podido transformar. He intentado de todo y parece que nada funciona**

 **-No te preocupes. Algún día lo harás-Me sonríe. No puedo negarlo, su alegría me tranquiliza bastante. A veces quisiera que se me contagiara ese entusiasmo**

 **-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos solos por aquí? ¿Acaso pensabas pedirle una cita Shikadai?**

 **-¿Estás loco o qué Hayabusa? Solo somos amigos. Además, acabamos de llegar, eso no implica nada-Huelo la presencia de un humano. No hay duda alguna, es él**

 **-Hola chicos, ¿cómo van?**

 **-Hola Boruto-Dice Sarada con una sonrisa**

 **-Por cierto, ¿trajiste mi ración Shikadai?**

 **-Claro que sí, como todas las mañanas aburridas-Le entrego su comida**

 **-¿Por qué siempre eres tan deprimente?-Reconozco esa voz. Mendokusai. No tolero que estemos en la misma escuela. Sé que somos familia; pero su personalidad suele sacarme de mis casillas en casi todas las ocasiones**

 **-Un "hola" para ti también Jun-Digo con una cara de fastidio**

 **-Sé que no te gusta verme; pero somos familia y ya te debes ir acostumbrando**

 **-¿Y si no quiero qué harás?**

 **-Ya paren de discutir, se ven ridículos-Dice el cazador**

 **-Como sea, yo me largo-Digo dándome media vuelta y entrando a la escuela. Prefiero ahorrarme un problema**

 **-No te agrada mi compañía solo porque tienes envidia de que yo ya me puedo transformar y tú no-No puedo evitar apretar mis puños con tanta fuerza que siento que me van a sangrar. Sé que no debo dejarme llevar por las emociones**

 **-Uy, golpe bajo**

 **-¡Cállate Boruto!-Me volteo hecho una furia. Me acerco a mi prima menor y la encaro**

 **-Para tu información, yo todavía no me he podido transformar porque no soy un lobo completo como tú. Por eso no tengo las mismas capacidades tuyas; pero sé que algún día lo lograré. Te lo puedo asegurar-Es la primera vez que me escucho tan seguro**

 **-Shikadai…**

 **-¿Y sabes qué? No me importa ser mitad lobo y mitad humano. Este soy yo y me he aprendido a aceptar-Me retiro y entro a mi salón de clases**

 **..(Sarada)**

 **-Buen trabajo Jun. Sabes lo que le afecta todo esto**

 **-No es mi culpa que su padre sea un humano Sarada. Entiéndelo**

 **-Pero sí es tu culpa el hacerle sentir mal presumiendo que eres un lobo completo**

 **-Como sea, él nunca podrá transformarse**

 **-Yo creo en él. Sé que podrá. Entiendo cómo se siente; yo también soy mitad humana y no me afecta. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que ustedes dos no son iguales?**

 **-Bueno, ¿alguien quiere ver el nuevo truco que aprendí en estos días?-Dice Hayabusa con una sonrisa intentando romper el hielo**

 **-No, gracias. Me voy-Jun se retira y el cazador me echa algo en la cara. Me quema**

 **-¡Desvanécete!-Pone una cruz al frente de mi cara**

 **-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces Hayabusa?!-Boruto le quita sus armas**

 **-Solo estaba mostrando mi nueva técnica**

 **-¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta del daño que le acabas de hacer a Sarada!?**

 **-Está bien, no te preocupes. De hecho, fue gracioso. Una ventaja de ser mitad humana es que no me hiere tanto el agua bendita**

 **-Bueno, al menos a alguien le hizo gracia mi nueva especialidad**

 **-Sí, lo que digas-Boruto tuerce los ojos y se retira**

 **-Bueno, ¿vamos?**

 **-Hai-Hayabusa y yo tomamos el camino al salón. Tomamos nuestros asientos. Después de unas horas de aburrimiento, sí, así es como yo llamo a las clases, no me critiques por ello, salimos al descanso. Shikadai se sienta en uno de los banquitos al frente de la cancha de fútbol. Está más raro de lo normal, me acerco y me siento a su lado**

 **-Hola-Parece que no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Toco su hombro y parece que reacciona. Me mira**

 **-Oh, hola, no sabía que estabas ahí**

 **-¿Está todo bien?**

 **-Sí, perfecto**

 **-Te conozco y sé que algo te pasa. No puedes engañarme y lo sabes-Se rasca la nuca**

 **-Bueno, he de admitir que nada está bien**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Primero, mi prima, quien se supone que es menor que yo, a sus 12 años, ya se puede transformar y yo con 14, todavía no lo he logrado**

 **-Pero algún día lo harás. Mírame a mí, yo tampoco me he podido convertir en vampiro en su totalidad**

 **-Pero por lo menos ya llevas un pequeño avance, yo ni eso**

 **-Deja de afanarte por eso. El día en que menos te lo esperes, te convertirás en lobo**

 **-¿Lo prometes?**

 **-Te lo prometo. ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?**

 **-Sí, de hecho siento que mis padres tienen algo importante que decirme; pero no son capaces. Es como si…quisieran protegerme de un mal muy cercano**

 **-¿Por qué piensas eso?**

 **-No sé, solo lo siento**

 **-Créeme, yo a veces también lo siento. Es como si alguien me observara; pero no puedo deducir quién o qué es**

 **-Hey Shikadai, ¿te gustaría jugar fútbol con nosotros?**

 **-No, sabes que soy un imbécil manejando un balón con mis pies**

 **-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Vamos Hayabusa-Ambos se retiran a la cancha y yo comienzo a comer mi bento junto con mi amigo. Él ha sido mi confidente desde que tengo memoria. Hemos estado juntos toda la vida. Lo aprecio mucho así como él me aprecia a mí. Nuestra amistad es un vínculo inquebrantable.**

 **El día termina. Cada uno se va a su casa como siempre. Boruto y Hayabusa se van juntos ya que viven cerca del otro, mientras que yo me voy con Shikadai y Jun. El camino es tranquilo. Ninguno dice nada. De repente, la menor detiene sus pasos.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto levantando una ceja**

 **-¿Huelen eso? Parece que alguien nos está observando**

 **-Sí, es una presencia de…un vampiro**

 **-Es verdad; pero…no es mi padre**

 **-Entonces, ¿quién?**

 **-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos enseguida-Dice la prima de Shikadai. Accedemos y corremos hasta nuestros hogares. Llego a mi casa y abro la puerta con lentitud. Mamá y papá están sentados en el sofá**

 **-Hola hija, ¿cómo te fue hoy?-Pregunta mamá**

 **-Bien...supongo. Bueno, debo ir a mi habitación; tengo tarea-Subo las escaleras directo a mi cuarto y me encierro. Me tiro sobre mi cama y admiro el techo. No quiero contarles a mis padres acerca de esa extraña presencia; no quiero preocuparlos. Además, esa esencia no era como las que he sentido antes; era…maligna y de un poder casi inexplicable. Esto es muy extraño.**

 **..(Sakura)**

 **-Sasuke, ¿no crees que Sarada está algo extraña?**

 **-No te preocupes, talvez solo esté en su modo de adolescente rebelde o algo parecido**

 **-No, su mirada era distinta; como perdida. ¿Será que alguien le hizo algo en la escuela?**

 **-No lo creo. Ella sabe defenderse por su cuenta**

 **-Sí, en eso tienes razón; pero hay algo en su mirada que me inquieta. Es como si…quisiera decirnos algo; pero no es capaz**

 **-Sea lo que sea, tarde o temprano lo sabremos. No te tensiones, ¿de acuerdo?-Pone sus manos sobre mis hombros y los acaricia con sus pulgares-Estará bien**

 **-Eso espero-Nos damos un beso corto y nos abrazamos**

 **-¿Qué te parece si…hablamos con ella?**

 **-De acuerdo-Subimos hasta su habitación y tocamos la puerta**

 **-¿Quién es?**

 **-Nosotros, abre la puerta por favor**

 **-Solo queremos hablar contigo-Escuchamos sus pasos y nos abre**

 **-Pasen-Se hace a un lado para dejarnos entrar. Ambos nos sentamos en su cama y ella toma asiento en la silla de su escritorio posicionándose en frente de nosotros-Bueno, ¿de qué quieren hablar?**

 **-Etto…queremos saber la razón por la cual llegaste así. Nunca te habíamos visto tan…distante**

 **-Te aseguro que no es nada mamá. Estoy bien**

 **-No sabes mentir-Dice Sasuke-Algo pasa y no quieres contarnos. Puedo verlo en tus ojos porque son iguales a los míos**

 **-Bueno…yo…**

 **-No tengas miedo de decirnos lo que sea; somos tus padres**

 **-Lo sé. Bueno…les cuento-Comienza a hablar y nos dice cómo fue su día. ¡¿En serio el hijo de Neji y Tenten le echó agua bendita?! ¿¡Está loco o qué le pasa por la cabeza a ese muchachito!?**

 **-¡Voy a matarlo!-Me levanto de la cama de mi hija apretando los puños**

 **-Sakura, no te pongas así. Relájate. Solo fue por diversión, nada más**

 **-¡¿Pero es que acaso no sabe lo que es Sarada?!**

 **-Ella ya nos dijo que no pasó nada malo. Solo quería mostrar los avances de su entrenamiento**

 **-¡¿Y con nuestra hija?!**

 **-¿Acaso esperabas que funcionara con un humano?-Rechisto**

 **-Como sea-Vuelvo a tomar asiento-¿Hay algo más que quieras contarnos?**

 **-De hecho, hay algo que quiero preguntarles**

 **-Claro, adelante**

 **-¿Dónde están mis abuelos?-Mi esposo y yo abrimos los ojos de par en par. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?-Nunca vienen a visitarnos, parece que no les importo**

 **-No es eso Sarada. Déjame contarte la razón por la que nunca los has visto**

 **-Sasuke, ¿qué haces?**

 **-Ya es momento de que ella lo sepa. Tiene la edad suficiente**

 **-¿Saber qué? ¿De qué hablas papá?-Entre los dos le contamos toda la historia, desde el comienzo de la rivalidad entre ambos clanes hasta el asesinato de la señora Mikoto y el señor Fugaku. Eso sí, omitimos unas partes**

 **-Esa es toda la verdad**

 **-¿Y por qué me la ocultaron todo este tiempo?-Cientos de lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos negros**

 **-Antes eras muy pequeña para entender todo esto-Digo secando las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas. Le doy un abrazo-No te pongas así. Ellos siempre estarán dentro de ti porque llevas su voluntad**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Sí; eres tierna y dulce como tu abuela; pero firme y serena como tu abuelo; sin embargo, eso no significa que tampoco hayas heredado cosas nuestras**

 **-¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas?**

 **-Eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por tu cuenta-Nos vamos de su habitación y nos dirigimos a la nuestra para dormir**

…

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Acabo de salir de la casa de mi tío Gaara. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Simplemente dejando a mi prima con sus padres, y bueno…como me ofrecieron comida, no pude negarme. Tuvieron que llamar a mi madre para que no le diera un infarto. Sé que no la tolero; pero eso no quiere decir que no la quiera. Es parte de mi familia de todos modos. Finalmente, llego a mi casa; pero antes de poder abrir la puerta, mamá lo hace**

 **-Por fin llegas. Entra-Me hace una seña con su cabeza para que entre. Le hago caso**

 **-¿Cómo te fue?**

 **-Mendokusai, ¿desde cuándo eres tu quien pregunta eso papá?-Me rasco la nuca**

 **-Lo hago para que tu madre vea que sí me preocupo por ti. Mendokusai-Se acerca y me susurra al oído-Tengo que hacerlo con tal de que no me pegue**

 **-¡Te escuché Nara!-Rápidamente, papá se aleja de mí. Mi madre se acerca a él hecha una furia y preparando su puño-¡¿Acaso quieres probar el ataque de un lobo?!**

 **-Mendokusai, ahora sí que estoy muerto-El timbre suena**

 **-Creo que esta vez te salvó la campana papá-Digo en un tono burlesco**

 **-¡Oye Shikadai! ¡No es gracioso! ¡¿Sabes lo mortal que es un golpe de tu madre?!**

 **-Y unido con el mío es mucho peor-Dicen detrás de la puerta. Reconozco esa voz. Corro para abrir**

 **-¡Tío Kankuro!**

 **-Hey Shikadai-Nos damos un abrazo-Vaya, qué grande estás. ¿Qué te dan de comer en esta casa?**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí hermano?**

 **-Oh nada, solo quería venir a saludar a mi hermana mayor**

 **-¿En serio solo vienes por eso?**

 **-Claro. Oye sobrino, ¿quieres traer algún juego de mesa para divertirnos un poco?**

 **-Vamos tío, ya estoy grande para esos juegos**

 **-No seas gallina, ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder?**

 **-Claro que no. Recuerda que soy mucho mejor que tú en shogui-Corro hasta mi habitación y busco el juego. Luego, bajo las escaleras y lo pongo sobre la mesa. Comenzamos a jugar. Después de haber usado demasiado la cabeza, le gano como siempre**

 **-Kuso, ¿cómo le haces?**

 **-Soy un Nara, es una de mis habilidades**

 **-Es cierto; pero este niño todavía no puede ganarme-Mi padre pone una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza y me revuelve el cabello**

 **-¡No hagas eso! ¡Mendokusai!**

 **-Bueno hijo, creo que ya viene siendo hora de dormir**

 **-Pero quiero quedarme un poco más con el tío Kankuro**

 **-Otro día será. Ya es tarde y mañana debes madrugar**

 **-Vamos Temari, deja que se quede despierto un rato más**

 **-¿Me estás contradiciendo Kankuro?-Sus ojos parece que ardieran como fuego. Papá, mi tío y yo tragamos saliva**

 **-Tienes razón. Mejor me voy a dormir**

 **-Así me gusta. Descansa pequeño-Me da un beso en la frente y me voy a mi cuarto temblando. Mi madre sí que da miedo, y enojada mucho más. Me acuesto e intento quedarme dormido; pero es inútil. De repente, escucho a mis padres hablar con mi tío. No puedo evitar poner atención**

 **-No viniste solo para saludar, ¿verdad Kankuro?**

 **-No, de hecho vine a darles una información muy valiosa; pero necesito que se acerquen porque Shikadai puede escucharnos-Abro los ojos de par en par, ¿acaso no puedo saber lo que ocurre?**

 **-¿Y qué información tienes?-Pregunta papá**

 **-Acérquense-Están susurrando tan bajo que no entiendo nada. Intento hacer un poco más de esfuerzo y escucho un nombre…Madara, ¿quién rayos es ese sujeto? ¿Y qué es tan secreto que no puedo saber?**

 **-Debemos contarle esto a los demás**

 **-Sí, así estaremos todos listos-¿Listos? ¿Listos para qué? ¿El apocalipsis?**

 **-Bien, lo haremos mañana. Gracias por esto Kankuro**

 **-No agradezcas hermana. Bueno, mejor me voy-Mi tío se va. Aquí hay algo que me están ocultando, no sé lo que es; pero tendré que averiguarlo. Les pediré ayuda a mis amigos y a mi odiosa prima. En serio, esa mujer es un dolor de cabeza. Ahora sí, a dormir**

…

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Por fin estoy en casa. Fue un día muy largo para mí. No puedo esperar a comenzar con mi próximo entrenamiento. Abro la puerta y entro**

 **-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?**

 **-Papá…no sabía que llegarías temprano hoy-Tengo una horrible sensación en el estómago. Creo que es porque mi padre me da miedo cada vez que pone esa mirada tan seria. Se supone que uno tendría que tenerle más temor a la madre que al padre; pero en mi caso es todo lo contrario. Mamá es demasiado tranquila. Todavía no entiendo cómo terminó con alguien como papá**

 **-Eso no responde a mi pregunta**

 **-Bueno…yo…estaba en…**

 **-Déjalo Neji.-Mi madre me salva el pellejo-Seguro estaba en casa de Boruto como siempre, ¿no es así Hayabusa?**

 **-Sí, por supuesto. Lo que pasa es que me entretuve jugando videojuegos con él. Además, sus padres me ofrecieron comida y bueno, ¿quién puede resistirse a tal petición?**

 **-Si te ibas a quedar un rato allá, por lo menos hubieses llamado**

 **-No es necesario; él siempre se queda ahí jugando con Boruto antes de venir aquí**

 **-¿¡Y tú lo dejas así no más!?-Kuso, creo que la bestia acaba de despertar. Puede que mi padre sea un humano; pero cuando se enoja, te provoca huir y esconderte en el armario aunque huela a zapatos sucios-¡¿Y si le pasa algo?!**

 **-No le va a pasar nada. Es mi hijo; un cazador, y puede defenderse de lo que sea con las técnicas que ha aprendido de mí**

 **-¡Eso no es suficiente Tenten! ¿¡Qué pasa si alguien intenta robarle en medio de la calle!? ¡No podrá mostrar sus trucos, ¿o sí?!**

 **-Para eso también le enseñé artes marciales**

 **-¿¡Sabes qué?! ¡No quiero seguir discutiendo! ¡Mejor me voy a dormir!-Papá se retira y sube las escaleras directo a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensé que se iba a derrumbar el lugar**

 **-No pensé que se fuese a poner así por esto**

 **-No te sientas mal-Mamá consiente mi cabeza-Él solo se preocupa por ti. Eres su hijo después de todo**

 **-Lo sé; pero…siento como si…le hubiese fallado-Mi madre revuelve mi cabello**

 **-Nunca nos has fallado y sé que nunca lo harás-Se agacha en frente de mí y pone sus manos en mis hombros-Pero trata de ponerte en su lugar, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Muy bien-Nos damos un abrazo y mamá me da un beso en la frente**

 **-Ve a dormir. Mañana se le pasará, ¿claro?**

 **-Hai-Corro hasta mi habitación y me tiro en la cama de un salto. Sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormido**

 **..(Tenten)**

 **Mi hijo se va y me quedo sola en la sala. Subo a mi habitación y encuentro a mi esposo recostado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana**

 **-¿Crees que soy un poco duro con él?-Pregunta sin voltearme a mirar. Esbozo una sonrisa**

 **-No, amor, claro que no. Es entendible que te preocupe su bienestar; pero Hayabusa ya tiene 14. Sería bueno que le soltaras un poco las riendas**

 **-Lo sé; pero no puedo. Siento como si…debiera protegerlo de todo**

 **-No te digo que no lo hagas-Me siento en mi cama. Pongo una de mis manos en su cabeza y paso mis dedos por su cabello castaño-Es muy bueno que un padre quiera proteger a su hijo; pero él ya conoce bastante del mundo y es capaz de vencer lo que sea-Hay un pequeño silencio y prosigo-¿Quieres que te diga algo?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Me recuerdas a mi padre cuando me protegía hasta del insecto más pequeño-Se voltea y queda sentado en frente mío. Mi mano queda sobre su mejilla. Él la toma con delicadeza y nuestros dedos terminan entrelazados**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Sí…era igual a ti. No le gustaba que saliera a menos que fuese a la escuela**

 **-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba-Dice en medio de una risa. Me encanta verlo sonreír. Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?**

 **-Sí, ese día fue…mágico.**

-FLASHBACK-

Era nueva en la ciudad. No conocía a nadie. Llegué a mi nueva escuela; supremamente nerviosa por cierto. Fui a la sala de la directora y esta me asignó un casillero. Al llegar a este, le instalé mi propia clave, lo abrí y comencé a guardar mis cosas. Inesperadamente, un chico se puso detrás de mí y apoyó su mano en el casillero al lado del mío

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no veía carne fresca-Dijo relamiéndose los labios. En ese instante, me volteé para encontrarme con mi acosador

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Solo admirando a mi siguiente novia

-¿Disculpa?-¿Estaba hablando en serio? No me lo podía creer. Era absurdo. Todavía recuerdo su apariencia. Era alto, de cabello largo, rubio y de ojos azules

-Perdona, no me he presentado aún. Soy Deidara. Es un placer

-Tenten-Dije empujándolo hacia atrás para que dejara de evadir mi espacio personal

-Lindo nombre-Dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Gracias…supongo-En ese momento estaba entre confundida y extrañada. Admito que no me parecía feo; pero estaba segura de que no era mi tipo, en absoluto

-¿Qué pasa nena? ¿Acaso no quieres pasar el rato con este muñeco?-Se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar

-No gracias. No me interesas-Tomó mi muñeca con fuerza. No podía hacer algo al respecto. Nadie debía conocer mi secreto de ser cazadora. Intenté zafarme; pero me ganaba

-Oye, te advierto que ninguna chica se me ha negado y tú no serás la primera. Serás otra de mi lista aunque sea por la fuerza-Se acercó a mí y susurró en mi oído-¿claro?

-Oye Deidara, déjala en paz-Una voz tranquila y serena retumbó dentro de mí

-¿Acaso harás algo al respecto Neji? No eres de los que suele actuar

-Talvez no; pero no voy a permitir que sigas con tu farsa. Ahora, suéltala

-Oblígame-El chico le lanzó un puño al rubio y casi lo noquea. El golpeado se levantó del suelo y puso una de sus manos en su mejilla herida

-¡Esto no se quedará así Hyuga! ¡Te aseguro que me vengaré!-Se fue

-¿Estás bien?-El extraño se me acercó con calma. No pude evitar quedarme clavada contemplando sus ojos perla. Eran hermosos…y aún lo son.

-Etto…sí, gracias por tu ayuda-Parecía que me examinaba con la mirada

-De nada. Soy Hyuga Neji. Es un gusto conocerte-Me extendió su mano y respondí ante su gesto

-Yo soy Akasuna Tenten. El placer es mío-Soltamos nuestras manos

-Eres nueva, ¿cierto?

-Sí, hace poco me mudé aquí-Parecía que el mundo desaparecía cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Sentía que solo estábamos él y yo. Con el tiempo, comenzamos a conocernos mejor y descubrimos que nos amábamos. Fuimos novios y ahora…somos una familia

-FIN DEL FLASBACK-

 **-Ese ha sido el segundo día más hermoso de mi vida**

 **-¿Cuál fue el primero?-Pregunto con una ceja levantada**

 **-El nacimiento de nuestro hijo-No puedo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas broten de mis ojos. Él las seca y ambos nos sucumbimos en un tierno y apasionado beso. Me encanta formar parte de su vida y que él forme parte de la mía. Jamás creí que me llegaría a enamorar hasta que apareció Neji y lo cambió todo. No sé qué sería de mí si él no fromara parte de mi existencia; pero debo protegerlo a toda costa porque…el caos se acerca**

oooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Por fin comenzamos con el primer capítulo de "Amor Entre una Guerra" en su segunda temporada. Estoy tan emocionada. Parece que ahora la historia ya no va a girar solo en torno a Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke y Sakura, ahora sus hijos van a formar parte de esto

Algunos de ustedes me dijeron que querían que Tenten tuviera un poco más de protagonismo. Así que aquí lo tienen. Como pudieron ver, su hijo también narrará porque…si ella habla, también él, ¿no?

Quiero que me digan en los comentarios qué parejas les gustaría ver entre los hijos de nuestros casi héroes. Aquí les dejo las opciones: Boruto y Sarada, Shikadai y Sarada, Hayabusa y Sarada, Boruto y Jun, Hayabusa y Jun, Shikadai y Himawari o Hayabusa y Himawari

Cabe aclarar que esta temporada tendrá la misma cantidad de capítulos que la primera, excepto que el último será el epílogo

Van a haber nuevos problemas, misterios y mucho romance, tanto en las parejas oficiales como en las que ustedes quieran de la nueva generación.

Permítanme darles una breve descripción de Hayabusa y Jun, ya que ellos no son personajes canónicos de Naruto sino inventados por mí, (solamente las apariencias, no los nombres. Cada uno es de un videojuego de pelea distinto. Jun es del juego "Tekken" y Hayabusa de "Dead or Alive").

Hayabusa: Es de piel blanca, cabello largo y castaño y ojos color perla.

Jun: Su piel es blanca, tiene el cabello corto y castaño como su madre y ojos azul marino casi llegando al celeste como los de su padre.

-Shikadai: Ahora tenemos que formar parte de esto. Mendokusai

-Yo: Vaya, no cabe duda que eres igual a tu padre

-Shikadai: Lo sé. Qué fastidio

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	2. Visita Inesperada

Capítulo 2

Visita Inesperada

 **..(Tenten)**

 **No puedo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas broten de mis ojos. Él las seca y ambos nos sucumbimos en un tierno y apasionado beso. Me encanta formar parte de su vida y que él forme parte de la mía. Jamás creí que me llegaría a enamorar hasta que apareció Neji y lo cambió todo. No sé qué sería de mí si él no formara parte de mi existencia; pero debo protegerlo a toda costa porque…el caos se acerca**

 **Nos dormimos abrazados. Al otro día, la luz del sol atraviesa la ventana y hace que abra mis ojos con pesadez; pero al hacerlo, no puedo evitar sonreír. Mi esposo está ahí; dormido con una tranquilidad algo contagiosa. Me levanto con suavidad para no despertarlo, voy al baño, me doy una ducha y me arreglo. Al terminar, me llega un mensaje. Es de, ¿Temari? Eso es extraño, ¿Qué querrá a estas horas de la mañana? Tomo mi celular y lo leo en un susurro**

 **-Necesito que nos veamos en mi casa al mediodía. Es urgente. No faltes. Si quieres, Neji puede acompañarte-Esto es raro, ¿será que sabe algo de Madara? No lo sé**

 **-Buenos días cariño-Escucho su voz desperezarse y no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me volteo para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos perla**

 **-Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste?**

 **-Genial porque estaba contigo**

 **-Tú siempre tan tierno**

 **-Lo sé. Bueno, iré a darme una ducha**

 **-Bien, te espero abajo-Bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Al llegar, no puedo evitar abrir los ojos como platos. Mi hijo lo está preparando-¿Hayabusa? ¿Desde cuándo te levantas más temprano que yo y más para hacer esto?-Me voltea a mirar**

 **-Créeme que solo será por esta vez. Es mi forma de pedirle perdón a papá por lo que pasó anoche**

 **-No tienes necesidad de hacer eso. No hiciste nada malo**

 **-Pues yo no lo veo así-Hayabusa sale de la cocina y pone los platos en la mesa. Neji llega**

 **-Vaya, eso huele delicioso. Como siempre, haces la mejor comida del mundo Tenten**

 **-A mí no me mires, yo no la hice**

 **-¿Ah no?**

 **-No, fui yo…gomen, no quería hacerte enojar anoche**

 **-Hayabusa…-Dice mi esposo entre labios y luego sonríe-No había razón para que hicieras esto. Además, también fue culpa mía. No quería hacerte sentir mal; pero no sé qué haría si algo llegara a pasarte**

 **-Entiendo. Acepto tus disculpas**

 **-Yo también las tuyas-No puedo evitar sonreír. Mis dos hombres están reconciliados, eso es un avance. Mi hijo termina de comer y se retira**

 **-Parece que su comunicación ha mejorado un poco**

 **-Sí, así parece**

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Salgo de mi casa. Me voy a la de Boruto para que nos vayamos juntos. Al llegar, toco la puerta. Alguien abre**

 **-Oh, hola Hayabusa-Dice su mamá-Estás buscando a mi hijo, ¿no es así?**

 **-Sí señora**

 **-Permíteme y lo llamo-Se inclina un poco hacia atrás y grita-¡Boruto, tu amigo te está buscando!**

 **-Yo iré a buscarlo mamá-Su hija voltea su pequeña cabeza y me mira sorprendida y con las mejillas enrojecidas. No puedo evitarlo, m encanta cuando se pone así, la hace ver perfecta. Sé que dirás que es muy pequeña para mí; pero tiene la misma edad que la prima de Shikadai, así que solo le llevo dos años-Oh, hola Hayabusa**

 **-Hola Himawari-Digo mientras agito mi mano derecha en señal de saludo**

 **-Bueno hija, búscalo**

 **-Hai-La pequeña se va en busca de su hermano mayor. Después de unos minutos, ambos llegan a la puerta**

 **-Vaya Hayabusa, no pensé que llegarías a tiempo. Por lo general, soy yo quien debe ir a buscarte**

 **-Lo sé; pero hoy me desperté temprano**

 **-¿Y eso? ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre ni nada parecido?**

 **-No, estoy bien. Ni creas que lo hice porque quería. Es una larga historia**

 **-Tenemos un largo camino para que me cuentes**

 **-De acuerdo**

 **-Cuídate mi pequeño**

 **-Claro mamá-Ambos nos vamos camino a la escuela**

…

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Estoy listo para irme de la escuela; pero antes de hacerlo, me volteo y veo a mi padre recostado en el sofá. ¿No se supone que hoy debía trabajar?**

 **-Papá…etto…**

 **-Sí vas a preguntar por qué estoy aquí y no me arreglo para trabajar, la respuesta es muy simple-Mendokusai, parece como si me leyera la mente. Y eso que él no es el lobo, no me imagino si lo fuera-Hoy he pedido el día libre**

 **-¿Y para qué?**

 **-Bueno, tu madre me pidió que la acompañara a hacer unos trámites y sabes lo que pasa si se le contradice**

 **-Ya entiendo. Bueno, espero que no te la pases holgazaneando todo el día**

 **-Hijo, soy un Nara. Es mi talento**

 **-Como sea, yo tengo que irme. Nos vemos en la tarde-Ahora sí salgo de mi casa y voy directo a la de Jun. Es un fastidio; pero si no lo hago, mis papás me matan, en especial mi madre. Al llegar, toco el timbre. Mi tío Gaara abre**

 **-Hola Shikadai. Ya sé a lo que vienes. Jun no se demorará mucho. Aún no está lista-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Las mujeres siempre tienen la costumbre de tardar una eternidad arreglándose. Después de un rato esperando, finalmente sale la odiosa**

 **-Como siempre, tardas demasiado**

 **-Un "hola" para ti también primo**

 **-Gomen, hola. Ahora vámonos-Puede que creas que soy un poco frío con ella; pero nuestra relación nunca ha sido la mejor. Somos completamente diferentes; yo prefiero estar mucho tiempo solo; ella adora estar rodeada de gente. Pensar es mi mejor habilidad; la de ella es coquetear. Bueno, en fin, creo que ya entendiste el punto**

 **-No entiendo por qué siempre me tengo que ir contigo a la escuela**

 **-Porque eres mi prima menor y se supone que debo cuidarte**

 **-Pero si no sabes cuidarte ni a ti mismo**

 **-¡Cállate!-Al llegar a la casa de Sarada, llamo a la puerta con tres golpes**

 **-Como siempre, eres un baka-Siento que se me va a salir una vena de la rabia que esta me genera. En serio, no te imaginas el dolor de cabeza con el que tengo que cargar**

 **-¿Disculpa?-Digo lo más calmado que puedo**

 **-¡Aparte de tonto, sordo! ¡Te dije que eres un baka!-Ahora sí que estoy enojado**

 **-¡Para tu información, soy mucho más inteligente que tú!**

 **-¡Tu estúpido juego de shogui no te hace el mejor! ¡Talvez seas muy bueno usando la cabeza; pero no la fuerza!**

 **-¡Para ti es todo lo contrario! ¡Tienes fuerza; pero a la hora de usa la cabeza, eres inútil! ¡Tu cerebro es tan pequeño como una nuez, por eso eres tan hueca que necesitas depender de los demás!**

 **-¡Para que lo sepas, obtuve uno de los mejores promedios de toda la escuela!**

 **-¡Sí; pero por el coqueteo, que es lo único que sabes hacer!**

 **-El día que lleguen a mi casa y no los vea pelear, en serio me voy a preocupar-Abro los ojos de par en par**

 **-Etto…no sabía que estabas ahí-Me rasco la nuca avergonzado y siento cómo me arden las mejillas. Siempre que venimos aquí, pasa lo mismo. Jun y yo peleamos y Sarada detiene todo. En cierto sentido, me recuerda a mi madre**

 **-Cuando estás cabreado, nunca te das cuenta de lo que hay a tu alrededor**

 **-¿No sirves ni para rastrear a tu amiga? Eres un fracaso como lobo-Dice mi prima en medio de una carcajada, yo solo refunfuño y me cruzo de brazos**

 **-Lo mismo va para ti Jun-La mira intimidantemente**

 **-Go-Gomen…**

 **-Bueno, vámonos pronto o llegaremos tarde-Los tres nos vamos directo a la escuela y nos encontramos con Boruto y Hayabusa; pero…hay alguien detrás de ellos**

 **-Hola chicos-Dice el cazador**

 **-Hola-Respondemos los tres al unísono**

 **-Etto…Boruto…**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Hay algo detrás de ti**

 **-¿Eh?-El rubio se voltea y abre sus ojos como platos-¿Himawari? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Quería acompañar a mi onii-chan a su escuela**

 **-Qué ternura-Dice Sarada**

 **-Sí, no como el hermano-Digo en medio de una risa**

 **-¿Dijiste algo Shikadai?-Pregunta con enfado**

 **-Sí, que tu hermana es tierna y tú no**

 **-Para que lo sepas, soy muy tierno**

 **-Sí, lo que tú digas-Dice Jun torciendo los ojos. La campana suena y todos nos dirigimos al salón de clases. ¿Y qué pasó con Himawari? Muy fácil, Boruto le dijo que se fuera a casa, cosa que hizo**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Estoy ansiosa; pero no de forma positiva. He estado comiéndome las uñas y dando vueltas por toda la sala desde que Shikadai se fue. No quiero contar nada al respecto. Sé que es supremamente importante hacerlo; aunque todo esto acabe mal. Shikamaru me abraza por la cintura y pone su cabeza en mi hombro deteniendo así mis pasos**

 **-Tranquila, todo esto saldrá bien. Yo estoy contigo-Pongo mis manos sobre las suyas y relajo mi respiración**

 **-Arigato. Creo que necesitaba escuchar eso-Le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Tocan el timbre y los dos vamos a abrir. Todos están aquí**

 **-Hola a todos-Decimos mi esposo y yo al tiempo**

 **-Hola-Cada persona entra y toma asiento en la sala. Nosotros hacemos lo mismo**

 **-Bueno, ¿qué es eso tan urgente que necesitan de nosotros?-Pregunta Sasuke-Porque por lo que veo, es malo**

 **-¿Por qué supones que es malo?**

 **-Muy simple Temari. Porque nos llamaron a todos. ¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Si quieren, yo puedo explicarles**

 **-Kankuro…**

 **-Durante todo este tiempo, he estado investigando bastante y he encontrado la ubicación de Madara-Todos los presentes abren los ojos como platos**

 **-¿En serio hermano?-Pregunta Gaara**

 **-Sí, tardé demasiado; pero finalmente lo he conseguido**

 **-¿Dónde está?-Pregunta Itachi inquieto**

 **-Hermana, ¿puedes traer cuatro hojas y un lápiz?**

 **-Claro-Me voy lo más rápido que puedo a buscar los materiales solicitados y me devuelvo al lugar de reunión. Le entrego las cosas a mi hermano. Él organiza las hojas para formar un enorme rectángulo que cubre la pequeña mesa de vidrio en el centro de los muebles y comienza con lo que tiene planeado**

 **-Bueno, aquí está nuestro bosque-Dibuja un árbol en la esquina superior izquierda-El rey se encuentra justo aquí-Dibuja una corona en la esquina inferior derecha-Por lo que Madara está cerca de aquí-Señala un punto al lado de la corona**

 **-Entiendo-Dice Tenten-Eso quiere decir que está cerca del rey para poder seguir con su absurdo plan, ¿no?**

 **-Correcto**

 **-Pero como es un vampiro, y se mueve constantemente, no podemos obtener una ubicación exacta-Dice Shikamaru**

 **-Estás en lo cierto Nara; pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda venir por aquí-Dijo señalando con el lápiz la mitad de las cuatro hojas**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

 **-Muy sencillo Naruto. Hace poco, estuve continuando con mi investigación y reconocí un olor maligno a vampiro. No me cabía duda alguna; era él**

 **-¿Y sabes dónde se encontraba?-Pregunta Sakura**

 **-Sí, cerca de la escuela donde estudian Shikadai, Sarada, Boruto, Hayabusa y Jun-Todos los que somos padres abrimos nuestros ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Qué?-Dice Neji**

 **-Sí, así como lo oyen. Madara estuvo cerca de sus hijos**

 **-¿Qué estará buscando ahora ese infeliz?-Pregunta Kiba apretando los puños**

 **-No estoy seguro de ello; pero lo que sea, no podemos permitir que se meta con ellos por ningún motivo**

…

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Por fin salimos al descanso. Ya me estaba durmiendo allá adentro. Salimos. Me siento en el suelo dispuesta a comer de mi bento. Shikadai aparece y se sienta en frente mío con la mirada seria. Fija sus ojos en los míos y no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. ¿Qué sentimiento es este? Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, y más con él**

 **-Hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar-Me quedo helada. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona? ¿Qué está pasando? Veo como mi amigo agita su mano en frente de mis ojos-Sarada…Sarada…tierra llamando a Sarada-Después de unos segundos, reacciono**

 **-Sí, ¿qué p-pasa?**

 **-Antes de decirlo, ¿estás bien? Tu cara está roja. ¿No estarás enferma?-¿Roja yo? No me había fijado en ello; pero siento como mis mejillas me arden cuando pone su mano sobre mi frente**

 **-No, estoy bien. Muy bien-Me voy un poco hacia atrás y me mira extrañado**

 **-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices-Retrocede y se ubica a mi lado. Me pongo más nerviosa y me alejo un poco de él-¿Segura de que no tienes nada?-Dice con una ceja levantada**

 **-No, bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?**

 **-Ah verdad. Bueno, ayer…escuché a mis padres hablar con mi tío Kankuro y mencionaron el nombre Madara-Mi respiración se relaja y mis nervios se convierten en temor al escuchar ese nombre. No sé por qué**

 **-¿Madara?-Él asiente-Ese nombre me suena familiar**

 **-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Una pareja feliz-Me pongo roja como tomate-Pero no te pongas rojo primo**

 **-¡Cállate Jun! No me pu-puse rojo. Estás loca**

 **-Sí, di lo que quieras. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?**

 **-Nada que te importe**

 **-Shikadai, creo que deberías ser un poco más amable con tu prima-Me mira directamente a los ojos. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que pueden llegar a ser. Ese color no se ve todos los días**

 **-Claro, lo…lo intentaré-Me sonríe. Su sonrisa es preciosa. Siento que voy a caer desmayada en cualquier segundo**

 **-¿Qué mosca te picó?-Aparece Hayabusa**

 **-¿A mí? Nada, to-todo está bien**

 **-¿Seguro? Parece que hubieses visto la belleza ideal**

 **-¿Qué dices Boruto? No es cierto-¿Por qué me duele que haya dicho eso? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?**

 **-Como digas. ¿De qué estaban hablando?-Pone su brazo alrededor del hombro de la prima de Shikadai. Ella se aparta con algo de disgusto en el rostro**

 **-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso**

 **-¿Por qué? Sé que te gusta**

 **-¿Qué? Tú estás mal de la cabeza, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí, por ti mi amor**

 **-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?-Dice Jun elevando su tono de voz**

 **-Amor, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?**

 **-Sí, y muchos. Primero, no somos amigos y segundo mucho menos novios**

 **-Sé que algún día serás mía. Porque me gustas y te gusto, así de simples son las cosas-Dice guiñándole un ojo**

 **-En serio, estás mal Boruto-Comienza a mover su nariz-Esperen, algo está cerca-Yo intento rastrear su olor. No puede ser, es el mismo de la última vez-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés sabandija!**

 **-Vaya, nunca imaginé que alguien me faltaría al respeto de esa manera y mucho menos una chiquilla-Un hombre sale de entre los arbustos y se pone en frente de nosotros**

 **-¿Quién carajos eres tú?-Pregunta Boruto tiritando de miedo**

 **-Disculpen mis modales. Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara**

 **-¿Uchiha…Madara?-Pregunto con los ojos completamente abiertos**

 **-Correcto-Comienza a olfatear-Veo que eres la hija de Sasuke, ¿no es así?-Se me tensiona el cuerpo. La mirada de ese sujeto es realmente escalofriante**

 **-¿Conoces a mi padre?**

 **-Claro que lo hago. Fui como su tío-Hace una pequeña pausa y continúa- Honestamente, creo que tú y yo podríamos divertirnos mucho**

 **-Ni creas que te dejaré tocarle ni uno solo de sus cabellos**

 **-Shikadai…-Se acaba de poner al frente mío**

 **-Y veo que tú eres hijo de un lobo**

 **-Eso no te incumbe-Lo mira con rabia**

 **-Tal vez no; pero eso no me interesa-Corre hacia mi amigo. ¿Acaso está…planeando morderlo? Debo detenerlo; pero no alcanzo. Jun salta delante de los dos y es herida en su abdomen por Madara**

 **-¡Jun!-Gritamos todos. El desgraciado se ríe maliciosamente**

 **-Bueno, supongo que será todo por hoy. Más adelante volveremos a encontrarnos. Sayonara-El tipo se va y los cinco nos quedamos solos en medio del lugar**

 **-¿Qué le pasó? Se repondrá, ¿verdad?-Boruto toma mis hombros y me agita-¡Dime que se repondrá Sarada, dímelo!**

 **-No lo sé**

 **-¿¡Qué!?**

 **-Espera-Interviene el mitad lobo-Tienes sangre de vampiro, eso quiere decir que puedes curarla**

 **-Tal vez. Lo intentaré-Me agacho junto a ella, me ubico en la zona envenenada y succiono. Kuso, es inútil, no tengo la fuerza suficiente. Este veneno es muy poderoso para eliminarlo con mis pocas capacidades. Levanto la mirada y la enfoco en todos**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunta Hayabusa después de no haber mediado palabra desde hace un buen rato**

 **-Gomen; pero…no puedo….no puedo salvarla-Todos abren sus ojos como platos. Yo solo me echo a llorar-Gomen, gomen, gomen…-De repente, siento unos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo. Es él**

 **-Tranquila, no tienes que pedirnos perdón, nada de esto es culpa tuya-Abro mis ojos de par en par**

 **-Shikadai…**

 **-Vamos a salvar a mi prima, te lo prometo. Lo más seguro es que tu padre o tu tío puedan ayudarnos-Se separa de mí. No pude evitar sentirme cómoda entre sus brazos. Se levanta y pone a Jun en su espalda-Vamos rápido**

 **-Hai-Decimos el resto. Nos levantamos y corremos a la vez que Shikadai y yo rastreamos el olor de mis familiares. Están en su casa**

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Al llegar, toco la puerta porque se me han quedado las llaves. Típico de mí. Mi madre nos abre y se asusta**

 **-¿Qué le pasó a Jun?-Al escuchar su nombre, mi tío Gaara se levanta de su asiento y corre a la entrada**

 **-Mi hija, ¿qué le pasó a mi hija?-Nos ceden el paso para entrar. La recuesto en el suelo con suavidad**

 **-Shikadai, ¿qué le ocurrió a tu prima?**

 **-Etto…yo…**

 **-¡Dime!**

 **-No lo presiones amor, deja que hable-Dice papá con su clásica tranquilidad y parsimonia**

 **-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en una situación como esta?! ¿¡No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando!?**

 **-Lo sé; pero con alterarnos no llegaremos muy lejos**

 **-Tía Temari…tío Shikamaru…lo que pasó fue que…-Sarada cuenta todo lo sucedido hace un par de minutos. Todos los adultos están sorprendidos**

 **-Por eso Jun está así-Agrego-Tío Sasuke, tío Itachi, ustedes son los únicos que pueden salvar la vida de mi prima en estos momentos**

 **-Yo lo intenté; pero…pero…-Mi amiga aprieta los puños. Su madre se acerca y la abraza, logrando relajar un poco sus músculos**

 **-No te preocupes hija. Diste todo lo que pudiste por una amiga, y eso es más que suficiente**

 **-Mamá…**

 **-Hiciste lo correcto Sarada**

 **-Papá…**

 **-Esa es mi sobrina**

 **-Tío Itachi….**

 **-Tranquila, la salvaremos. Te lo prometo-Su tío toma a Jun entre sus brazos-Esto es mejor hacerlo en una cama, para que su cuerpo se mantenga a una temperatura ambiente-Con su padre se van escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto principal. Mis tíos lobos también suben. Los demás nos quedamos ahí en la sala, esperando a recibir alguna noticia. Me siento en el sofá**

 **-Kuso…-Lo golpeo-Si fuera un mejor primo para ella…podría…podría…protegerla-Comienzo a llorar. Sé que parece que entre Jun y yo no hay una buena conexión; pero aun así nos amamos, a nuestra manera claro está. Alguien se sienta al lado mío. Abro los ojos tanto como mis cuencas me lo permiten al saber quién es-Sarada…**

 **-No te pongas así. Tú siempre la has protegido de cualquier cosa que intente hacerle daño. Has estado con ella desde que era un bebé. Siempre estás ahí cuando te ha necesitado. No digas cosas que no son ciertas**

 **-Pero son ciertas. Soy tan débil que no soy capaz ni siquiera de sacrificarme por ella**

 **-Aunque no lo creas, Jun agradece todo lo que te has esforzado por ser un buen primo**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **-Porque ella misma me lo ha dicho. Tal vez aún no puedas transformarte; pero Jun siempre te ha considerado superior porque sabe que tu poder es mucho más fuerte que el de cualquier lobo completo, y el día en que salga a la luz, vas a impresionar a todos**

 **-¿En serio eso dice de mí?**

 **-Sí, incluso te ve como el hermano mayor que nunca la defraudará**

 **-Eso no me lo esperaba de Jun. Supongo que no soy tan idiota**

 **-Nunca lo has sido Shikadai. Te lo puedo asegurar**

 **-Arigato, creo que era eso lo que necesitaba escuchar-Ella me sonríe. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de lo tierna que se ve cuando lo hace. Siempre me ha parecido linda; pero ahora que la tengo tan cerca, la veo perfecta**

 **-De nada**

 **-Sarada tiene razón. Además, esa chica es demasiado testaruda como para dejarse vencer por esto**

 **-Es verdad. Todos la conocemos desde que tenemos memoria y sabemos lo fuerte que es**

 **-Incluso, ya lo has dado todo por ella que creyó que esta era su oportunidad de devolverte el favor**

 **-Eso se escuchó muy inteligente de tu parte Himawari**

 **-Lo sé, así soy, ¿verdad onii-chan?**

 **-Sí, lo que digas**

 **-Como siempre, eres demasiado orgulloso para darme el crédito**

 **-Vamos Boruto, dile a tu querida hermanita lo genial que es-Dice el cazador rodeando a Himawari por sus hombros**

 **-Primero quita tus manos de mi hermana-El humano lo fulmina con la mirada**

 **-Go-gomen-La suelta. No se nota para nada que ese baka está interesado en ella**

 **-Niños…**

 **-¿Qué ocurre mamá?**

 **-Hay algo de lo que debemos hablarles**

 **-Acerca de…-Dice Boruto**

 **-De la razón por la cual Madara los atacó-Entre todos los adultos redactan la historia. ¿Antes estábamos en guerra? ¿Tenemos un rey supremo? ¿Madara mató a mis abuelos y ahora quiere matarnos al resto? Qué cosa más loca**

 **-¿Es en serio?-Pregunta Hayabusa**

 **-Absolutamente todo**

 **-¿Por qué nunca nos contaron sobre esto mamá?-Pregunta Sarada**

 **-Porque…creímos que era lo mejor para todos; pero al final, resulta que no solo nosotros, sino también ustedes, estamos involucrados en este embrollo**

 **-Esto implica que tendremos que pelear todos juntos para derrotar a ese idiota y evitar la masacre que se aproxima-Agrega papá**

 **-Entendido-Mis tíos, los de Sarada y mi prima bajan las escaleras. Sin pensarlo, me levanto del sofá y corro hacia ella para abrazarla**

 **-Shikadai…**

 **-Tenía…tenía tanto miedo de perderte. Nunca más vuelvas a sacrificarte por mí, aquí estoy yo para hacerlo por ti-Le doy un poco de espacio**

 **-¿Pensaste que iba a permitir que un vampiro te lastimase? Eso nunca. Tal vez no tengamos la mejor comunicación del mundo; pero quien se mete con mi familia, se mete conmigo-Le sonrío**

 **-Me alegra que estés con vida porque si no, no tendría con quien pelear-Ella no puede evitar reírse**

 **-Coincidimos en algo-Todos sonreímos. Después de un rato, los demás se van**

…

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Al salir de la casa de Shikadai, caminamos hacia la nuestra. Miro al cielo mientras caminamos**

 **-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Está todo bien?-Mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos**

 **-Etto…sí, ¿por qué?**

 **-Por nada-Sonríe. ¿Qué le pasa?**

 **-Sarada, ¿crees tener la suficiente capacidad para derrotar a Madara?**

 **-Claro que sí papá-Vaya, nunca me había escuchado tan segura en toda mi vida**

 **-Menos mal porque mañana comenzaremos con un arduo entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Hai-Llegamos y nos vamos a dormir. Hoy pasaron muchas cosas; unas extrañas otras no tanto. Solo espero que podamos detener lo que se viene de ahora en adelante. Siento el olor de mamá acercarse, ¿qué ocurre?**

 **-Déjame entrar, ya sé que me oliste**

 **-Pasa-Ella entra y me mira-¿Hay algo entre Shikadai y tú aparte de una amistad?-Me pongo roja como tomate; pero por la oscuridad del cuarto, no se nota**

 **-¿Qué-qué cosas dices? No, solo hay una amistad**

 **-Puedes engañar a quien quieras; pero nunca al sexto sentido de una mujer y mucho menos al de una madre**

 **-Pues creo que te está fallando. Es verdad que no puedo negar que quiero a Shikadai porque es mi amigo desde que tengo memoria; pero solo es eso**

 **-¿Segura?-Puedo divisar sin problema su mirada pícara**

 **-Completamente**

 **-Bueno, como quieras; pero cuando necesites ayuda a la hora de conquistarlo, no dudes en pedirme ayuda**

 **-De acuerdo…supongo**

 **-Ahora, descansa pequeña. Mañana hay mucho que hacer**

 **-Hai-Cierro mis ojos para volver a conciliar el sueño**

…

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Hoy pasaron cosas que no me esperaba ni en lo más mínimo; pero pasaron. Al llegar a casa, subo a mi cuarto con pies cansados. Una voz me detiene**

 **-Hijo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

 **-Claro mamá. Lo que quieras**

 **-¿Qué sientes exactamente por Himawari?-Me atraganto con mi propia saliva y se me congela el cuerpo. Está claro que me interesa; pero jamás se lo he contado a alguien. Es mi pequeño secreto**

 **-Bueno…yo…-Me rasco la nuca. Ya me parezco a Shikadai**

 **-Te gusta, ¿no es así?**

 **-Ya deja de atormentarlo con preguntas Tenten. Todos sabemos que le gusta, hasta la misma Himawari lo sabe-Abro mis ojos tanto como mis cuencas me lo permiten. Me volteo**

 **-¿Qué ella qué?**

 **-Gomen hijo; pero eres demasiado obvio como para que alguien no lo note-Siento como me arden las mejillas de lo avergonzado que estoy**

 **-Como sea, buenas noches-Corro hasta mi cuarto y me encierro con llave. Me tiro a la cama e intento dormirme; pero ella no me lo permite. No voy a decir que no es hermosa porque estaría mintiendo. Eso sí, nunca le he dicho nada por dos razones; su reacción y su hermano**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Una vez que todos se van, mis dos hombres y yo nos quedamos solos en casa**

 **-Bueno, es hora de dormir-Digo-Vamos-Los tres subimos juntos hasta que nuestro hijo toma un camino opuesto para ir a su habitación. Entramos a la nuestra y nos preparamos para dormir**

 **-Hoy ha sido un día problemático**

 **-Ni que lo digas. No puedo creer que Madara haya intentado matar a los niños**

 **-Él con tal de salirse con la suya es capaz de lo que sea; incluso destrozar nuestro mayor tesoro**

 **-En eso tienes razón; pero, ¿por qué él?**

 **-Porque sabe y reconoce que tiene habilidades que pueden superar a cientos de lobos de anteriores generaciones aunque él solo sea mitad de estos. Lo mismo ocurre con Sarada. Esa niña tiene capacidades desbordantes que incluso pueden superar a su padre, solo que ninguno de los dos las ha encontrado todavía**

 **-¿Crees que Shikadai sea capaz de realizar eso?**

 **-No lo creo, lo sé. Tiene mi capacidad mental y tu fuerza. Nada ni nadie puede detenerlo**

 **-Tienes razón. Supongo que ya viene siendo hora de que lo sepa**

 **-¿Se lo mostrarás ahora?**

 **-No, él mismo lo hará; pero talvez mañana**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Iré a su habitación. Vuelvo en un rato-Salgo de mi cuarto y me voy al suyo. Antes de tocar, él ya me detecta**

 **-Entra mamá-Hago lo que me dice y cierro la puerta detrás de mí-¿Qué necesitas?-Me siento en su cama**

 **-Solo quería recordarte que no te preocupes si por ahora no puedes transformarte, pronto lo harás, te lo prometo. Además, sé que tienes mucho más poder del que te imaginas**

 **-¿En serio lo dices?**

 **-Claro que sí, por una razón eres mi hijo-Le sonrío de oreja a oreja y revuelvo su pelo hasta despelucarlo. Le doy un beso en la frente-No te afanes tanto por crecer, vive la vida que tienes por delante-Me levanto y me dirijo a la salida-Y quién sabe, talvez puedas darme nietos algún día-Veo como se pone rojo y salgo de ahí**

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Mamá se va de mi cuarto y me quedo solo otra vez. De repente, siento algo cerca de mi cuerpo. Lo tomo y lo miro con detenimiento. ¿Una llave? ¿Y esto para que podrá servirme en estos momentos? Un momento, ¿podré abrir la habitación a la que nunca he podido entrar con esto? Seguro que mi madre la dejó aquí a propósito, tal vez quiere que descubra algo. Lo averiguaré mañana, ya que es sábado**

oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Sé que no actualizo esta historia desde hace varias semanas. Sin embargo, hay dos razones acerca de ello; había cero inspiración y además quería traerles otras ideas para que entretuvieran un poco más su mente

La cosa se está poniendo cada vez más interesante; y parece que nos estamos dando cuenta de ciertos sentimientos ocultos de los personajes

¿Para qué servirá la llave que Temari le dejó a su hijo? Díganme lo que creen en los comentarios

Madara intentó matar a la nueva generación, es un infeliz; pero bueno, es el malo, tiene que ser un poco vil

Como siempre, Shikadai y Jun se pelearon, típico; pero pudimos descubrir que se aman…de alguna manera; sin embargo, lo hacen

Y Boruto anda de casamentero, de pronto Jun lo termine aceptando algún día. Esperamos a ver lo que pasa más adelante

-Shikadai: ¿En serio va a haber amor aquí también?

-Yo: Claro que sí, de lo contrario el nombre de esta historia no tendría sentido

-Shikadai: Puede ser; pero, ¿por qué no dejaste el típico Borusara?

-Yo: Porque no es que me guste tanto. Además, creo que tú y Sarada pueden entenderse mucho mejor que ella y Boruto

-Shikadai: Mendokusai

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo!


	3. Entrenamientos

Capítulo 3

Entrenamientos

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Mamá se va de mi cuarto y me quedo solo otra vez. De repente, siento algo cerca de mi cuerpo. Lo tomo y lo miro con detenimiento. ¿Una llave? ¿Y esto para que podrá servirme en estos momentos? Un momento, ¿podré abrir la habitación a la que nunca he podido entrar con esto? Seguro que mi madre la dejó aquí a propósito, tal vez quiere que descubra algo. Lo averiguaré mañana, ya que es sábado**

 **Amanece y la luz del sol entra por mi ventana haciendo que abra mis ojos con dificultad. Me desperezo y me levanto de mi cama. Estoy listo para entrar a ese cuarto, supongo que por fin sabré muchas cosas. Tomo la llave y me encamino a aquel lugar. Al estar en frente de la puerta, respiro hondo y entro una vez liberado el seguro. Vaya, esto está completamente lleno de libros, ¿quién lo diría? Deben tener un contenido interesante**

 **Me adentro en la habitación y observo alrededor. Ningún libro llama mi atención, excepto uno dorado que brilla con mucha intensidad y resalta entre el resto. Lo tomo y me siento en una silla que está al frente de un escritorio. Con eso, he de suponer que no he sido el primero en entrar aquí. Abro el objeto y comienzo a leer. No puede ser, un amor extraño…muerte…reencarnaciones. Un segundo, hay algo entre líneas**

" _ **Sin embargo, algunos de estos seres (muy pocos) no poseían solamente estas grandes habilidades físicas, también sobrenaturales. Eran capaces de controlar las formas de la naturaleza y moldearlas a su gusto. Existen cuatro elementos: tierra, viento, agua y fuego; pero habían otros dos extremadamente raros y que solamente el 0,1% de nuestro clan podía controlar: rayo y sombra. Hace miles de años que no se ha encontrado ningún poseedor de estos raros aspectos"**_

 **Esto sí que es inesperado. ¿Será que mamá posee estas habilidades? Tendría que preguntárselo para saber si así puede entrenarme con algo diferente. Pongo el libro en su lugar y cierro la puerta con llave de nuevo. Puede que no tenga talento para transformarme; pero talvez pueda desarrollar alguno de esos elementos**

 **Bajo las escaleras dispuesto a tomar el desayuno. Como todas las mañana, mi madre se encuentra en la cocina preparándolo**

 **-Buenos días, ¿cómo amanece mi cachorrito favorito?-Dice dejando la comida sobre la mesa, qué delicia, son pancakes**

 **-Bien y con muchas ansias por el entrenamiento**

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?-Pregunta enarcando su ceja; aunque yo sé que me hizo descubrir lo que sé ahora a propósito, es obvio**

 **-No te hagas la desentendida mamá. Sé que querías que supiera eso, por una razón fuiste a mi cuarto anoche**

 **-Bueno, me descubriste-Se ríe con dulzura. Ahora entiendo por qué papá se enamoró de ella**

 **-Y dime, ¿tú tienes esas capacidades?**

 **-Lastimosamente no, no nací con eso; pero sé cómo podemos descubrir si tú lo tienes o no**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?-Estoy emocionado. Por primera vez en la ida, algo no me da pereza**

 **-Ya regreso. Voy a buscar un pergamino**

 **-¿A este pergamino te refieres?-Papá baja con un papel enrollado**

 **-Sí, ¿cómo sabías donde estaba?**

 **-Tengo mis trucos mujer. Además, quiero ver cómo mi hijo desarrolla algo nuevo**

 **-Es la primera vez que no te da pereza ver uno de los entrenamientos de Shikadai**

 **-Eso no interesa ahora. Solo abre el pergamino papá**

 **-De acuerdo-Lo despliega en toda la mesa y empiezo a leerlo en voz alta**

 **-Para comenzar con esta clase de entrenamiento, primero hay que saber qué clase de elemento posee el individuo. Para ello, tendrán que utilizar estos papeles especiales de naturaleza para descubrirlo**

 **-Si el papel se parte a la mitad-Continúa mamá-El elemento es viento. Si se vuelve cenizas, es fuego. Si se endurece, tierra, y si se moja, agua**

 **-Sin embargo-Prosigue papá-existe la posibilidad de que no pase ninguna de las cuatro anteriores, sino, otras dos muy poco usuales. Si este se arruga, será rayo, y si se oscurece, es sombra. No es probable que se descubran a primera vista; pero si se desarrolla uno de los principales, uno de estos dos puede formarse**

 **-Bien, estoy listo. Hagámoslo-Salimos de casa al bosque para comenzar con este largo y arduo proceso**

…

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Me he levantado supremamente temprano para empezar a entrenar a Sarada. Ella ya sabe todo lo básico, de todas maneras, hay que reforzar cosas ínfimas. Entro en su cuarto con lentitud, como siempre, está durmiendo como una foca. Me recuerda a Shikadai. Lentamente me acerco a su cama y la despierto con un grito en todo su oído**

 **-¡No es hora de dormir! ¡Despierta que tenemos mucho trabajo hoy!-Mi hija se inmuta y se levanta medio perdida**

 **-¡Yo no fui oficial se lo juro!-Enarco una ceja. ¿Con qué carajos estaba soñando esta niña?**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-Busca sus gafas y se las coloca**

 **-Oh papá, buenos días**

 **-¿Qué se supone que haces durmiendo ahorita? Es hora de tu entrenamiento**

 **-Ya lo sé. Ya me arreglo y salimos-Salgo de ahí para que pueda hacer lo que tiene tranquila. Después de unos minutos sale y nos dirigimos al bosque de los Sabaku No. Quedamos de que entrenarían juntos algún día y que mejor oportunidad que esta. Nos vamos y llegamos**

 **-Hola Sarada, tío Sasuke-Shikadai se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza. Revuelvo sus cabellos**

 **-Hola campeón. ¿Y ese milagro que no estés durmiendo?**

 **-Hoy es un día muy importante, así que debo dejar la flojera a un lado**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Hola Sasuke, Sarada**

 **-Hola Temari, Shikamaru**

 **-No pensé que vendrías aquí**

 **-Bueno, dijiste que un día podríamos entrenar a nuestros hijos juntos y creo que hoy puede ser esa oportunidad**

 **-Entiendo. Bueno, menos mal que llegaron porque hoy el entrenamiento será diferente**

 **-¿Y eso? ¿Qué planeas?**

 **-Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo-Todos nos reunimos y mi amiga comienza a dar las instrucciones-Bueno, cada uno de los dos tome un papel. Ambos chicos lo hacen**

 **-Ya entiendo lo que quieres lograr con esto-Ella solo me sonríe. Sabe que lo he analizado rápido**

 **-Ahora, concentren su poder en el objeto que tienen en las manos-Los dos realizan la acción. La primera en lograr algo es mi hija; su papel se vuelve cenizas**

 **-Eso no me lo esperaba**

 **-Buen trabajo Sarada. Puedes controlar el elemento fuego**

 **-¿Elemento fuego?**

 **-Permíteme explicarte hija-Le cuento todo acerca de lo que ya leíste hace un rato. Estoy orgulloso de que mi pequeña tenga tanto potencial**

 **-No pienso quedarme atrás, yo también puedo hacerlo-Shikadai se concentra hasta que por fin logra partirlo en dos**

 **-Ese es mi pequeño. Tu elemento es el viento-Él solo pone una cara larga**

 **-¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿No te alegra el haber logrado esto?**

 **-No es eso papá, es que…esperaba obtener uno de los poco usuales. Eso es todo**

 **-Mírale el lado positivo, puedes superar a tu mare en algo-Temari le sonríe a su hijo de oreja a oreja**

 **-Talvez tengas razón. Arigato mamá**

 **-De nada. Ahora lo que falta es que puedan controlar esos elementos en una masa**

…

 **..(Tenten)**

 **Finalmente me he arreglado para salir a entrenar a mi pequeño. Voy a su cuarto y no está. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese muchacho? Bajo las escaleras y lo encuentro esperando al frente de la puerta**

 **-¿Desde cuándo no soy yo quien debe levantarte?**

 **-Desde que supe que Shikadai y Sarada están entrenando duro para vencer a Madara, yo también debo hacerme más fuerte**

 **-Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso vamos**

 **-Hai-Salimos de nuestra casa hasta el patio. Ahí es donde siempre practicamos; pero antes de comenzar, alguien llama a la puerta**

 **-¡Yo abriré!-Grita Neji desde la sala. Después de unos instantes sin escuchar su voz, vuelve a hablar-¡Es Naruto y su familia!**

 **-¡De acuerdo! ¡Diles que vengan aquí!-Segundos después, los cuatro se encuentran aquí**

 **-Hola Naruto. No esperaba verte hoy**

 **-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Boruto quería entrenar un poco con ustedes para hacerse más fuerte, solo que él quiere hacerlo a los puños, y Himawari, bueno…ella solo quiere observar**

 **-¿Y por qué no entrenas conmigo Himawari?**

 **-¿En serio tía Tenten?**

 **-Claro que sí. Hayabusa puede hacerlo con tu hermano**

 **-Se suponía que debía hacerme más fuerte**

 **-Y lo harás hijo. Enfrentándote a alguien diferente puedes conocer mejor tus virtudes y defectos**

 **-Puede ser**

 **-Como sea, te aplastaré hermano. Ya lo verás**

 **-En vez de echar tantas babas, ¿por qué no atacas?**

 **-De acuerdo, si insistes-Mientras esos dos se enfrentan, yo peleo contra la hija menor de mi amigo. Ella me lanza una patada que no me cuesta nada para bloquear, y así la mando hacia atrás haciendo que pierda el equilibrio**

 **-Kuso…no pienso rendirme. Debo ganar**

 **-¡Vamos Himawari! ¡Véncela!-Escucho decir a su padre**

 **-Hai-Vuelve a atacarme, solo que esta vez con un puño. Lo agarro con mi mano y me pongo detrás de ella**

 **-Creo que debes mejorar mucho. Eres fuerte, no puedo negártelo; pero tu técnica es pésima**

 **-Lo sé. Esa es otra de las razones por las que vine. Necesito que me ayudes a fortalecer esa debilidad**

 **-De acuerdo. Ven cuando tengas tiempo y te entrenaré**

 **-¿De veras?**

 **-Por supuesto. Bueno, creo que podríamos ir a comer porque me muero del hambre**

 **-Sí, es una gran idea-Volteo mi rostro y veo como mi hijo acaba de derrotar a Boruto. Honestamente, no me sorprende, la habilidad de Hayabusa siempre ha sido la mente, no la fuerza. Es igual a su padre en ese sentido**

 **-¿Ya terminaron?**

 **-Sí mamá. No fue tan difícil como pensé**

 **-Esto solo pasó porque estaba algo cansado**

 **-Entonces, para recuperar energías, ¿les gustaría ir a comer hamburguesa?**

 **-¡Hai!-Grita el hijo de Naruto con entusiasmo**

 **-¿No era que estabas cansado?**

 **-Sí; pero la comida siempre me activa**

 **-Como digas. ¿Vamos?**

 **-Claro-Todos salimos y nos dirigimos a un restaurante de comida rápida**

…

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Por fin acabamos con el entrenamiento. En lo personal, estoy exhausta; pero feliz de que aunque sea mitad vampiro tengo una habilidad mucho mayor a la de uno completo. Los padres de Shikadai nos invitaron a comer y claro, ni mi padre ni yo pudimos negarnos. Durante la cena, surge una pequeña conversación**

 **-¿Y qué les pareció el entrenamiento de hoy?**

 **-Mendokusai; pero valió la pena**

 **-Tú y tu mendokusai. El día en que no lo digas me voy a preocupar**

 **-¿No era que te preocuparías el día en que Jun y yo no nos peleáramos?**

 **-También-Todos nos reímos. Llega la noche y es hora de partir. Nos despedimos y nos vamos. Al llegar, me tiro a la cama exhausta y me quedo dormida al instante**

…

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Por fin hemos terminado de comer. Esa hamburguesa estaba deliciosa. Caminamos juntos con la familia de Boruto**

 **-Oye…**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Me pregunta mi amigo**

 **-He estado fijándome en que no puedes evitar echarle un ojo a la hija del líder del clan de lobos-Se pone rojo; pero sonríe**

 **-Claro que lo he hecho. Esa chica es fenomenal, mucho mejor de lo que habría pensado. No sé, tiene…algo especial que la hace diferente**

 **-¿Y no te importa que sea de otra especie?**

 **-Claro que no, eso es lo que menos me interesa. De verdad me gusta Jun y nunca había sentido nada así de fuerte**

 **-¿Ni siquiera con Sarada?**

 **-Con ella supongo que solo fue una pequeña atracción. Además, se nota que tiene una gran conexión con Shikadai; pero dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿qué hay de ti?-Abro los ojos como platos, no estoy listo para contarle eso**

 **-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-No te hagas el desentendido, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿No hay alguna chica que llame tu atención?**

 **-Etto…-Tengo que disimular un poco que me gusta su hermana; al menos por ahora-Nadie la verdad**

 **-No te creo. Sé que hay alguien que te interesa**

 **-Bueno…no sé si solo me interese o de verdad me encante**

 **-Eso quiere decir que sí hay alguien**

 **-Puede ser…-Me rasco el brazo izquierdo con vergüenza**

 **-¿Quién es la afortunada?**

 **-No la conoces-Sé que no debería mentirle; pero por ambos lados saldré golpeado. Si le digo que me gusta Himawari me mandará a volar; pero si al final se entera de la verdad, también me mandará a volar**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Y no piensas presentármela algún día?**

 **-Talvez. Es que no vive aquí**

 **-¿Entonces en dónde?**

 **-Al otro lado de la ciudad**

 **-¿Y cómo se conocen?-Kuso, ¿ahora qué me invento?**

 **-Una vez fuimos a pasar un rato allá con mis padres y ahí la conocí. Como estuvimos varias semanas, nos hicimos muy amigos y al final me terminó gustando**

 **-¿Y ella lo sabe?**

 **-La verdad no. No fui capaz de decírselo, y el día en que me armé de valor, nos fuimos**

 **-Qué mala suerte**

 **-Lo sé**

 **-Sin embargo, no te creo**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Te conozco y sé que la chica que te gusta la conozco**

 **-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?**

 **-Sí, puedes confiar en mí**

 **-Bueno…me gusta Sarada-¿Qué burrada acabo de decir?**

 **-Uy, en ese caso te será imposible conquistarla**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque ella ama a Shikadai**

 **-Talvez no lo ame y solo le llame la atención**

 **-No lo creo-Vaya, parece que se lo creyó. Ahora me siento un poco más aliviado. Al llegar a su casa, nos despedimos y nos vamos a la nuestra que queda a dos cuadras. Al llegar, entro a mi habitación y me encierro con llave.**

 **No puedo creer que le haya mentido a mi mejor amigo; pero es lo mejor. Sé lo mucho que ama a su hermana y nunca la dejaría en manos de cualquiera. Sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormido**

…

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Llega el nuevo día. Desde hace más de una hora estoy levantado, ya que mis tíos nos invitaron a desayunar. De pronto para bajar las tensiones del problema que se aproxima. Al estar listo, bajo las escaleras y ahí me encuentro con mis padres**

 **-¿Listo para comer?**

 **-Hai…hai**

 **-Con un hai es suficiente, ya lo sabes Shikadai**

 **-Gomen mamá; pero, ¿en serio tenemos que ir hasta allá?**

 **-Tus tíos Gaara y Kankuro nos invitaron, sería descortés no asistir**

 **-Solo dices eso porque va a haber comida, ¿verdad papá?**

 **-¿Qué cosas dices hijo? Claro que no-Se ríe y se rasca la nuca. Está claro que a él tampoco le apetece**

 **-Como digas. Vamos-Salimos de la casa directo a la de nuestros otros familiares. Al llegar, tocamos la puerta y nos abre la tía Matsuri**

 **-Oh, buenos días. Pasen-Entramos al lugar-Gaara no tardará en bajar y Jun todavía se sigue arreglando**

 **-¿En serio? Pero si solamente vamos a desayunar, ¿qué tanto tiene que hacerse?-Mi madre me da un puñetazo en todo el cráneo**

 **-¡No seas grosero hijo! ¡Es tu prima!-Me sobo la zona adolorida. Agradezco que solo fuera por molestia que lo hizo, porque si hubiese sido enojada, no habría vivido para contarlo**

 **-No lo lastimes Temari. Él tiene razón. No debería arreglarse de más**

 **-Buenos días**

 **-¡Tío Gaara, tío Kankuro!-Corro a ellos y los abrazo. Siempre me gusta pasar el tiempo con ellos, es divertido**

 **-Hola sobrino, ¿cómo va todo?-De repente, siento su olor. El dolor de cabeza ha aparecido**

 **-Buenos días-Dice sin mucha emoción y con cara de puñal**

 **-Buenos días hija, ¿qué pasó?-Parece que no puede más y explota**

 **-¡Boruto, eso es lo que pasó!**

 **-¿Ahora qué hizo?**

 **-¡Muy fácil mamá! ¡Volvió a mandarme un regalo extremadamente caro y enorme! ¿¡Qué le entrará en ese pequeño cerebrito!?**

 **-¿Y por qué no le das una oportunidad?-Intervengo. Sé lo mucho que Boruto quiere a mi prima, por eso le manda una gran cantidad de obsequios; aunque a ella no le gusta para nada**

 **-¿¡A un baka!? ¡Por Kami Shikadai, ni que estuviera tan demente!**

 **-Sé que parece un baka; pero, ¿por qué no decides conocerlo un poco más a fondo? Te aseguro que puede llamar tu atención**

 **-¿¡Así como Sarada llamó la tuya!?-Me sonrojo a más no poder. Me arden horrible las mejillas**

 **-¡No-no es cierto! ¡Sarada nunca ha llamado mi atención!-Levanto mi voz más de lo que hubiera esperado**

 **-¡Mentiroso! ¡Todos sabemos que te gusta esa mujer! ¡No puedes negarlo!**

 **-¡Claro que puedo negarlo! ¡Sarada no me interesa en lo absoluto!-Todos comenzamos a percibir un olor, ¿es ella? Corremos hacia una ventana y la encontramos**

 **-¿Sarada?-Definitivamente, ahí está-¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?-Por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos se ven tristes y con deseos de llorar**

 **-Etto…yo…nada. Solo…pasaba por aquí. Eso es todo**

 **-¿Te gustaría pasar a comer o algo?-No sé por qué me duele verla así. Se me forma un nudo en el estómago que no puedo descifrar. ¿Será que escuchó lo que dije?**

 **-No, gracias. Debo ir a entrenar. Nos vemos mañana-Sale corriendo y se pierde entre la brisa**

 **-Eso fue extraño**

 **-Ni que lo digas prima**

 **-De pronto la lastimaste con uno de tus comentarios**

 **-¿Será?-Agacho la cabeza. Talvez fui un idiota y nunca me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Creí que solo era algo pasajero, que lo olvidaría pronto; pero no fue así. ¿Qué me hiciste mujer? Dime…**

 **...(Sarada)**

 **Echo a correr lo más rápido que puedo. Me duele mucho el pecho. Cuando él dijo que no le interesaba, un dolor nació. No sé cuál será la razón; pero no puedo evitar tirarme al suelo y llorar desgarradoramente. ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué odio no importarte? ¿Qué ocurre conmigo? Kuso…**

 **Me levanto y puedo sentir una extraña sensación dentro de mí. Busco el pergamino que me dio mi padre para practicar mejor el control del poder que llevo dentro, lo abro y leo. Parece que debo hacer una clase de símbolos con mis manos para volverlo una masa. Hago los sellos respectivos**

 **-¡Katon! ¡Goukakyuu no Jutsu!-Nada ocurre, no siento nada. Creo que sigo siendo inútil. Inesperadamente, vuelvo a recordar lo que dijo Shikadai acerca de mí y vuelvo a llorar. Una vez más, hago los sellos de manos-¡Katon! ¡Goukakyuu no Jutsu!-Finalmente, funciona**

 **Una gran bola de fuego sale de mi boca. Supongo que lo logré. Estoy muy feliz. Debo seguir entrenándome para poder controlarlo y poder activarlo sin necesidad de tener una emoción fuerte. Me seco las lágrimas y voy corriendo a casa. Abro la puerta**

 **-Hola Sarada, ¿cómo te fue?-Pregunta mamá**

 **-Estupendo. Pude moldear el elemento**

 **-Buen trabajo**

 **-Arigato papá**

 **-Ya que desarrollaste una técnica, debes mejorarla para lograr otra mucho más fuerte**

 **-Hai**

…

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Llega la tarde. Es hora de entrenar. Vamos al bosque**

 **-Bueno, en el trabajo de hoy tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros-¿A mis dos tíos? ¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera junto a Jun podemos igualar tal fuerza**

 **-Muy bien, hagámoslo**

 **-¿No es mejor que solo nos enfrentemos a uno de ustedes?**

 **-¿Acaso te da miedo Shikadai? Como siempre, eres un bebito**

 **-No es eso; pero así tenemos cero probabilidades de ganar**

 **-¿Y eso que más da? Solo es un entrenamiento. El día de la batalla real no podemos dar marcha atrás-Se transforma y yo me limito a ponerme en posición de pelea**

 **-Bueno, aquí vamos-Mis tíos cobran su forma natural y comienzan su ataque. Cada uno toma caminos opuestos, fijo van a utilizar a uno de los dos como señuelo para que el otro dé un golpe directo. La pregunta es, ¿cuál será cuál? Mi tío Gaara ataca por la espalda y yo lo bloqueo con un poco de dificultad. Retrocede**

 **Sin que ninguno de los dos lo note, mi tío Kankuro nos ataca directamente. ¿Entonces ninguno de los dos iba a actuar como señuelo? Mi predicción fue errónea. Ahora nosotros empezamos. Ataco con un puño, el cual es mordido por uno de ellos, de esta manera, lo engaño para que mi prima ataque en el espacio libre. Al hacerlo, cae inconsciente. Ahora solo queda uno**

 **Jun comienza el ataque y yo me limito a quedarme atrás. Rápidamente, corro alrededor de él y lo ataco por un lado; pero se da cuenta de mi plan bloqueándome y dándome una patada que me manda muy lejos. Caigo y de una vez me paro lo más rápido que puedo**

 **-Lo siento; pero el entrenamiento terminó-El padre de mi prima vuelve a ser humano-Su estrategia no está mal, no negaré que no me sorprendí; pero todavía les falta mucho, en especial a ti Shikadai**

 **-Lo sé**

 **-Me disculpo por tener que ser tan directo; pero sabes cómo soy**

 **-Entiendo. Prefiero escuchar la verdad sin rodeos-Agacho la cabeza y aprieto los puños**

 **-Bueno, ya pueden ir a descansar-Ambos nos dirigimos a la casa**

 **..(Temari)**

 **-¿No pudiste ser un poco más sutil hermano? Sabes lo que le duele el no poder hacer lo que la mayoría hemos logrado sin problemas**

 **-Es mejor que sepa las cosas como son. A este paso que va, no creo que pueda llegar muy lejos-Me indigno de más. Yo sé que mi hijo tiene todas las capacidades para ser uno de los mejores**

 **-¡Va a llegar lejos! ¡Puedo asegurártelo Gaara! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Que sea mitad lobo no implica nada! ¡Ya has podido notar que está muy cerca de igualar a tu hija!**

 **-Temari tiene razón hermano. Ese niño tiene mucho que ofrecer**

 **-Pues por lo que me ha mostrado ahora, parece que no merece liderar la siguiente generación**

 **-¡¿Le estás diciendo a Shikadai inútil?! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!-Intento golpearlo; pero mi esposo me detiene agarrando mis brazos**

 **-Detente, no dejes que tu instinto asesino te controle**

 **-¡Cállate y suéltame Shikamaru! ¡No dejaré que nadie juzgue a mi pequeño por lo que es! ¡No me importa si lo dice mi propio hermano!**

 **-Sé cómo te sientes; pero así no solucionarás nada**

 **-¡Nadie tiene el derecho de subestimar a mi niño!**

 **-Entiendo que estés enojada Temari; pero desde que Shikadai nació, todos sabíamos que no podría hacer mucho de lo que nosotros hemos logrado**

 **-¡Talvez se le dificulten algunas cosas; pero sé que puede lograr otras mucho mejores! ¡Para tu información, tiene la habilidad de los elementos!-Mis hermanos abren sus ojos tanto como sus cuencas se los permiten. Parece que les ha sorprendido**

 **-¿En serio?-Respiro hondo y relajo mi cuerpo**

 **-Sí Kankuro, es verdad. Shikadai nació con esa clase de poder**

 **-¿Cómo es posible?-Gaara está que no se lo cree-Solamente los lobos completos tienen tales capacidades, e incluso esos son contados**

 **-Lo sé; pero mi hijo lo consiguió. Puede que por ahora no sea capaz de transformarse; sin embargo este poder lo puede ayudar bastante**

 **-Es sorprendente. ¿Pero todavía no ha logrado dominarlo?**

 **-No**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Bueno, lo mejor será irnos. Buscaremos a nuestro pequeño**

 **-Muy bien-Shikamaru y yo salimos de ahí y volvemos a la casa de mi hermanito**

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **-¿Se puede saber que te pasó hoy en el entrenamiento?-Nos encontramos en el cuarto de mi prima sentados en la cama conversando. Ya sé que se ve un poco raro que ella me dé permiso para entrar en su habitación; pero no es que tenga muchas opciones**

 **-No lo sé, creo que estaba un poco distraído**

 **-Fue por ella, ¿verdad?**

 **-¿Eh?-Enarco una ceja**

 **-Por Sarada. Tu mente estaba en otro lugar por ella**

 **-Ella no tuvo nada que ver. Entiéndelo**

 **-Claro que tuvo que ver. ¿Crees que no lo noté? Ella se veía triste y a ti te dolió**

 **-E-eso no es cierto-Creo que en este momento parezco un tomate con peinado de piña**

 **-A mí no me puedes engañar. Sé que te gusta esa chica y no puedes evitarlo. Así que, ¿qué esperas para decirle lo que sientes?**

 **.No creo ser capaz de ello. Ella es…grandiosa en todo lo que hace y…bueno…yo solo soy un idiota**

 **-En parte eso es cierto; pero no en todo. Es muy difícil que alguien te gane en shogui**

 **-Bueno, en eso tienes razón-Ambos nos reímos. Puede que tengamos peleas cada dos por tres; pero es una de las personas a la que más le tengo confianza. Cuando hablamos, no tengo miedo en contarle cómo me siento**

 **-Creo que deberías buscarla y aclarar todo este asunto**

 **-Lo haré mañana cuando la vea en la escuela. Ahora iré a entrenar y mejorar mi extraña capacidad para demostrarle a tu padre que sí puedo ser fuerte-Salgo de ahí a toda velocidad y voy a un lugar un poco alejado. Me pongo a hacer sellos con mis manos-¡Futon! ¡Kazekiri no Jutsu!-No ocurre nada. Lo intento varias veces y nada funciona**

 **-No deberías forzarlo-Conozco esa voz. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?**

 **-Sarada…-Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados. ¿Habrá llorado por algo?-¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **-Sí, ¿por qué?-Me mira con esos preciosos orbes negros y profundos que posee**

 **-Te ves mal**

 **-¿Ah sí?-Se ríe nerviosa. Sé cómo está porque la conozco desde que tengo memoria-Eso fue porque estuve entrenando muy duro hace unos momentos**

 **-Ya veo-Sé que algo me oculta, no solamente entrenó. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-Entonces, ¿ya pudiste mejorar tu habilidad?**

 **-Sí, observa-Hace unos pequeños sellos-¡Katon! ¡Goukakyuu no Jutsu!-Una pequeña bola de fuego sale de su boca**

 **-Sorprendente. Como siempre, vas a un paso delante de mí**

 **-Es fácil, lo único que debes hacer es relajar el cuerpo, llevar tu poder a un solo punto y hacer que funcione. Ven, permíteme ayudarte-Se coloca detrás de mí y me rodea con sus finos y delicados brazos relajando los míos con sus manos-Ahora, hazlo-Realizo las posiciones de manos**

 **-¡Futon! ¡Kazekiri no no Jutsu!-Otra vez, no pasa nada**

 **-Se me olvidó decirte algo importante. Debes tener un fuerte sentimiento para poder hacerlo. Así fue como yo lo logré**

 **-¿Y qué fue lo que sentiste?**

 **-Etto…recordé que siempre había querido ver a mis abuelos y el dolor fue tan grande que funcionó-Sé que me miente. Ahí hubo algo más. Estoy seguro**

 **-Mendokusai. ¡Futon! ¡Kazekiri no Jutsu!-Nada sirve-¡Kuso!**

 **-Calma, a la próxima lo harás bien**

 **-¿Segura?**

 **-Claro-Vuelvo a realizarlo. Casi funciona; pero gracias a eso, pierdo el equilibrio y ambos caemos al suelo. Yo quedo encima de ella. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. Sus mejillas están un poco enrojecidas y no puedo negar que las mías no lo están. Siento que podría besarla en este momento. Sarada toca mi rostro con suavidad. Su piel es muy suave. Estoy embobado y perdido en sus ojos. ¿Qué me pasa?**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Este será el último del año

¿Qué creen que pasará después entre Sarada y Shikadai? Dejen su opinión en los comentarios

Boruto parece estarle arruinando la vida a Jun. Admito que me da un poco de risa la forma en que se comporta con él. Al final, sabemos que acabarán juntos

Sé que no hice los entrenamientos muy largos, pues no es que sea muy buena describiendo peleas, no es mi fuerte; sin embargo, las de amor siempre me quedan geniales y lo sé porque hasta yo me emociono cuando las leo.

Gaara subestimó a su propio sobrino. Si Shikamaru no hubiese actuado, Temari habría dejado a su hermano mil metros bajo tierra

-Te: Vaya, el último capítulo del año y todavía falta que ocurran una gran cantidad de cosas

-Yo: Es verdad. Tienen que hacerse novios y luego detener a Madara o de pronto al revés

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos el próximo año con un nuevo capítulo


	4. Sacrificio por Amor

Capítulo 4

Sacrificio por Amor

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Vuelvo a realizarlo. Casi funciona; pero gracias a eso, pierdo el equilibrio y ambos caemos al suelo. Yo quedo encima de ella. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. Sus mejillas están un poco enrojecidas y no puedo negar que las mías no lo están. Siento que podría besarla en este momento. Sarada toca mi rostro con suavidad. Su piel es muy suave. Estoy embobado y perdido en sus ojos. ¿Qué me pasa?**

 **Mi cuerpo actúa por inercia y me acerco más y más a sus labios, estamos tan juntos que puedo sentir cómo su aliento se une con el mío. Inesperadamente, ella me empuja haciendo que caiga de espaldas**

 **-Esto…esto no está bien. Tengo que irme-Sale corriendo y se pierde de mi vista. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir? Mi corazón late a mil, ni si quiera respirando detenidamente puedo controlarlo. ¿Qué estás haciendo Shikadai? ¿En serio te estás enamorando? No tienes tiempo para eso y lo sabes, aquí lo primordial es vencer a Madara**

 **-¡Futon! ¡Kazekiri no Jutsu!-Nada pasa de nuevo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para lograr esto? Por alguna extraña razón, comienzo a recordar su sonrisa, aquella que me genera una sensación de calidez. Al volver a hacer los sellos, una cuchilla de viento se forma en mi mano y lo mando hacia un árbol, el cual cae al instante**

 **-Sabíamos que podrías hacerlo hijo-Esa voz...no es posible; pero, ¿en qué momento? Me volteo**

 **-Mamá…papá…-Supongo que estaba tan concentrado pensando en Sarada y en lograr esta técnica que no sentí su esencia-¿Qué hacen aquí?**

 **-Cuando fuimos a buscarte en la casa de tu tío y no te encontramos, tu prima nos dijo que habías buscado un lugar para entrenar. Así que, tu madre rastreó tu olor**

 **-Ya veo. Ahora ya me siento más seguro de poder vencer a Madara**

 **-¿En serio estás seguro de eso niño?-Kuso, ¿por qué ahora? Mis padres y yo enfocamos la mirada en esa extraña sombra que a cada paso se hacía más visible**

 **-Tú…**

 **-Tranquilízate pequeño, hasta ahora es la segunda vez que nos vemos**

 **-¿A qué has venido?**

 **-Ah nada, solo pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar detenerme al ver aquel poder tan interesante que posees**

 **-Aléjate de él-Dice mi madre al tiempo que se pone delante de mí-No permitiré que lo lastimes así como hiciste con el resto de mi familia**

 **-Es lindo verte de nuevo Temari**

 **-¡Púdrete en el infierno!**

 **-Qué mujer-Mamá se convierte en lobo. Se le ve más furiosa que de costumbre-¿En serio piensas atacarme ahora? Sabes que no tienes la fuerza suficiente para vencerme-Ella solo le gruñe. A la velocidad de la luz, y lo digo así porque ni la vi venir, se abalanza sobre el vampiro y le muerde el abdomen, Este gime de dolor. Los ojos de ella me miran con expectación**

 **-¡Usa tu poder Shikadai! ¡Ahora!-Grita mi padre**

 **-¡Hai! ¡Futon! ¡Kazekiri no Jutsu!-Lanzo varias cuchillas de viento al mismo tiempo. Vaya, esta cosa parece que evoluciona rápido. Le dejo varios cortes en la cara al sujeto. Este poder es increíble, por fin me siento orgulloso de mí**

 **-¿Crees que así de fácil es derrotarme?-Dice con una sonrisa ladina**

 **-¿Qué?-Desaparece como el humo. Kuso, solo era un clon. Ya decía yo que era absurdo que se dejara golpear así como así. Mi madre cae al suelo aún en su transformación**

 **-¡Temari!-Papá corre a ayudarla y yo lo sigo-¿Estás bien?-Toma con delicadeza su cabeza. Ella vuelve a su forma humana y escupe**

 **-Eso ha sido lo más asqueroso que he probado en mi vida. Suman, no quería preocuparte; pero…**

 **-Lo entiendo. Ese sujeto te enerva**

 **-Primero mi mejor amigo, luego mis padres, intentó herirte y ahora quiere lastimar a Shikadai**

 **-No te preocupes madre, te prometo que entre todos lo venceremos. Estoy seguro de ello. Talvez todavía no pueda volverme un lobo; pero con este nuevo poder-Me miro la mano y la cierro en un puño-hay una nueva esperanza-Ambos me sonríen**

 **-Ese es mi pequeño. En fin, debemos volver antes de que se haga más tarde**

 **-De acuerdo-Los tres tomamos nuestro camino a casa. Me recuesto en el sofá. Hoy ha sido un día lleno de cosas, la mayoría un fastidio; pero es lo que hay. Me quedo dormido no sé en qué momento. Al día siguiente, me levanto para ir a mi habitación y arreglarme. Una vez listo, bajo las escaleras y voy a la puerta para salir**

 **-¿Por qué vas a irte tan temprano?-Pregunta mi madre quien se encuentra en la cocina preparando el desayuno-Todavía no es hora de que la escuela comience**

 **-Es cierto; pero debo darme prisa**

 **-¿Por qué tienes tanto afán?**

 **-Debo…debo planear una estrategia**

 **-¿Estrategia?**

 **-Sí, junto con Sarada y los demás debemos planear algo para hacerle frente a ese desgraciado**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Además, quiero proteger a alguien**

 **-¿Por alguien te refieres a Sarada?-Trago saliva**

 **-No, yo…yo me refería a Jun**

 **-Ella puede cuidarse sola y lo sabes. Puedes engañar a todo el mundo; pero jamás a tu madre hijo. Sé que te gusta desde siempre-Supongo que no puedo seguir reprimiéndolo**

 **-¿Así de obvio soy?**

 **-Sí, bastante. Lo más seguro es que en estos momentos creas que no tienes tiempo para estar pensando en el amor. Yo pensaba lo mismo a tu edad; pero…es lo más importante en la vida**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **-Porque en esos tiempos, más o menos a los 16, conocí a tu padre y mi mundo cambió brutalmente. Todos los días me regañaba por el hecho de amar a un humano…**

 **-…pero nuestros corazones siempre hicieron que nos encontráramos-Papá baja las escaleras-Cuando supe que tu mamá era un lobo, me resigné a seguir amándola. De todas formas eso no funcionó. No importaba las veces que intentara olvidarla, ella siempre estaba ahí**

 **-Al final, después de cierto tiempo, aceptamos que no podíamos escapar de este vínculo y decidimos permanecer juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas**

 **-Ustedes dos sí que son cursis**

 **-Cuando te juntes con Sarada, lo entenderás Shikadai-Dijo mi padre alborotando mi cabello**

 **-¡Oe! ¡Sabes la pereza que me da volver a recogerlo!**

 **-¿Acaso te importa tu presentación con ella?-Me pongo rojo. Kami, llévame contigo**

 **-N-no, claro que no**

 **-Entonces no te preocupes tanto por tu cabello**

 **-Tengo que irme-Salgo de mi casa y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Me acomodo el pelo en mi clásica coleta. Voy a buscar a Jun. Cuando llego, timbro. Como todas las mañanas, mi tía Matsuri me abre**

 **-¿Shikadai? ¿No crees que todavía es un poco temprano?**

 **-Hay cosas que no pueden esperar. ¿Podrías llamarla?**

 **-Sigue durmiendo**

 **-Esa holgazana**

 **-Tú eres más holgazán; aunque estos días no tanto como de costumbre**

 **-Lo sé, ahora que lo pienso, debo estar enfermo-La mujer suelta una pequeña risa**

 **-Lo más seguro**

 **-Oye Nara, ¿vamos o qué?-Por fin, la persona que desafortunadamente estaba buscando**

 **-Hola para ti también primita**

 **-¿Jun? ¿Hace cuánto estás levantada?**

 **-Hace más de 20 minutos. Sabía que este vendría temprano**

 **-Trátalo con más respeto. Es tu primo mayor**

 **-Dos años no es mucha diferencia. Como sea, me voy mamá. Nos vemos en la tarde**

 **-Claro-Se despiden y nos encaminamos hasta la residencia Uchiha**

 **-¿Cómo sabías que vendría más temprano?**

 **-Te conozco cuando algo te inquieta. Duermes menos de lo normal**

 **-Como sea, ¿por qué la cara más enojada de lo usual?-Porque es verdad, su ceño está demasiado fruncido. Es normal que lo tenga así; pero no tanto**

 **-Estoy bien, no es nada que te interese**

 **-Entonces sí pasa algo-Excelente, mordió el anzuelo. La conozco, no puede engañarme tan fácil**

 **-No pasa nada, todo está bien**

 **-¿Segura?**

 **-¡Si te digo que sí es porque sí!-Definitivamente, algo le pasa**

 **-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, somos familia-Suspira sonoramente**

 **-De acuerdo. Es Boruto**

 **-¿Te volvió a mandar algo?**

 **-Sí, es un fastidio. No lo soporto. Mi paciencia no es que dure mucho y lo sabes. Si llega a intentar algo conmigo hoy, juro que le partiré la cara**

 **-Calma, tampoco vayas a mandarlo a un hospital. Como te dije ayer, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad**

 **-Creo que la falta de sueño te está afectando el cerebro. Jamás haría una locura de esas. No es mi tipo**

 **-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Talvez llegue a sorprenderte**

 **-¿Sorprenderme? Por favor, ¿a Sabaku No Jun? Debes estar bromeando-Por raro que suene, a veces me recuerda a mi madre. Siempre tan orgullosa. Honestamente me pregunto si en serio es la hija de mis tíos**

 **-Pensé que nunca llegarían-Ahí se encuentra mi amiga recostada en la pared mirándonos fijamente**

 **-¿Cómo sabías que llegaríamos a esta hora?**

 **-De hecho no fue tan fácil. Mi padre me despertó porque sintió tu olor cerca**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Nos vamos?**

 **-Muy bien-Mi prima se nos adelanta**

 **-¿Quieres hablar de lo de ayer?**

 **-Etto…**

 **-Sé que es algo incómodo; pero…**

 **-¡Vamos, rápido! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!-Sarada me mira**

 **-En este momento hay cosas mucho más importantes que esa, podemos discutirlo después**

 **-De acuerdo-Los tres nos encaminamos a la escuela. El primero en recibirnos, es Boruto**

 **-¿Qué tal Shikadai? Sarada y, por supuesto…mi cariñito Jun-Le guiña un ojo de forma picarona a la desgraciada. Esta le profana un puño en todo el rostro que lo hace caer a varios metros de distancia**

 **-Sigo diciendo que eso no era necesario**

 **-¡No te metas en esto!-Me mira con toda su furia contenida. En serio, así da demasiado miedo, y eso que todavía no está enojada al 100%. Y no pienso averiguar cómo será cuando llegue a ese punto-¡Este es un asunto entre él y yo!**

 **-Por Kami, qué mujer. Cada día te amo más-Dice el rubio medio atontado; pero después de ese golpe, ¿quién no estaría así? Ella lo agarra de la camiseta y lo levanta**

 **-¡Ya cállate estúpido! ¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz de una maldita vez?! ¡Estoy harta de tus estúpidos regalos!**

 **-Veo que ya los recibiste. Son con mucho cariño**

 **-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a darme uno! ¡De lo contrario, te mato!**

 **-No me importa morir, en cuanto sea por tus propias manos**

 **-¡Te odio!-Le volvió a brindar un buen zambombazo. Ahora sí creo que lo mató. Se va dando zancadas. Hayabusa llega a la escena**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ¿Estás bien Boruto?-Lo mira con confusión**

 **-Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida-Parece que la cabeza le da vueltas. Supongo que Jun se pasó esta vez**

 **-¿Alguien me puede explicar la situación?**

 **-Creo que no hay mucho que explicar**

 **-Dime una cosa Sarada, ¿le hizo algo a Jun?**

 **-Eso es obvio-El cazador agarra al humano por debajo de los brazos y lo ayuda a levantar-En serio amigo, debes dejar de anhelar a una mujer que nunca podrás tener**

 **-Sé que es una de las más difíciles de aquí; pero no es imposible de conquistar. Al final, será mía, lo juro-Ahora está hablando como borracho**

 **-Mendokusai…-Me froto las sienes**

 **-Shikadai…**

 **-¿Ahora qué quieres?**

 **-¿Qué tengo que hacer para conquistar el corazón de tu prima?-No puede estar hablando en serio**

 **-Entre más te alejes de ella, te harás un favor y de alguna forma mi prima te lo agradecerá**

 **-Eso no me ayuda viejo. Debe haber algo en este mundo que le guste**

 **-Aparte de arruinar vidas y romper caras, no se me ocurre otra cosa**

 **-Se supone que eres parte de su familia, deberías conocerla más**

 **-Me da pereza viejo**

 **-Por favor, hazlo por mí**

 **-Bien-Este tipo, no importa en qué estado se encuentre, irrita demasiado-Le gusta leer, más bien le fascina; sin embargo, eso no va contigo**

 **-¿Cuál es su libro favorito?**

 **-¿En serio estás planeando leer? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Boruto?**

 **-Sigo siendo yo Hayabusa. Tú más que nadie debe saber que por una mujer soy capaz de cualquier sacrificio, incluso si ese es fregarme la vista con más de cinco palabras seguidas escritas por computador en un papel**

 **-Estás loco**

 **-Da igual. Responde a mi pregunta**

 **-Mendokusai…-Me rasco la nuca-Últimamente, ha estado emocionada con uno que se llama "La Chica del Tren" de "Paula Hawkins". Dice que es perfecto**

 **-Entonces lo leeré, todo sea por conseguir su amor**

 **-Definitivamente no tienes remedio**

 **-Ya me conoces Sarada-La campana suena y nos dirigimos al salón de clases. Todo esto parece una eternidad. Por fin, llega la hora de comer. Me muero de hambre**

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Me siento en el pasto para comer mi bento. Tengo muchísima hambre. En ese momento, llega Shikadai con un lápiz y una hoja de papel. No me digan que quiere planear una estrategia. Es lo más seguro**

 **-Hola-Me saluda**

 **-Hola, ¿qué quieres planear ahora?**

 **-Algo que talvez pueda ayudarnos en la pelea; pero antes de eso, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente-De todas las cosas que puede recordar, ¿eso es lo que más piensa?**

 **-Lo sé-Suspiro con pesadez-¿Quieres comenzar?**

 **-Si así lo quieres. Entiendo lo incómodo que es todo esto para ti. Para mí también lo es. En fin, lo que pasó ayer fue…**

 **-…raro**

 **-Sí, así que…debemos aclararnos. ¿Qué es lo que nos pasa?**

 **-No lo sé; pero…debemos procurar que no vuelva a pasar-Me duele el hecho de tener que decirlo; pero es lo mejor en este momento. No podemos seguir así, no ahora**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo. Muy bien, comencemos a formar el plan**

 **-Bien-Vamos a empezar; pero nuestros oídos no nos lo permiten, ya que hay una pequeña escenita que parece estar llamando la atención del público**

 **-¿Cómo estás primor?-Boruto está coqueteándole a Jun de nuevo. ¿Cuándo piensa parar? Es poco probable que ella le dé pie con bola; pero en fin, ese es nuestro amigo rubio, aquel que nunca se rinde y siempre consigue lo que quiere**

 **-Aléjate de mí baka. No tengo tiempo como para perderlo contigo**

 **-¿Por qué tan reservada?-La abraza por alrededor del hombro. Ahora sí que es hombre muerto**

 **-Suéltame o te pego. Contaré hasta tres y si no actúas…**

 **-No seas así conmigo. Solo quiero que tengamos una conversación**

 **-Uno…**

 **-¿Es mucho pedir?**

 **-Dos…**

 **-Por favor, no seas así**

 **-¡Tres!-Recibió una patada en toda su zona pélvica. Eso debió doler. Cae al suelo**

 **-¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan cruel?**

 **-Cuando dejes de ser imbécil y no me sigas de nuevo-Se acerca a nosotros con rabia. Fijo se dio cuenta de que la estábamos observando**

 **-Estamos listos para el golpe de muerte-Dice Shikadai asustado mientras se inclina ante su prima**

 **-No vengo para eso. Contigo no vale la pena gastar mis nudillos-Veo que mi amigo sonríe ladinamente. Supongo que su prima cayó en su pequeña trampa**

 **-¿Entonces con Boruto sí lo vale?-La mira desafiante. Ella abre sus ojos como platos**

 **-Con él sí que menos; pero es la única manera en la que me deje en paz; aunque…supongo que eso tampoco va a funcionar. Como sea, ¿vamos a planear la estrategia o qué?-Se nota que está nerviosa. Creo que alguien por fin se está enamorando**

 **-Muy bien**

 **-¿Cuál estrategia?-Esa voz. Está aquí. ¿Cómo es posible que nunca nos deje descansar?**

 **-Madara…-Me levanto del suelo y me pongo en posición de pelea-¿A qué has venido esta vez?**

 **-Solamente a ver cuánto han avanzado. Necesito conocer las habilidades de mis futuros contrincantes**

 **-No te saldrás con la tuya-Shikadai se hace a mi lado y Jun lo sigue**

 **-Vamos a detenerte, te lo juro-La chica se convierte en lobo y le gruñe**

 **-¡Espera Jun! ¡No puedes atacarlo así no más!-Ella hace como que no lo escucha y ataca al vampiro, o eso es lo que intenta. Este la agarra del cuello, haciendo que vuelva a su forma humana**

 **-Ya me tienes harto niña. Haré que te despidas de este mundo para siempre- Acumula poder en su mano. Kuso, piensa darle un golpe directo en la cabeza. Intentamos llegar a ella; pero Madara bloquea nuestros movimientos. Cada día se hace más fuerte, ¿cómo es posible?**

 **-¡Jun!-Grito. Inesperadamente, alguien se mete en medio de esos dos recibiendo el impacto. No puede ser…-¡Boruto!-El hombre arroja a la chica contra un árbol y se desvanece. Recuperamos la movilidad**

 **-Encárgate de Boruto, yo ayudaré a mi prima**

 **-Hai-Corro hacia mi amigo rubio-Vamos…despierta…tienes que despertar-No puedo evitar llorar-Boruto…despierta…por favor…**

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Salgo del salón. Si te preguntas qué estaba haciendo, pues es muy fácil. Me quedé adelantando un poco la tarea que nos dejaron, ya que no quiero quedarme por más de cuatro horas terminándola, en donde tres de ellas me la paso jugando**

 **Al salir, me quedo pasmado. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Corro hacia Shikadai y veo a Jun entre sus brazos inconsciente. Él solo me mira**

 **-¿Pero qué…?**

 **-Madara-Ese maldito, otra vez volvió a lastimarnos-él…**

 **-No necesitas decir más amigo. Con su nombre me basta. ¿Está bien?**

 **-Sí, todavía respira. Eso es una buena señal**

 **-Shikadai…-Dice ella con voz débil entreabriendo los ojos**

 **-Tranquila-Acaricia su rostro-Ahora estás a salvo-Voltea la mirada-Sarada, ¿qué tal Boruto?-¿Boruto? ¿Qué le pasó? Volteo mi cara y lo veo ahí. Parece muerto**

 **-No responde…no responde-¿Qué? Corro hacia esos dos y veo a mi mejor amigo**

 **-Boruto…vamos viejo…contéstame-Poso mi cabeza sobre su pecho y abro los ojos de par en par**

 **-¿Qué pasa Hayabusa?**

 **-Sigue vivo. Sus latidos son débiles. Debemos hacer algo ahora o de lo contrario morirá-Lo cargo entre mis brazos-Vamos a su casa de inmediato. No hay tiempo que perder**

 **-Hai-Los tres y Jun, quien es cargada en la espalda por su primo, corremos hasta la residencia Uzumaki**

 **-¡Sarada, Shikadai! ¡Llamen a sus padres! ¡Talvez ellos sepan algo de esto!**

 **-Entendido-Una vez que llegamos, toco el timbre tantas veces que parece que lo voy a fundir. Su mamá abre**

 **-Niños; ¿pero qué…?-Al ver a su hijo, se le humedecen los ojos-¿Qué pasó?-Nos deja pasar y recostamos a Boruto en la cama de su cuarto. Segundos después, los padres de mis amigos llegan**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió esta vez?**

 **-Es sobre…-Los mitad humanos revelan todo lo sucedido dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta, hasta a mí**

 **-Por favor…salven a mi hijo**

 **-No te preocupes Naruto, así lo haremos. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, acompáñenme**

 **-Hai-Los seis adultos se van escaleras arriba y nos dejan solos en medio de la sala**

 **-No se preocupen, él saldrá bien de esto**

 **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?**

 **-Soy su mejor amigo, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Si no se ha rendido en conquistar a una de las mujeres más rudas de toda la escuela, con esto sí que menos lo hará**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con ruda? ¿Acaso quién te has creído?-Creo que la prefería cuando todavía no había recuperado la conciencia**

 **-Cálmate mujer. Solo fue un comentario-Su primo intenta relajar las tensiones que unas simples palabras causaron en su familiar. Sigo preguntándome cómo la ha soportado por tantos años**

 **-Onii-chan…onii-chan...está…**

 **-Tranquila Himawari. Hayabusa ya dijo que se repondrá, sabes que puedes confiar en su palabra-Sarada intenta calmarla. Detesto ver a la chica de mis sueños tan triste. Admito que se ve muy tierna en ese estado; pero sonriendo se ve mucho mejor**

 **-Himawari…-Me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado-Si quieres llorar, adelante, nadie puede detenerte**

 **-Hayabusa…-Las lágrimas no tardan nada en aparecer y la abrazo-Arigato…-Acaricio sus cabellos**

 **-No me lo agradezcas, sabes que siempre estaré para ti-Después de haber esperado como por media hora, los seis padres llegan. Todos nos paramos de los asientos expectantes por una respuesta**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está? ¿Se repondrá?-Pregunta la hermana de mi amigo casi sin respirar**

 **-Él estará bien hija. No se despertará hasta mañana-Dice su padre-Necesita recuperar sus fuerzas esta noche-Respiramos aliviados**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que lo hirió?-Debía preguntarlo, ese sujeto de verdad me importa. Con decir que hemos estado juntos desde que tenemos memoria es más que suficiente para comprenderlo**

 **-Una técnica prohibida-Comienza diciendo la madre de Shikadai-Si le hubiese dado directamente en la cabeza, no estaría vivo. Menos mal solamente le hirió un costado del abdomen, por eso fue fácil salvarlo**

 **-Entiendo. ¿Podemos verlo?**

 **-Claro que sí; pero no todos al tiempo.**

 **-Iremos Himawari y yo primero, si no les molesta**

 **-Está bien. Es entendible que la hermana sea quien debe verlo antes que cualquiera de nosotros**

 **-Aprecio que lo comprendan. Vamos Himawari**

 **-Hai-Nos encaminamos al lugar. Abro la puerta dejando que ella entre primero y luego la cierro detrás de mí**

 **-Di lo que tengas que decir. Permaneceré aquí atrás**

 **-Bueno-Vuelve a romper en llanto-Estoy muy feliz de que estés bien. No tienes idea lo mucho que me habría dolido el hecho de perderte, porque más que un hermano, eres mi guía, mi protector y mejor amigo. Siempre he podido contar contigo al igual que con Hayabusa cuando estoy mal. Te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Sé que solemos pelear por tonterías a veces; pero sé que jamás nos separaremos. Gracias a ti, he crecido mucho en espíritu y he aprendido a valorar a los verdaderos amigos. Arigato, onii-chan**

 **-¿Terminaste?-Pregunto apoyado en la pared. Deposita un beso en su frente**

 **-Sí, ya puedes proseguir-Da unos pasos hacia atrás y yo avanzo hacia él**

 **-Hola amigo, me alegro de que sigas con vida. Te juro que cuando supe lo que pasó, casi me da algo. Jamás me perdonaría el hecho de perderte. Eres mi mejor amigo y siempre nos hemos sostenido el hombro mutuamente. Te prometo que cuando tú no puedas, cuidaré de tu hermana porque tanto ella como tú son personas muy importantes para mí. Creo que no tengo mucho que decir, ya sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras. En fin, espero poder verte mucho mejor mañana**

 **-¿Eso es todo?**

 **-Sí, hay que dejar que los demás digan lo que sienten en sus corazones por tu hermano**

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Finalmente, Himawari y Hayabusa bajan las escaleras**

 **-Ya pueden seguir ustedes**

 **-Quiero ir primero-Digo. Los demás solo me miran y asienten**

 **-No vayas a regañarlo por favor-Dice el cazador. Solo me rio. Tomo el camino hasta la habitación de Boruto y entro. Suspiro**

 **-Bueno, llego mi turno de hablar. Solo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y no vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como esa; pero, de no haber sido por ti, Jun no estaría viva y sé lo mucho que ella significa para ti. Admito que hubo un tiempo en el que me gustaste; sin embargo, eso cambió con el paso de los años ya que comencé a pasar más tiempo con Shikadai. En fin, espero verte mañana con todas las pilas puestas y con esa sonrisa que solo el propio Boruto sabe hacer**

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **-¿En qué piensas tanto viejo?-Hayabusa me saca de mis pensamientos porque, sí, estaba distraído pensando en todo lo ocurrido**

 **-No es nada, estoy bien-Vemos como Sarada baja las escaleras con lentitud y paciencia**

 **-Bueno, ¿quién es el siguiente?**

 **-Yo-Me levanto y subo las escaleras hasta mi destino. Una vez que llego, cierro la puerta y me acerco a ese rubio que siempre se mete en problemas**

 **-Lo primero que quiero decirte es que…agradezco profundamente lo que hiciste por mi prima. No creo que haya ninguna forma de recompensarte por ello. Eres una gran persona. De no ser por ti, talvez ella habría muerto y nunca me lo hubiese perdonado. Siempre has sido la clase de hombre que está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás; aunque tenga que dar su vida en el intento y por eso te valoro mucho más de lo que crees. Bueno, creo que ya me alargué bastante. Descansa**

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Shikadai vuelve. Ahora solo queda que una persona lo vea**

 **-¿Estás lista Jun?**

 **-Sí-Veo como la mujer sube las escaleras con pesadez, pues todavía no se ha recuperado del todo. La sigo con sigilo; aunque sé que ella sabe lo que estoy haciendo. Me sorprende que no piense en decirme nada. Una vez que sube, entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta. Acerco mi oreja a la madera para escuchar**

 **-Hola baka. No soy del tipo de personas que haga esto con frecuencia; pero…a-arigato. Nunca nadie antes se había sacrificado de esa manera por mí. De verdad te lo agradezco. Sé que casi nunca presto atención a las idioteces que dices y cada vez que intentas algo conmigo; sin embargo, te considero una buena persona y eres…sensacional. Jamás permites que alguien se meta con tus amigos y siempre los proteges como si tu vida dependiera de ello. ¿Por qué lo hiciste si tú y yo no somos más que compañeros?**

 **-Para mí sí eres algo más que eso-Abro mis ojos tanto como mis cuencas me lo permiten. ¿Hace cuánto está despierto?**

 **-¿No se supone que deberías estar dormido?**

 **-Sí; pero tu voz me llamó. Lindas palabras, no esperé que las dijeras**

 **-¡Ni creas que las diré de nuevo!**

 **-No es necesario, con una vez me es suficiente**

 **-¿Nunca dejas de hacer el tonto?**

 **-No, es divertido la verdad-Escucho como los dos se ríen. Parece que una relación puede nacer aquí**

 **-En fin, creo que terminé aquí. Mejor me voy y dejo que descanses**

 **-¿No piensas darme algo por salvarte?-Ella suspira sonoramente**

 **-Supongo que te lo debo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

 **-Un beso…solo eso**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco!**

 **-¿O prefieres algo más?**

 **-¡Bien! Lo haré-Espero que se lo haya dado en la frente-Ahora sí me voy**

 **-Cuídate y no vuelvas a perder el control de ese modo**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso aparecerás como un caballero de brillante armadura para rescatarme una vez más?**

 **-Si tengo que, lo haré. Por ti soy capaz de todo lo que esté a mi alcance**

 **-Tú siempre tan exagerado-Siento como se acerca. Debo salir de aquí-Ni se te ocurra moverte Hayabusa, sé que estás ahí-Kuso, ya valí. Ella sale y me mira**

 **-Estoy listo para el golpe**

 **-¿De qué hablas? Solo quería decirte que no menciones nada acerca de esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-M-Muy bien-Estoy pasmado. Los dos bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con el resto**

 **-Creo que ya es hora de irnos-Dice mamá-Vamos hijo**

 **-Hai**

 **-Hayabusa…espera…-Su voz me detiene. Me volteo para ver sus perfectos y brillantes ojos azules**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Prométeme que protegerás a mi hermano cuando yo no esté cerca-Le sonrío ladinamente y revuelvo su cabello**

 **-Te lo prometo-Nos vamos. En el camino, nos encontramos con alguien a quién no esperábamos ver. Genial, esto es lo último que me faltaba. No sé cómo saldremos de esta. Supongo que la única opción que nos queda es pelear**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Obviamente ya todos sabemos quién es el sujeto con el que Hayabusa y sus padres se encontraron, no es difícil de deducir

Sé que en esta temporada los padres no han narrado casi nada; pero aquí son más protagonistas los hijos que ellos. Espero que no les afecte o moleste

El título indica dos cosas en las parejas de Boruto y Jun y Shikadai y Sarada. En la primera pareja, es el acto de valentía por parte del Uzumaki por la Sabaku No. En la segunda pareja, el hecho de no dejarse guiar por el amor hasta que el enemigo haya sido derrotado

Es una lástima que no haya habido beso en entre Shikadai y Sarada, talvez pase más adelante

Como siempre, Shikamaru y Temari son unos completos cursis hablando de su relación amorosa, en fin, amé esa parte

Qué tierno es Boruto, prácticamente dio su vida por la chica que adora. Por cierto, el libro de la chica del tren sí existe. Si ya lo leyeron, sabrán lo genial que es, sino, ¿qué esperan para conseguirlo o descargarlo por PDF?

-Jun: Eso fue humillante

-Yo: ¿Qué?

-Jun: Lo que tuve que decirle a Boruto

-Yo: Tranquila, pronto te irás acostumbrando

-Jun: Kuso…

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	5. Cuando los Sentimientos Crecen

Capítulo 5

Cuando los Sentimientos Crecen

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Nos vamos. En el camino, nos encontramos con alguien a quién no esperábamos ver. Genial, esto es lo último que me faltaba. No sé cómo saldremos de esta. Supongo que la única opción que nos queda es pelear**

 **-Vaya; pero miren lo que me trajo el viento**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?-Mamá nos protege a papá y a mí**

 **-Solo ver qué tan habilidoso se ha puesto tu hijo con los años**

 **-¿No te fue suficiente el haber herido a un humano?**

 **-Él se metió en medio, técnicamente no fue mi culpa. Yo solo quería matar a la chica**

 **-No tienes corazón**

 **-Y nunca lo tuve para que lo sepas Tenten**

 **-¡Te voy a matar Madara!-Mi padre toma a su esposa por los hombros**

 **-Por favor, no vayas a cometer una estupidez. A ti no pienso perderte-Mamá se tranquiliza**

 **-Neji…**

 **-Descuida, no vine a pelear. Sé que perdería el tiempo haciéndolo. Solamente quiero decirles una cosa. La pelea más importante se acerca poco a poco y al final, venceré. El mundo se arrodillará ante mí y seré el rey supremo**

 **-Puedes destruir lo que sea; pero jamás derrotarás al rey**

 **-Eso ya lo veremos. He desarrollado técnicas capaces de matarlo**

 **-¡Jamás te saldrás con la tuya!**

 **-Creo que ya lo hice**

 **-¿Qué?-Estoy inmutado. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?**

 **-Véanlo por ustedes mismos-Comienzo a olfatear algo extraño. Eso es…-¿Ya lo sintieron?-El sujeto se desvanece**

 **-¿Fuego?-Los tres corremos hasta nuestra casa y efectivamente, se está desmantelando poco a poco hasta volverse cenizas**

 **-¡Maldito!-Me tiro al suelo y lo golpeo con mis nudillos hasta que sangran-Me vengaré, lo juro-Lo material es lo que menos me importa, lo que pasa es que mi abuelo estaba ahí, durmiendo, ya que en estos días no se había sentido nada bien**

 **-No…esto no es…esto no es posible-Mi padre se tira al suelo y llora-¡Padre!**

 **-¡Abuelo Hizashi!-Las lágrimas caen una por una de mis ojos. Ese infeliz poco a poco nos está destruyendo. Hay cosas que no puedo tolerar, y esta es una de ellas. A mí me pueden torturar cuántas veces sea; pero con mi familia nadie se mete o de lo contrario, lo mato**

 **-Por ahora, debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche hasta que encontremos en donde vivir. Vamos mis hombrecitos**

 **-¡No!-Grito levantándome-¡Yo rescataré a mi abuelo! ¡No me importa si debo morir!**

 **-¿¡Estás loco Hayabusa!? ¡Ni creas que te voy a dejar meterte entre todo ese fuego!**

 **-¡No te metas en esto madre! ¡Mi abuelo aún no está listo para irse!**

 **-Tu madre tiene razón hijo-Dice papá entre lágrimas-No puedes arriesgar tu vida de ese modo-Le bajo el tono a mi voz**

 **-Si fueran ustedes o mis amigos los que estuvieran ahí, haría lo mismo-Me adentro entre los escombros**

 **-¡Hayabusa!-Escucho a mamá gritar. Hago caso omiso y sigo mi camino. Empiezo a toser debido al humo, el cual incrementa a cada segundo. Agradezco que la habitación de mi abuelo quede en el primer piso. Entro a este y lo encuentro**

 **-Abuelo…abuelo…despierta…-No responde; pero siento los latidos de su corazón. Aún no ha muerto. Lo pongo sobre mi espalda e intento salir de ahí. Un pedazo de madera del techo cae justo a mi lado. Me asusto ante el impacto y sigo avanzando. Ya casi estoy en la puerta. Caigo, intento levantarme. No puedo. La vista se me nubla**

 **-Hijo…hijo…aquí estoy…papá está aquí**

 **-Pa…pá…-Dejo de sentir el peso de él sobre mi espalda. Un recuerdo penumbra mi mente**

-FLASHBACK-

Iba caminando por las preciosas calles algo distraído. Mis ojos desviaron su mirada para verla. Como siempre, sonreía. Me acerqué lentamente

-El día en que no te vea feliz, voy a preocuparme

-Hayabusa…

-Hola

-No sabía que andabas por aquí

-Yo tampoco sabía que estarías en este lugar. Y eso, ¿ya te dejan salir sola?

-No, onii-chan anda por allí-Señaló hacia el frente y era cierto. Ahí se encontraba ese rubio. Se volteó

-Oh, hola Hayabusa-Se acercó corriendo hacia mí. Nos dimos un abrazo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo caminar. ¿Y ustedes?

-Himawari quería buscar mariposas, así que vinimos juntos

-Ya veo

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan! ¡Tengo una!

-¿Vamos?

-De acuerdo-Corrimos hacia la pequeña niña quien estaba haciendo un puchero-¿Qué pasó? ¿No que habías agarrado una mariposa?

-Sí; pero…se me perdió-Puso una cara triste

-No te preocupes-Puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y revolví sus cabellos-Nosotros la recuperaremos por ti, ¿verdad Boruto?

-¿Eh?-Me miro con una ceja levantada-Oh, por supuesto

-¡Arigato!-Gritó ella emocionada. Recuerdo que tardamos más de 45 minutos para conseguirla, ya que todas las que obteníamos, no eran la que su hermana anhelaba. Finalmente, la encontramos

-¿Esta es?-Pregunté con agitación

-Sí. Casi que no. Esta es la mariposa Saturno. Es una de las más bellas y exóticas en todo el planeta. No se encuentran a menudo por estas zonas

-¿Y para qué la querías?

-Solo para contemplarla. Adoro el color de sus alas porque por eso se le llama Saturno, por el hecho de que sus tonos son muy similares a los de ese planeta

-¿Desde cuándo sabes eso hermanita?

-Desde que empecé a leer sobre estos insectos. Lo hago en mis tiempos libres

-Interesante. Cuando volvamos a estar los tres por aquí, encontraremos otra igual-Sus ojos brillaron

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **Poco a poco voy perdiendo el conocimiento**

 **..(Tenten)**

 **Neji sale con el señor Hizashi y nuestro hijo entre sus brazos. Es un alivio. Yo habría ido a buscarlo; pero mi esposo no me lo permitió y dijo que él mismo iría. Detesto el hecho de no poder proteger a mi propia familia**

 **-Están vivos. Debemos llevarlos de inmediato a un hospital**

 **-Hai-Cargo a mi pequeño en brazos y nos encaminamos a nuestro destino. Una vez ahí, sitúan a cada uno en una camilla distinta para llevarlo a la sala de cuidados intensivos. Me siento en una de las sillas y exhalo mucho aire**

 **-Tranquila, se pondrán bien**

 **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?**

 **-Nuestro hijo es fuerte y lo sabes. Esto no lo va a derrotar tan fácil**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dejé irse así no más?-Neji me abraza**

 **-Fue su voluntad salvar a su familia. Tú no tienes la culpa de eso amor-Me echo a la pena llorando como una niña pequeña**

 **-¿Y qué pasará si…si él…?**

 **-Va a seguir viviendo. Te lo prometo. Ya no llores-Se separa de mí y limpia mis lágrimas con sus pulgares-Ninguno de nosotros pudo prevenir lo que Madara iba a hacer. No es algo que pudiéramos saber, no tenemos poderes. Solo somos simples mortales**

 **-Ya lo sé; pero…no quiero perder a nuestro hijo**

 **-Él seguirá con nosotros; pero debes confiar en su voluntad. Solo él puede decidir su destino-Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y vuelvo a sollozar**

 **-Te amo…**

 **-Y yo a ti-Nos quedamos así un buen rato**

…

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Me toco el pecho. ¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Qué está pasando?**

 **-¿Estás bien Shikadai?**

 **-Sí papá, lo estoy-Vamos de camino a casa**

 **-¿Sientes ese olor hijo?-Pregunta mamá**

 **-Sí, son…**

 **-…cenizas-Decimos al mismo tiempo**

 **-¿Cenizas? ¿Cómo que cenizas?-Papá se alarma-¿Acaso algo se quemó?**

 **-Eso parece**

 **-A juzgar por la esencia, es reciente. Kuso…-Salgo corriendo y mis padres me siguen. Al llegar a la zona a la que fuimos guiados, abrimos los ojos como platos**

 **-¿Esta no es la casa de Tenten?-Mi madre está estupefacta; pero, ¿quién no lo estaría al ver la residencia de uno de tus amigos vuelta escombros?**

 **-Voy a investigar**

 **-Vamos juntos-Dice mi padre. Los tres nos acercamos con cautela y revisamos todo**

 **-Ella no estuvo aquí; pero sí su hijo y su esposo. Además, alguien más vivía aquí**

 **-Este olor es similar al padre de Hayabusa**

 **-Tienes razón Shikadai. Aparte, el olor de Madara es más que evidente. Fijo él el causante de esta masacre**

 **-Puede que sea del padre de Neji el otro residente. Él un día me dijo que se quedaría viviendo con ellos por un tiempo mientras se recuperaba**

 **-Tiene sentido. Sí, puede ser él-Saco mi celular y marco a la casa de Boruto. Me contestan**

 **-¿Hola?**

 **-Buenas noches, ¿hablo con el padre de Boruto?**

 **-Sí, con él. ¿Quién habla?**

 **-Naruto, soy yo, Shikadai**

 **-¿Shikadai? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu madre cómo se encuentra?**

 **-Todos estamos bien, el problema es con Hayabusa y su familia**

 **-¿Qué? Dame los detalles-Explico lo poco que he visto**

 **-¿Es mucho pedir que informe a los demás de la situación?**

 **-Tranquilo, cuenta conmigo-Cuelgo**

 **-Ahora lo vital es encontrarlos**

 **-De acuerdo. Es hora de buscar-Olemos por todas partes hasta dar con un hospital. ¿En serio están ahí? Entramos y los vemos en la sala de espera. Voltean sus rostros y nos observan**

 **-Shikamaru…Temari…Shikadai…**

 **-Ya estamos aquí**

 **-¿Cómo supieron dónde estábamos?-Pregunta la cazadora con confusión**

 **-Amiga, siempre sabré donde estás-Mi madre le sonríe ladinamente-Ya nos enteramos de lo que Madara hizo. No tenemos palabras al respecto-Los demás ya están llegando. Puedo sentir sus esencias**

 **-¿Por qué no me contaste nada Tenten?-Ya están aquí**

 **-Naruto…chicos…ustedes…**

 **-Claro que vinimos a apoyarte, ¿qué clase de amigos seríamos si no lo hiciéramos? Shikadai me lo dijo todo**

 **-Ya veo. Agradecemos que estén aquí**

 **-Tenten, ¿cuál fue la razón de que no nos contaras nada de esto?**

 **-No quería que me tuvieran pena Sakura**

 **-¿Pena? No debes ocultarnos este tipo de cosas. Talvez podamos ayudar en algo**

 **-Ya estamos bastante preocupados con tener que enfrentar a ese sujeto Sasuke, más cosas nos pueden colapsar la cabeza**

 **-Eso no interesa. Sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros**

 **-Yo…**

 **-En fin, lo importante es que ya estamos aquí. Ahora, solo es cuestión de esperar respuesta por parte del doctor acerca del estado de tu hijo y tu suegro-Mamá detiene la discusión. Nos quedamos el resto de la noche ahí, esperando una señal o algo que nos diga que Hayabusa y su abuelo están vivos**

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Sin darnos cuenta, acabamos dormidos en las sillas. A la mañana siguiente, me despierto. Esperen, ¿ese no es Boruto? ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que debería estar descansando en su casa. Me voy a acercar a él; pero Jun lo hace primero. Finjo que sigo dormida y escucho su conversación**

 **-Toma. Es café recién hecho**

 **-Arigato-El rubio recibe el vaso. La mujer se sienta a su lado**

 **-Entiendo lo duro que es todo esto para ti; pero no te pongas triste**

 **-¿Y cómo se supone que debo ponerme? ¿Feliz? ¿Feliz de que mi mejor amigo está hospitalizado y yo no puedo hacer nada?**

 **-No, no quería decir eso. Me refiero a que no puedes deprimirte, sino esa persona se pondría peor-Enfoca su mirada en ella, quien sigue mirando hacia el frente**

 **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?**

 **-Porque…cómo te sientes ahora…es como yo me sentí cuando quedaste inconsciente. No quería aceptar el hecho de que…que…**

 **-Que…**

 **-…que podrías marcharte y nunca volver-Escucho como llora-Gomen-Se limpió los ojos con el antebrazo**

 **-¿Por qué te disculpas?**

 **-No me gusta llorar en frente de los demás. Me hace sentir vulnerable**

 **-Es lindo que me dejes conocerte un poco más**

 **-Baka…como sea, solo no te dejes llevar por el mal camino. Hayabusa estará bien, puedo asegurártelo**

 **-¿En serio lo crees?**

 **-¿Le tengo más fe yo a él que la persona que se supone es su mejor amigo?**

 **-Muy graciosa. Creo que tienes razón; debo creer en mi amigo. Él todavía no puede morir, tenemos muchas cosas pendientes. Arigato**

 **-No me lo agradezcas-Toma la mano de él-De ahora en adelante, siempre estaré cuando más me necesites, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-¿En qué momento te volviste tan considerada conmigo?**

 **-No lo sé-Suspira-De pronto cuando me di cuenta de lo agradable y especial que eres conmigo. Te juro que nadie nunca me ha tratado de esa manera tan tierna como tú lo haces**

 **-¿Ni siquiera Shikadai?**

 **-No, con él nos entendemos mejor cuando discutimos**

 **-Entiendo. Esto implica que, ¿tengo una oportunidad?**

 **-No, por ahora. Cuando Hayabusa se recupere, lo pensaré-Me levanto con sigilo y los asusto**

 **-Qué bonita pareja hacen-Los dos se sonrojan. Jun retira la mano de la de Boruto**

 **-Sarada, ¿hace cuánto estás…?**

 **-El tiempo suficiente para ver como la prima de mi amigo va abriendo más su corazón al chico que quiere conquistarla**

 **-T-tú no has visto nada. No le digas a nadie y mucho menos a Shikadai-Enarco una ceja**

 **-¿Acaso tu primo no tiene el derecho de saberlo?**

 **-No es eso, es solo que…me molestaría por el resto de mi vida**

 **-Él no es así-Honestamente, no me imagino a Shikadai fregando vidas**

 **-Créeme, no sabes cómo es cuando estamos en familia**

 **-¿Dormilón?**

 **-Y también cansón**

 **-Ya veo. Descuida, ni una palabra saldrá de mi boca. Soy una tumba**

 **-Arigato**

 **-En fin, ¿no han recibido noticias de Hayabusa?**

 **-Ni una sola-Dice el rubio**

 **-Entiendo. Bueno, supongo que tendremos que seguir esperando-Los tres nos quedamos mirando a la nada. Luego, el resto se despierta. Puedo escuchar claramente un bostezo por parte de mi amigo**

 **-Mendokusai…-Una doctora se acerca nosotros con un semblante serio**

 **-Etto…tengo buenas y malas noticias**

 **-¿Cómo está mi hijo? ¿Se repondrá?-Pregunta la madre del cazador con la mano sobre el pecho**

 **-Sí señora, está bien. No pasó a mayores**

 **-Es un alivio**

 **-Pero, no podemos asegurar que su padre sobreviva señor Hyuga**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Sus pulmones se llenaron con demasiado humo. Y como estuvo por mucho tiempo expuesto al fuego, lo más seguro es que fallezca en las próximas nueve horas-No puede ser…**

 **-MI padre…-El hombre cae al suelo de rodillas-Mi padre…**

 **-Gomenasai…no pudimos hacer más-La mujer se retira y todos nos quedamos en shock. ¿Cómo se sentirá Hayabusa al despertar una vez que se dé cuenta del cruel destino de su abuelo? Finalmente, después de haber esperado por más de dos horas, le dan de alta**

 **-Hola chicos, estoy de vuelta-Todos corremos a abrazarlo-Oigan, no todos al tiempo, me van a dejar sin aire**

 **-Bueno, primero yo que soy tu mejor amigo. Te extrañé mucho viejo, casi creí que te había perdido**

 **-¿Por quién me tomas? Sé que parezco algo débil; pero no lo soy**

 **-Eso sí es verdad**

 **-Qué simpático Shikadai. Ven aquí**

 **-Viejo, tenía miedo de que te fueras al otro lado. Menos mal que volviste, sino, te habría devuelto a la fuerza**

 **-Clama, calma, estoy vivo, es lo que importa**

 **-Nos alegra tanto que estés con nosotros de nuevo-Jun y yo nos abalanzamos al tiempo sobre él**

 **-No vuelvas a herirte así no más**

 **-¿Y tú desde cuándo te preocupas por el resto?**

 **-Oye, tengo corazón para que lo sepas**

 **-¿Segura?**

 **-¡Cállate!-Todos nos reímos**

 **-Hayabusa…-La voz de la hermana de Boruto se oye a lo lejos. Nos alejamos del chico para que ella tenga un mejor panorama, porque todos sabemos lo mucho que se gustan esos dos. Es claro que hasta tú lo sabes**

 **-Himawari…-Parecen hechizados por el otro**

 **-Qué alivio-Lo abraza por el cuello y él por la cintura levantándola y dando vueltas. Los dos sonríen. He de admitir que hacen una pareja muy tierna. El Uzumaki carraspea**

 **-Disculpen; pero…ya pueden parar con la escenita-El Hyuga reacciona y suelta a la chica**

 **-Gomen, no…no quise…**

 **-Estoy bromeando hermano. Solo a ti te dejaría hacer eso con mi hermanita-Le sonríe ladinamente**

 **-Por cierto viejo, ¿no deberías estar descansando en tu casa?**

 **-¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar aquí solo? Olvídalo, incluso si me tenía que venir en silla de ruedas, lo habría hecho. Tu vida, para mí, es mucho más importante que la mía**

 **-¿Y la de Jun?-El rubio abraza a su amor por el hombro**

 **-Son dos cosas completamente distintas. Está claro que ambos son mi familia; pero entre tú y yo hay amistad, y entre ella y yo existe amor**

 **-¿Disculpa?-Dice la Sabaku No con el ceño fruncido**

 **-Vamos, admite que te gusto, por lo menos un poquito**

 **-No, ni en miles de años eso pasaría**

 **-Algún día seremos novio y novia para luego pasar a marido y mujer, te lo aseguro-El hombre recibe un puñetazo en toda la cara quedando noqueado**

 **-Sigue soñando, no llegarás muy lejos-Ella se retira. Todos sabemos lo que ocurre entre estos dos, da igual si Jun no lo quiere aceptar de momento**

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Se siente genial estar de vuelta. Nada ha cambiado**

 **-Hijo, tenemos algo importante que decirte**

 **-Si es sobre el abuelo, ya lo sé**

 **-¿Qué?-Ambos me miran sorprendidos**

 **-Sí, la doctora me lo dijo recién desperté. Sabía que pasaría de todos modos**

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-Desde que se fue a vivir con nosotros, no se veía muy bien; sin embargo, si dejaba que se quemara, para mí habría sido como escapar. Por lo menos quería intentar salvarlo; aunque ya era obvio que no iba a ser así-Sonrío con tristeza. No siempre hay finales felices, y este es uno de ellos. Esta es la realidad**

 **-¿Cómo lo llevas?**

 **-No muy bien; pero podré con esta carga. No se preocupen-En frente de ellos no quiero llorar porque sé que les haría más daño del que ya tienen que afrontar, en especial mi padre. Un doctor llega a la sala de espera**

 **-¿Quién es el señor Hyuga?**

 **-Yo, ¿qué ocurre?-El hombre se acerca**

 **-Lamentamos informarle que su padre acaba de morir. Fue…fue más pronto de lo estipulado. Si quiere, podemos ayudarle a enterrar el cuerpo**

 **-Agradezco su oferta; pero…este es un asunto familiar y solo nosotros podemos encargarnos de ello**

 **-Muy bien, si así lo quiere-Mi padre se va a buscar el cuerpo del abuelo Hizashi**

 **-Tenten, si no les molesta, podemos hacer el funeral en nuestro cementerio**

 **-Arigato Sasuke-Al llegar al lugar, enterramos el cuerpo del padre de mi padre**

 **-Les agradezco que hayan venido a apoyarme-Todos mis amigos están aquí**

 **-No nos agradezcas, siempre estaremos cuando nos necesites, ya sea bueno o malo**

 **-Sé que siempre podré contar contigo viejo-Cada uno deja una rosa blanca sobre la tierra para recordar siempre al maravilloso hombre que fue Hyuga Hizashi. Recuerdo un momento que tuve junto a él, cuando tenía ocho años**

-FLASHBACK-

Estaba aburrido en mi cuarto tirado en la cama, cambiando de canal. No había nada bueno para ver. Alguien llamó a la puerta

-Adelante

-Hola pequeño

-¿Qué pasa abuelo?

-¿Ni siquiera merezco un abrazo?-Me acerqué a él y lo abracé

-Te mereces mucho más que eso

-¿Por qué la cara larga?

-No es que tenga mucho que hacer en estos momentos

-¿Te parece si salimos a comer un helado?

-¿De veras?-Los ojos me brillaban de la emoción

-Claro, bueno, sin que tu madre se entere. Ya sabes cómo se pone

-Hai-Salimos de mi habitación a hurtadillas; pero, mamá nos descubrió de todas maneras

-¿Y ustedes dos a dónde piensan ir?-Sentí un escalofrío por la espalda

-Solamente saldremos por ahí. No te preocupes tanto Tenten

-Hayabusa no tiene la edad suficiente para salir sin un adulto responsable

-¿Y qué soy yo?

-Usted no puede caminar tanto Hizashi. De pronto en medio de la calle le dé algún calambre o algo peor

-Siempre tan preocupada muchacha. Solamente saldremos a comer algo. Nada malo va a pasar

-Sé que puedo confiar en usted; pero…

-No te pongas así, llegaremos antes de lo previsto

-Dale mami, por favor-Ella solo rechistó

-De acuerdo; pero no se vayan a demorar

-Hai-Salimos de ahí y nos encaminamos. Una vez compramos mi postre, anduvimos sin rumbo hasta que encontramos una zona rural perfecta para tomar un descanso. Nos quedamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta de que la noche había llegado

-Kuso, ahora mi madre nos matará

-Tranquilo, tu padre sabe controlarla en esos estados-Miramos hacia el cielo

-Mira abuelo, cuántas estrellas

-Es cierto. Si pudieras elegir una, ¿cuál sería?

-Etto…-Me quedé pensando por un buen rato-Esa de ahí-Señalé con mi pequeño dedo

-Gran elección. Esa se llama Rukbat y pertenece a la constelación del Arquero

-¿Arquero? ¿Los sujetos que usan el arco y flecha?-Tenía que preguntar. A esa edad era bastante ignorante

-Exactamente. Mi favorita es esa, Mursim, perteneciente al Can Mayor. Algún día, mi pequeño, encontrarás la estrella que te guíe

-¿La estrella que me…guíe?-Repetí medio perdido. No entendía muy bien lo que quería decir

-Así es. Cuándo la encuentres, lo entenderás

-Estás alucinando, ¿verdad?-Él solo soltó una gran carcajada

-Ahora eres muy pequeño para comprender lo que te quiero decir; pero talvez más adelante lo sepas una vez que la veas

-¿Vea a quién?

-A ella

-¿Ella?-Me estaba confundiendo más. Mi abuelo sonrió

-Como sea, mejor vámonos antes de que a tu mamá le dé un infarto

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 **Arigato abuelo, ahora entiendo lo que querías decir con la estrella. Creo que por fin ya la encontré después de un tiempo. Lástima que no vivieras para poder contártelo. Lágrimas brotan de mis ojos lentamente y aprieto los puños**

 **-Te prometo…que…que tu muerte no será en vano. Venceré a Madara para que puedas descansar en paz-Sollozo como un bebé**

 **-Agradezco todos los momentos junto a ti pequeño-Esa voz. No es…no es posible**

 **-A-abuelo-Me hecho a la pena y me tiro quedando sobre mis rodillas. Su alma ha aparecido o es lo que quiero creer**

 **-No estés triste por mi pérdida. Ya era hora de dejar este mundo, no me quedaba nada más que hacer**

 **-Yo…yo no pude protegerte**

 **-Claro que lo hiciste. Nadie más se habría atrevido a atravesar el fuego solo por salvar a un anciano**

 **-Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte**

 **-No es necesario, ya las sé. Estoy feliz de que encontrarás a tu estrella. Sabía que tarde y temprano lo harías. Arigato, Hayabusa-Se desvanece junto al viento. Golpeo el suelo**

 **-¡Kuso! ¡Abuelo!-Estoy llorando demasiado. Siento una pequeña mano sobre mi hombro**

 **-Está bien, sigue llorando. Aquí estoy para ti-Su voz siempre me llena. Volteo con lentitud mi cabeza**

 **-Himawari…-Me sonríe con ternura**

 **-Puedo ver lo mucho que tu abuelo significó para ti; sin embargo, no te sometas a la desesperación. Sé que él se encuentra en un lugar mejor**

 **-Supongo que tienes razón. Arigato**

 **-Oye, ¿para qué están los amigos?-Ladea su cabeza. Me abraza-Ambos podemos llevar esta carga, solo debes confiar en mí-Respondo a su gesto**

 **-Siempre lo he hecho**

 **-¿No son tiernos?**

 **-Sarada…**

 **-Suman, no quería interrumpirlos; pero…no podemos permanecer aquí más tiempo**

 **-Entiendo. ¿Vamos?**

 **-Hai. Espera, ¿y a dónde piensan ir?**

 **-Cierto**

 **-Por eso no hay problema. Boruto y sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con que vivan con ellos el tiempo necesario hasta que puedan encontrar otro lugar**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Bueno, en ese caso, debemos volver-Tomo su mano y salimos corriendo para encontrarnos con el resto**

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Poco a poco se van alejando hasta perderse de mi vista humana. En fin, supongo que yo debo ir a descansar. Un momento, reconozco este olor**

 **-Ni siquiera lo pienses Shikadai, sé que estás ahí-Me volteo**

 **-Algún día engañaré a tu olfato, algún día**

 **-Nunca, es inútil que lo sigas intentando**

 **-Muy graciosa-Se acerca con parsimonia con las manos en los bolsillos. Kuso, otra vez esta sensación. Nuestros rostros quedan extremadamente cerca**

 **-¿Qué se supone que haces?**

 **-¿No puedo mirar a mi amiga? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-Me arden las mejillas, ¿qué está insinuando? De repente, él parpadea varias veces. Retrocede-Gomen, no sé lo que me pasó**

 **-E-está bien**

 **-Solo quería decirte que considero que Himawari y Hayabusa deberían estar juntos-Ella está aquí, sé que nos escucha. Está claro que Shikadai también sabe que se encuentra por ahí**

 **-Sí, es verdad. Hacen una linda pareja**

 **-En vez de pensar en el resto, deberían preocuparse por ustedes**

 **-Hola Jun-Digo sin sorpresa**

 **-Sé que ya sabían que estaba por aquí. Sin embargo, prefiero dejarles esto en claro. Vuélvanse una pareja, ambos se complementan de una manera muy especial**

 **-Como sea, creo que debo irme. Nos veremos luego-Salgo corriendo a encontrarme con mis padres**

 **-¿Qué tanto discutían ustedes tres?**

 **-Nada importante papá**

 **-¿Segura hija?-Ahora mamá habla**

 **-Claro que sí. Si fuese relevante, se los diría**

 **-En eso tienes razón. Bueno, nos vemos pronto chicos-Dice mi padre con una sonrisa**

 **-Por supuesto. Sayonara-Todos se van y volvemos a nuestra casa. Después de haber cenado, subo a mi habitación y me tiro de un salto a la cama. Enciendo el televisor. Inesperadamente, me quedo dormida**

 **Me encuentro en la escuela. Busco a Shikadai por todas partes y no doy con su ubicación. Le pregunto a todos mis compañeros y no hay ni uno que no me diga lo mismo, "no lo he visto hoy". ¿Cómo es eso posible? Él no suele faltar sin ninguna buena razón. Me encuentro con su prima**

 **-Hola Sarada, ¿por qué esa cara? ¿Pasó algo malo?**

 **-Tu primo no ha venido y eso me preocupa**

 **-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que le pasó?**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Le pasó algo?**

 **-Sígueme-Nos perdernos juntas y al final lo veo. Su cuerpo está destrozado y sobre un enorme charco de sangre**

 **-Él está…está…**

 **-Muerto. Tal como lo ves-Me pongo a llorar como una loca**

 **-¡No! ¡No es posible!**

 **-¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que sentías antes? Talvez, no habría ocurrido esta tragedia-Corro hacia su cuerpo y tomo su cabeza con delicadeza**

 **-¡Shikadai! ¡Shikadai! ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor no! ¡No!**

 **Me levanto de golpe. Menos mal que solo fue un sueño. ¿Esto será una señal de lo que tengo que hacer? De pronto; pero…no me atrevo a hacer tal cosa, no ahora. El amor no puede interferir en los planes principales**

 **-Por fin despertaste. Estabas sudando como un animal-¿En qué momento llegó este sujeto?**

 **-Madara…**

 **-Hay una forma de en la que puedes evitar que algo tan grave como eso le pase a Shikadai**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que…?**

 **-Estaba ahí niña. En fin, escucha mi propuesta**

 **-Está bien, de todas formas no cederé**

 **-Si te vienes conmigo y haces todo lo que te pida, no los lastimaré. Es una palabra de vampiro-¿Irme con él? Debe ser un chiste; pero por proteger a mis amigos, creo que podría hacerlo. No es la mejor idea; sin embargo, si me infiltro con él, talvez descubra algún secreto que nos pueda servir. ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?**

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado

¿Cuál será la decisión de Sarada? ¿Se irá con Madara o no? Déjenme su opinión en los comentarios

Las cosas cada vez se salen más de control. Ese sujeto se pasa. Lo importante, Hayabusa está bien

En este capítulo, quise poner un poco más de la vida amorosa de los personajes

La conexión entre Jun y Boruto está creciendo poco a poco y todos pudimos notarlo. Estoy segura de que al final acabarán juntos; pero, ¿quién no le daría la oportunidad a alguien que le salvó la vida?

-Haya: ¿Y la pelea con Madara cuándo será?

-Yo: Todavía falta mucho para eso. De momento, hay que esperar

-Haya: ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Yo: No lo sé

-Haya: Porque esto ya se está volviendo un poco relleno

-Yo: Di lo que quieras. Dentro de poco, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	6. Te Protegeré

Capítulo 6

Te Protegeré

 **..(Sarada)**

 **¿Irme con él? Debe ser un chiste; pero por proteger a mis amigos, creo que podría hacerlo. No es la mejor idea; sin embargo, si me infiltro con él, talvez descubra algún secreto que nos pueda servir. ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?**

 **-¡Ni creas que dejaré que te la lleves!**

 **-Papá…**

 **-Mira cuánto has crecido Sasuke. Ya ni te recordaba**

 **-¡Ahórrate la nostalgia! ¿¡A qué carajos has venido!?-Mi padre está perdiendo el control. Esto se va a poner feo**

 **-¿Tiene algo de malo mantener el contacto con la nueva generación del clan?**

 **-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Mamá llega a la escena**

 **-¡Sakura, protege a Sarada!**

 **-Papá, ¿qué estás…?-Me mira de reojo y parece que se relaja un poco**

 **-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, lo prometo-Se abalanza sobre Madara rompiendo el vidrio de mi ventana. Ambos caen al suelo**

 **-¡Papá!-Debo ayudarlo. Tengo que hacer algo; pero mi madre me detiene**

 **-Por favor, no vayas, es muy peligroso**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Tu padre estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en él**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Ambos salimos del cuarto de mi hija. Caemos al suelo**

 **-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan entrometido? Te recuerdo más reservado**

 **-La gente cambia con los años Madara, y en especial cuando una parte de su familia es arrancada**

 **-¿Todavía me odias por eso?**

 **-Y jamás dejaré de hacerlo. No eres más que un infeliz**

 **-¿Y crees que eso me importa? No es mi culpa que tu padre fuese tan blando**

 **-¡No te metas con mi padre! ¡No tienes el derecho para hablar de él!-Le profano un puño en todo el rostro y se desvanece. Abro mis ojos de par en par-¿Un clon?**

 **-Sigues siendo muy lento muchacho-Recibo una punzada en el cuello. Jadeo y caigo-Es una lástima que no tengas la fuerza suficiente para proteger a tu hija y a tu esposa. Talvez, si me apetece, me las lleve a ambas-Me levanto con dificultad**

 **-Sobre mi cadáver-Me transformo-¡No te permitiré que les toques uno solo de sus cabellos!-Ataco con mi mordida que simplemente es esquivada por él. Se ubica detrás de mí y recibo una patada en toda la espalda. Escupo sangre**

 **-Si así lo quieres, te mataré primero para luego proseguir con tu familia, y finalmente llegar a Temari-Pierdo el control. Mis ojos se vuelven mucho más rojos y mis colmillos más grandes y abundantes-Ahora sí se puso interesante esto**

 **-¡Muere!-Mando un puño a su abdomen**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera así puedes igualarme? Das pena-¿Qué? No le hice ningún daño. ¿En qué se ha convertido este sujeto? Recibo un rodillazo en el rostro y salgo volando-Es hora del golpe final-No puedo moverme. Kuso, sus ataques son demasiado poderosos**

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Mi padre está a punto de morir. No puedo permitir que eso ocurra. Antes de que él reciba el último golpe, me tiro por la ventana con la mayor velocidad que he logrado tras los años y lo bloqueo cruzando mis brazos. Siento como se me parten algunos huesos de la fuerza tan bruta de ese ataque**

 **-¿En qué instante…?-Supongo que lo acabo de sorprender**

 **-No pienses que porque solo soy mitad vampiro soy débil-Retrocede unos pasos**

 **-¡Sarada!-Grita mamá desde el cuarto-¿¡Qué crees que haces!?**

 **-En vez de regañarme, mejor baja y ayuda a papá. Yo me haré cargo de esto-Todavía puedo mover mis extremidades superiores. Esto no acaba aún**

 **-¿En serio te harás cargo?-Suelta una carcajada-Por favor, no tienes tanta fuerza como para lograr eso. Todavía tienes mucho que desarrollar**

 **-¡No me subestimes!-Hago los sellos respectivos-¡Katon! ¡Goukakyuu no Jutsu!-Expulso la bola de fuego, quemando lo que está a mi alrededor. No puede ser, lo perdí de vista**

 **-No está mal; pero no es suficiente**

 **-¿Pero qué…?-Salgo volando y caigo dando vueltas. Me levanto. Estoy cubierta de sangre; pero eso no hará que me rinda**

 **-Eres resistente, me gusta**

 **-Cállate-Estoy jadeando del dolor-Puedes ser superior a nosotros; pero nunca podrás derrotar al rey. Tenlo en cuenta**

 **-Ese debilucho caerá ante mí sin problema, al igual que todos ustedes**

 **-No puedes…no puedes decir un hecho tan absurdo-Lanzo miles de shurikens a él. Se desvanece de nuevo**

 **-Te dije que eso no sería suficiente-Me entierra un kunai por la espalda. Mis ojos se abren como platos y sale sangre de mi boca-Estás acabada**

 **-¿De verdad eso crees?-Sonrío ladinamente y desaparezco. Admiro su sorpresa**

 **-¿Un clon?**

 **-No eres el único con habilidades fuera de lo común-Digo en mi escondite-¡Katon!**

 **-¿Otra vez el mismo truco? Vamos, si no caí una vez, mucho menos dos-Acabas de caer redondito**

 **-¡Housenka no Jutsu!-Miles de pequeñas esferas de fuego salen de mi boca**

 **-¿Pero qué…?-Parece que por fin gané, de momento. No es fácil asesinar a ese hombre-Kuso…-Se desvanece**

 **-Por fin, lo…logré…-Caigo al suelo inconsciente**

…

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Me despierto de golpe. ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? ¿Qué clase de sensación es esta? Mi respiración está agitada. Busco mi celular y mando un mensaje por el grupo de amigos. Sí, ya sé que es extraño; peo si me salgo, me vuelven a meter. No es que pueda hacer mucho al respecto**

 **-Necesito que nos veamos en el bosque de lobos inmediatamente-Me paro de la cama, me cambio de ropa y salgo de mi habitación como loco. Antes de irme de casa, dejo una pequeña nota**

" _ **Mamá, papá, si no me encuentran no se preocupen, estoy bien. Solo salí a verificar una cosa. Volveré pronto**_

 _ **Shikadai"**_

 **Me voy al lugar establecido. Una vez ahí, encuentro a todos mis amigos, menos a Sarada. Justo como pensé**

 **-Hola chicos. Suman, no quería despertarlos-Me rasco la nuca con algo de vergüenza. No soy el tipo de sujeto que anda despierto a estas horas de la noche. Jun me agarra de la camisa con rabia**

 **-¡¿Se puede saber qué carajos hacemos aquí y más tan tarde?!-Mendokusai. No me sorprende que esté así. Cuando no duerme lo suficiente, se vuelve más problemática de lo usual**

 **-Cálmate mujer. Si me sueltas, talvez pueda explicarlo-Digo con mi típica pereza-Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta estar despierto a estas horas de la noche-Lo único que recibo es un puño en mi cara**

 **-Relájate Jun, aún no es momento de matarlo**

 **-¡Cierra el pico Hayabusa! ¡No te metas!-Me quedo sentado en el suelo y sobo mi cabeza. Lo único que divisan mis ojos es la furia acumulada de mi prima en su ceño fruncido**

 **-Jun, por favor. Luego lo matas si quieres. Primero averigüemos la razón de que nos haya contactado-Boruto trata de tranquilizarla. Ella solo rechista y se cruza de brazos**

 **-Bien. Habla Nara-Me quedo pasmado. ¿Hace cuánto se entienden estos dos? ¿Y por qué le hizo caso? ¿De qué me he perdido en estos días? Cuando le pido algo, ella solo me da un golpe; pero este logró convencerla así de fácil. En definitiva, no entiendo nada**

 **-Espera, ¿y Sarada?-Pregunta el rubio**

 **-De ella es de quien quiero hablar. Algo le pasó**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **-Instinto de lobo, el cual no puede ser engañado por nadie Himawari-No me sorprende que esté aquí. Siempre ha sido muy apegada a su hermano, y a dónde él va, ella también está**

 **-¿Será que…Madara…él…?**

 **-Lo más probable viejo. Lo mejor es que vayamos a verla**

 **-Hai-Los cinco corremos hasta la residencia Uchiha. Al llegar, siento una esencia en el aire**

 **-¿Puedes oler eso Jun?**

 **-Sí, es sangre, en una enorme cantidad**

 **-¡Miren!-Grita el cazador señalando hacia la casa. La ventana está rota. Algo ocurrió aquí. Caminamos hasta la puerta principal y tocamos entre todos. Nos abren**

 **-¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?**

 **-Hola Sakura**

 **-Vienen por Sarada, ¿verdad?**

 **-¿Cómo lo…?**

 **-Es obvio. No tienen más razones para pasarse por aquí. Como sea, adelante-Nos cede el paso y entramos. Puedo verla, está destrozada al igual que su padre**

 **-¿Fue Madara?**

 **-Solo él puede dejar a alguien así de maltrecho**

 **-Itachi…-No pensé que estaría por aquí**

 **-Hola niños. No se preocupen, ambos se encuentran bien. Solo deben descansar. Las heridas que deja Madara no son sencillas de sanar; sin embargo, he podido hacer algo**

 **-Arigato. ¿Cómo podemos agradecérselo?**

 **-Eso no es necesario Boruto. Solo hago mi trabajo como líder del clan; proteger a mi familia. Si gustan, pueden esperar a que se despierten**

 **-Muy bien. Andando chicos-Nos quedamos en frente de Sarada contemplándola**

 **-Sí serás tonta. Nos hubieses llamado y habríamos ido a ayudarte. Como siempre, quieres encargarte de todo sola-El Uzumaki suspira-Aun así, me alegro de que estés con vida. Jamás podría verte morir**

 **-Sarada, el día en que dejes de ser tan testaruda, voy a preocuparme-Dice el Hyuga sonriendo ladinamente-En fin, el que estés viva es gracias a tu tío que se esforzó demasiado en salvarte al igual que a tu padre. Espero que no vuelvas a cometer una locura de estas**

 **-Estás bien. Eso es bueno-Prosigue hablando Jun-Menos mal no te fuiste al otro lado, porque qué sería de Shikadai sin ti, su mejor amiga, hermana y confidente. Tú lo has fortalecido día a día y siempre te lo agradeceré. Eres la luz que lo guía y lo lleva por el camino correcto. Has logrado cambiarlo más tú que yo. Arigato**

 **-Es un alivio que no hayas muerto aún. Eres como una hermana mayor para mí. Desde que tengo memoria, me has protegido y me has mostrado lo bonito de la vida. Sigue así y te prometo que llegarás muy lejos**

 **-Disculpen; pero, ¿podrían dejarnos solos?-No quiero que nadie escuche lo que tengo que decirle**

 **-Sí así lo quieres. Vámonos-Itachi carga a Sasuke y los demás lo siguen. Ahora, me encuentro solo en la sala con ella. Agarro su mano**

 **-Ni se te ocurra volver a cometer una estupidez así. Por poco y te pierdo. Mi corazón se siente tranquilo al saber que podré volver a contemplar tu sonrisa. Debiste haberme llamado o algo y te habría ayudado a vencerlo, o más bien, a debilitarlo. Sé que estoy sonando algo ridículo; pero qué más da, contigo puedo decir lo que siento sin miedo alguno-Su mano aprieta la mía**

 **-¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi Shikadai?-Dice con voz débil**

 **-No es cursi, sino racional-Desvío la mirada con mis mejillas enrojecidas. Escucho cómo se ríe-Nunca me perdonaría el hecho de perderte. Desde pequeños te dije que te protegería, ¿lo recuerdas?**

 **-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Siempre haces lo mismo-Suspira-Si no te busqué fue porque creí que podría hacer algo**

 **-Siempre eres así-Sonrío ladinamente-No te gusta que nadie te ayude**

 **-Ya me conoces**

 **-Pero…a veces es bueno aceptar la mano de los demás, o de lo contrario, podrías quedarte sola**

 **-No del todo, porque sé que estarás ahí-La vuelvo a mirar-Escucha, no quiero ser débil y ser tratada como la típica princesa que es salvada por su príncipe azul de brillante armadura y cabello ideal**

 **-No eres débil, nunca lo has sido-Sus ojos se abren con pesadez y sorpresa-Talvez no poseas la fuerza bruta de Jun; pero eres fuerte en espíritu. No hay nadie que haga que te retractes de tu palabra, ni siquiera yo**

 **-Shikadai…**

 **-No te consideres inferior a nadie, es imposible que lo seas. Tienes capacidades sorprendentes**

 **-Tú también**

 **-Puede ser; pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes. Es obvio que lo mío es el cerebro, no la fuerza**

 **-Eso también demuestra fuerza**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-No todo el mundo nace con tu capacidad mental. Hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que eres capaz de lograr gracias a ella. Ni siquiera yo tengo tanto coeficiente**

 **-¿Qué intentas lograr entre tanto cumplido?**

 **-Lo mismo que tú, dar ánimos-Los dos nos reímos. Siempre hemos sido así. Con ella puedo entenderme mejor que con otra persona. Es como si nos leyéramos las mentes. Juntamos nuestras frentes y sonreímos. No puedo seguir reteniendo esto, debo decirle lo que siento antes de que sea demasiado tarde**

 **-Sarada…yo…tengo algo que decirte**

 **-Dime…**

 **-Yo…yo te…**

 **-Supongo que ya terminaron-Nos separamos al instante. Justamente tenía que aparecer la estúpida y estropearlo todo. Me arden los cachetes como nunca**

 **-¿Qué quieres Jun?**

 **-Irme a dormir**

 **-¿Y por qué no lo haces?**

 **-Porque si llego yo y no tú, se va a formar un lío enorme y lo sabes**

 **-Mendokusai…-La suelto-Andando. Sayonara. Nos vemos mañana**

 **-Hai-Me sonríe de oreja a oreja. Adoro cuando lo hace. Todos nos vamos y cada uno toma el camino a su respectivo hogar**

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Vamos caminando en silencio y mirando por los alrededores. Himawari va en el medio de Boruto y yo. La miro de reojo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda? Mi amigo carraspea y lo observo. Me pongo erguido y desvío la vista**

 **-Te juro que no estaba haciendo nada indebido**

 **-Calma, sé que no es así. Lo que pasa es que este silencio es demasiado incómodo**

 **-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?**

 **-No lo sé. Hazme alguna pregunta**

 **-De acuerdo-Mido mis palabras lo mejor que puedo-¿Cómo van las cosas con Jun?-No es lo más interesante que se puede preguntar; pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Lo sé todo de él, hasta el más mínimo secreto. Veo cómo se sonroja**

 **-Supongo que bien**

 **-Parece que poco a poco ha aumentado la confianza, o bueno, la de ella hacia ti. Eso es increíble, ¿verdad?**

 **-Puede ser-Sonríe-Tal parece que no rendirme con ella salió bien después de todo. Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano podré hacerla feliz**

 **-Me gusta verte así de alegre**

 **-Hayabusa…-Mi cielo me llama**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Levanta con delicadeza su pequeña cabecita y me mira con un brillo en los ojos**

 **-¿Tú no tienes una chica que te guste?-Abro mis orbes como platos y me pongo rojo cual tomate. ¿Será que ya lo sabe? Espero que no**

 **-Sí, de hecho estoy interesado en una; sin embargo, creo que no le gusto-Ladea su cabeza en señal de confusión**

 **-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?**

 **-Bueno, jamás he recibido una señal directa por parte de ella para saber que es recíproco este sentimiento**

 **-Talvez te lo ha intentado demostrar, y no lo has querido ver. No sé, es lo que pienso**

 **-No, no puede ser posible. Las mujeres no pueden tener tan mal gusto**

 **-No te consideres feo. De pronto exista alguien que de verdad quiera estar contigo**

 **-¿Cómo quién?-Boruto abraza por el hombro a su hermana**

 **-Himawari, ¿no te gustaría comprar dulces en aquella tienda?-Señala con el dedo**

 **-Hai. ¿Me acompañas onii-chan?**

 **-Gomen; pero tengo un asunto importante que discutir con Hayabusa. Cosas de hombres. Mejor corre antes de que cierren**

 **-Muy bien-Entra en el pequeño lugar. Recibo un golpe en la cabeza. Me sobo**

 **-¿De verdad tenías que hacer eso?**

 **-Es que pareces baka. ¿En serio no te das cuenta?**

 **-¿De qué hablas?**

 **-A mi hermana le gustas y ella te gusta. Hasta yo que soy bien torpe y cero detallista puedo darme cuenta**

 **-Creo que se te ha zafado un tornillo. A tu hermana no le intereso en lo absoluto y ella tampoco llama mi atención. Además, no podría haber nada entre los dos**

 **-¿Por qué no? No tiene nada de malo que dos personas se quieran**

 **-No es por eso. Es que eres mi mejor amigo, y no quiero perderte por andar saliendo con tu hermana**

 **-Lo que implica que sí te gusta**

 **-Ya te dije que no-Me cruzo de brazos. De verdad que a veces se pone intenso; aunque tiene razón en muchas cosas**

 **-Como sea. Te lo he dio muchas veces y te lo voy a repetir. A la única persona que le confiaría la vida de Himawari es a ti, porque sé que vas a protegerla**

 **-¿Entonces no te molestaría?**

 **-En absoluto. Me sorprende la conexión que existe entre ambos-Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Es genial tener la confianza de tu amigo hasta ese punto. La chica de mis sueños vuelve emocionada**

 **-¡Miren esto! ¿No es genial?**

 **-No te dije que compraras la tienda entera Himawari**

 **-No te enojes conmigo onii-chan. No son tantos-Hace un puchero. Se ve tan tierna cuando infla sus cachetes. De verdad que me enloquece. Revuelvo sus cabellos**

 **-No te enojes con tu hermano. Ya sabes que es un exagerado**

 **-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme tal cosa?-Himawari se ríe con ternura**

 **-Relájate viejo. Solo digo la verdad-Finalmente, llegamos. Entramos a la casa. Subo con mi amigo a su habitación. Registra en sus cajones y me lanza un pijama-Arigato**

 **-Ni lo menciones. ¿Para qué están los amigos si no es para ayudarse?-Nos alistamos para un buen descanso. Hoy han pasado muchas cosas. Necesito un respiro. Nos acostamos. Un par de horas después, se escuchan pequeños golpes**

 **-¿Qué es ese ruido?-Pregunto adormilado. Agito a mi amigo para que despierte**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?**

 **-Escucha-El golpeteo vuelve a sonar**

 **-Sigue Himawari-La puerta se abre con lentitud. Aún entre toda la oscuridad, puedo ver sus hermosos orbes rojos e hinchados. ¿Estuvo llorando?**

 **-Onii-chan…-Dice en un hilo de voz**

 **-¿Tuviste de nuevo una pesadilla?-Asiente**

 **-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?**

 **-Claro que sí. Hazte en medio de los dos-Se acerca y se acuesta. Me pongo nervioso. Siempre me pasa cada vez que la tengo tan cerca. No puedo evitarlo. Sus ojos se apagan poco a poco hasta que queda profunda. Acaricio su cabeza**

 **-Es muy tierna cuando duerme, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí-Sonrío ladinamente. No me doy cuenta el instante en que mi cuerpo pierde la conciencia**

…

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Voy hecho una furia y mi ceño está completamente fruncido**

 **-Ya deja esa cara. Te ves como un completo baka. Bueno, siempre tienes esa apariencia**

 **-¡Cállate!-Jun abre sus ojos de par en par. Creo que nunca me había visto tan malgeniado. Suspira**

 **-Ya entendí. Te molestó que interrumpiera tu momento ideal con Sarada. ¿No me digas que estabas a punto de decirle lo que sientes?-Mi enojo pasa a pena. A veces no soporto que me conozca tan bien. ¿Pero qué puedo decir? Somos familia al fin y al cabo**

 **-Etto…bueno…-Me rasco la nuca con nerviosismo**

 **-Lo sabía**

 **-¿Si lo sabías por qué te metiste?**

 **-Considero que deberías decírselo de una forma más romántica. No cuando está en una cama con la mitad de su cuerpo vuelto nada. Pareció como esas típicas escenas de película en la que uno de la pareja está a punto de morir, y el otro se declara sabiendo que ya no podrán estar juntos, a menos que ocurra un milagro de que el que está en mal estado sobreviva**

 **-¿De aquí a cuando le prestas atención a ese tipo de cosas? No te conocía tal faceta**

 **-Cierra el pico-Se sonroja. Es la primera vez que la veo tan incómoda. Aunque a veces actúe como un monstruo liberado de su jaula, tiene un lado sensible-Tengo que fijarme en eso. Son mis instintos femeninos. Soy mujer aunque no lo creas**

 **-No tengo la menor duda de ello-Pongo uno de mis dedos sobre mi barbilla-Veo que Boruto te ha cambiado un poco-Se altera**

 **-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es absurdo!**

 **-¿Me vas a decir que no te interesa ni un poquito?**

 **-¡Sí, ni un poquito! ¡Solo es un baka! ¡No lo soporto!**

 **-Si no lo hicieras, no le habrías hecho caso cuando me quisiste asesinar por interrumpir tu sueño-Rechista y se cruza de brazos**

 **-No accedí porque él me lo dijera. Consideré que era preferible, ya que algo malo pudo haber pasado, y pelear no nos llevaría a ningún lado**

 **-Sí, claro. Te creo. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto asimilar que sientes algo por él?**

 **-No me gusta nada de él. Ni su cabello rubio, ni sus hermosos ojos celestes, ni su sonrisa perfecta, ni su personalidad idiota cuando trata de conquistarme**

 **-En definitiva, no te gusta para nada-Tuerzo los ojos**

 **-Tú y tu sarcasmo. Sí que eres irritante. A veces me pregunto si de verdad somos primos de sangre. Somos dos polos tan opuestos**

 **-Bastante opuestos. Yo soy positivo y tú negativo-Me frunce el ceño**

 **-¿Por qué tú eres positivo? Más pesimista no puedes ser**

 **-Mira quién lo dice. Tú eres la pesimista**

 **-Claro que no, soy realista que es completamente diferente-Llegamos a la casa de mi tío**

 **-Como sea, aquí termina mi trabajo. Descansa. Lo vas a necesitar**

 **-No necesito que me digas lo obvio-Abre la puerta y la cierra detrás de sí**

 **-Mendokusai…-Suspiro. Camino hasta mi casa; sin embargo, alguien se mete en el medio y me hace frenar**

 **-Esta noche me he encontrado con dos seres muy peculiares-Me pongo en posición de pelea**

 **-Madara…**

 **-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Shikadai**

 **-Lástima que no pueda decirte lo mismo, porque para mí es un desagrado verte**

 **-Lo sé. Tu rostro dice muchas cosas; pero no vine aquí a pelear, al contario, quiero negociar contigo-Levanto una ceja. ¿Negociar? ¿Qué está tramando este sujeto esta vez?**

 **-Habla**

 **-Si te vienes conmigo, prometo que no lastimaré ni a tu familia ni ía tu forma de protegerlos, en especial a Sarada-¿Qué? ¿Proteger a Sarada? Es lo que más quiero hacer; pero no debo caer en sus trucos**

 **-No gracias**

 **-¿En serio vas a rechazar una propuesta tan buena como esta?**

 **-Mi familia y mis amigos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para protegerse por cuenta propia. No necesitan de mí**

 **-Ya veo. Supongo que ahora no tengo otra alternativa más que deshacerme de ti. Con Sarada fue inútil; pero tú eres más débil que ella, así que no tendré problema-Hay alguien más con nosotros, este olor es demasiado conocido. No es posible…**

 **-Ni creas que te dejaré herir a mi primo, infeliz**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí Jun? Deberías estar durmiendo**

 **-Solo soy dos años menor que tú. No me trates como una niña pequeña. Además, tuve la extraña sensación de que te cruzarías con este tipejo. No puedo dejar que te enfrentes a él por tu cuenta**

 **-Muy bien. Esto será divertido-Jun se transforma y comienza con el primer ataque. Le muerde un brazo y desaparece**

 **-¿Un clon?-Me sorprendo; sin embargo, puedo sentirlo cerca. Está detrás de mí. Me manda su golpe y lo bloqueo. Sonríe con orgullo**

 **-Nada mal para no poder convertirte todavía-Retrocedo. Hago mis sellos de manos**

 **-¡Futon! ¡Kazekiri no Jutsu!-Las cuchillas salen de mis dedos, y dejó sorprendido al vampiro**

 **-Imposible…-Las esquiva con dificultad, y una de ellas roza su brazo izquierdo. La sangre no tarda en hacer presencia-Sorprendente…**

 **-¡No bajes tu guardia baka!-Grito. Mi prima va a atacarlo por la espalda; sin embargo, con un kunai, le da en el cuello y cae-¡Jun!-Es tan veloz que no me doy cuenta que entierra el arma en mi vientre bajo. Escupo sangre**

 **-Lo sabía. Eres igual de débil a tu madre. Qué lástima. Esperaba más de esta generación-Mi cuerpo se desvanece-¿Qué? ¿Un clon?**

 **-¿Pensaste que ibas a poder engañarme? No te creas la gran cosa. ¡Futon! ¡Yuukaze no Justu!-Expulso el viento y va directo a él, quien se extingue una vez más-Kuso…ya lo tenía-Mi prima vuelve a su forma humana y gime de dolor. Corro hacia ella**

 **-Shika…dai…**

 **-No hables. Tranquila, aquí estoy. Te llevaré a tu casa de inmediato-Llego al hogar de mi tío Gaara y llamo a la puerta. Me abren**

 **-¿Jun?-La tía Matsuri me mira con sorpresa-¿Madara?-Asiento-Te agradezco que la hayas traído de vuelta**

 **-Solo cumplo con mi deber de primo**

 **-No sé qué sería de mi hija si no te tuviera**

 **-No exageres. Sabes que nunca podría dejarla sola-Sonrío**

 **-No sé cómo le habrá hecho para evadir la nariz de su padre. En fin, será mejor que vuelvas a casa antes de que oscurezca más**

 **-Hai. Sayonara-Me voy y llego a mi casa. Abro la puerta. Mis padres siguen durmiendo. Menos mal. Doy un bostezo y voy a mi cuarto para descansar**

…

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Al día siguiente, la luz del sol entra por la ventana de la habitación y penetra mis ojos, haciendo que los abra con dificultad. Himawari hace lo mismo**

 **-Buenos días…-Me mira fijamente**

 **-Buenos días…-La puerta es abierta y Boruto entra con una bandeja con dos desayunos**

 **-Veo que la pareja feliz se liberó de los brazos de Morfeo. Pensé que jamás lo harían-Enarco una ceja**

 **-¿Cómo que pareja feliz? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **-Fíjate bien y lo verás-Observo cada extremidad de mi cuerpo y uno de mis brazos está rodeando a su hermana por la cintura, y las manos de ella se encuentran acurrucadas en mi pecho. Ambos reaccionamos y tomamos distancia**

 **-Gomen…no…no era mi intención**

 **-Está bien. Yo…yo tampoco lo había notado-No sé quién de los dos está más ruborizado de la pena. He de confesar que me gustó tenerla así; pero de verdad que es extraño si no somos algo más que amigos**

 **-Viejo, ¿por qué no nos despertaste desde un comienzo?**

 **-Sumanai; pero se veían tan tiernos que me fue imposible separarlos-Le frunzo el ceño y su hermana me imita-Tranquilos, no les tomé ninguna foto, y si lo hubiera hecho, no la publicaría. Como sea, coman antes de que se les enfríe**

 **-¿Lo preparaste tú?**

 **-¿Cómo crees? Fue mi madre-Lo pruebo**

 **-Delicioso como siempre**

…

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Despierto. Todo el cuerpo me duele. Ese tipo sí que es fuerte**

 **-Ya despertaste. Eso es bueno-Abro mis ojos como platos. Observo a mi alrededor. Esto dentro de mi casa de nuevo. ¿En qué momento?**

 **-Tío Itachi…-Se me acerca**

 **-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó anoche?**

 **-Solo que Madara estaba ahí, y terminé en el suelo a punto de morir por proteger a mi padre. Espera, ¿tú nos salvaste?**

 **-Claro que sí. Como líder del clan, no podía permitir que mi hermano y sobrina murieran-Sonrío ladinamente-Por cierto, ¿puedes entrenar hoy?**

 **-Eso creo-Intento pararme; pero las piernas me tiemblan. Mi tío me agarra para no caer**

 **-¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí, puedo con esto. No debo renunciar, no ahora que cada día Madara se vuelve más poderoso. Vamos a entrenar**

 **-En tus condiciones, lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar**

 **-No hay tiempo para eso. Andando**

 **-Luego no digas que no te avisé-Salimos al cementerio-¿En serio quieres seguir con esto?**

 **-Hai-Respondo con una seguridad que hasta a mí me sorprende**

 **-Si tus padres se enteran de esto, me van a matar, más que todo Sakura. En fin, comencemos-Se pone en posición de pelea y lo sigo. Expone sus colmillos y avanza hacia mí. Es tan rápido que apenas me inmuto y veo lo que intenta. Bloqueo su ataque con uno de mis brazos y empieza a sangrar. Retrocedo**

 **-¡Vamos tío! ¡Dame con todo lo que tengas! ¡No estoy para juegos esta vez!**

 **-Si voy en serio, podría matarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?**

 **-No me importa. No retrocederé. Daré mi 100%, tenlo por seguro**

 **-De acuerdo, si así lo quieres. Supongo que no me queda de otra-Sus ojos tornan su color a rojo y sus colmillos se hacen más grandes y abundantes. Ahora sí que ni veo venir sus ataques. Recibo una patada en la espalda y caigo. Me levanto, y luego siento un rodillazo en mi vientre bajo. Vuelvo a ponerme en pie, y una vez más choco contra el suelo. ¿Dónde está? Es tan difícil de ubicar**

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que hace como una década que no actualizaba esta historia; pero de verdad que a veces es muy difícil que llegue la inspiración

¿Será que Sarada podrá resistir ante el entrenamiento de Itachi? Díganme en los comentarios lo que creen

-Mada: ¿Cuándo me dejarás matar a alguien? De verdad que esto es aburrido

-Yo: Nunca. Tú no eres el protagonista. No pidas cosas que no te puedo conceder

-Mada: Claro que puedes, que no quieres es otra cosa

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	7. Evolución

Capítulo 7

Evolución

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Sus ojos tornan su color a rojo y sus colmillos se hacen más grandes y abundantes. Ahora sí que ni veo venir sus ataques. Recibo una patada en la espalda y caigo. Me levanto, y luego siento un rodillazo en mi vientre bajo. Vuelvo a ponerme en pie, y una vez más choco contra el suelo. ¿Dónde está? Es tan difícil de ubicar**

 **-¿Estás completamente segura de que esto es una buena idea?-Se pone en frente mío**

 **-Sí. No importa cuántas veces tenga que caer, volveré a levantarme**

 **-Da igual las veces que te lo diga, no me harás caso-De nuevo se pierde de mi campo de visión. Kuso, no lo encuentro. Una extraña fuerza golpea mi rostro, haciendo que dé un giro de 360° y lastimando así mi espalda más de lo que ya está. Sangre sale de mi boca en exceso. Comienzo a toser. ¿De verdad no lo puedo igualar?**

 **-Ni creas…que esto acabará así de fácil-Jadeo. Corro para atacar con mis colmillos; sin embargo, se desvanece-¿Pero qué…?-Recibo un rasguño que va desde mis hombros hasta el medio de mi columna vertebral. Mis ojos se abren como platos y caigo en mis rodillas hasta que todo mi cuerpo se halla en el piso. Trato de levantarme, y ninguna de mis extremidades quiere responder**

 **-Con esas heridas no es que vayas a llegar muy lejos. A este paso, te desangrarás. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-Siento impotencia al no poder hacerme más fuerte. Observo a mi tío con ganas de llorar, y una vez más, hago un esfuerzo por estar de pie. Finalmente, lo consigo**

 **-Ya te lo dije desde un inicio, no voy a huir**

 **-No quiero seguir hiriéndote**

 **-No me tengas compasión, no la necesito. Si no me hago más fuerte pronto, Madara arrasará con todo lo que encuentre a su paso. No voy a dejar que eso pase-Me sonríe ladinamente**

 **-Me recuerdas a tu padre cuando era un niño; siempre con ansias de destruir todo lo malo y superarse a sí mismo-Suspira-En fin, hay que continuar. Ojalá no te mueras-Se cruza de brazos y me mira desafiante. Corre hacia mí para atacar, y mi pierna bloquea la de él. En un rápido movimiento, se hace detrás y pone un kunai alrededor de mi cuello**

 **-Demonios…-Musito**

 **-Admito que tienes habilidades sorprendentes para tu corta edad; sin embargo, estás muy lejos como para derrotarme. Es inútil que trates de engañar a mis ojos-Sonrío victoriosamente**

 **-¿Estás seguro de eso?-Mi cuerpo se desvanece- Su sorpresa no tarda en hacerse presente**

 **-¿Un clon?**

 **-¡Katon! ¡Housenka no Jutsu!-Mi tío se voltea y esquiva cada pequeña bola de fuego; aunque al final, una alcanza a darle-Lo logré-Digo emocionada**

 **-No, no lo hiciste-Me impacto. De nuevo aparece a mis espaldas, dándome otra patada que me saca a volar y hace que caiga sobre mi brazo derecho, el cual siento que por poco y se rompe. Levanto la mirada y lo tengo en frente de mí-Terminamos por hoy. Debes guardar reposo-Se da media vuelta y avanza**

 **-¡No! ¡Todavía no podemos parar!-Grito con la poca fuerza que me queda**

 **-En serio, si seguimos, no podrás moverte, y el día del gran enfrentamiento con Madara, no tendrás la oportunidad de pelear y proteger a los que más quieres-De repente, la imagen de Shikadai herido llega a mi cabeza. Siento como una extraña electricidad corre por mis extremidades superiores. ¿Qué sensación es esta?**

 **-Claro que lo haré, y nadie tendrá el poder suficiente para detenerme-Miles de pequeños rayos salen de mi mano derecha. Logro que el famoso líder del clan abra sus orbes como platos-Y mucho menos voy a permitir que Shikadai muera por causa mía. ¡Chidori!**

 **-No es posible…-Voy con toda mi velocidad hacia él, y a escasos centímetros de herirlo, la esencia se extingue como por arte de magia-Sorprendente…-Musita. Siento el olor de mis padres acercarse. Me volteo**

 **-¿¡Qué se supone que están haciendo!?-Mi padre todavía se ve en pésimas condiciones-¿¡Qué querías lograr con esto!? ¡Dime Sarada!**

 **-Gomen Itachi, no pude detenerlo…**

 **-Está bien, no te preocupes. Tarde o temprano tenía que pararse de la cama-Mira a papá con un semblante serio-Sasuke, no la culpes por esto. Fue mi error. No la detuve y arriesgué su vida. Gomenasai**

 **-Tío Itachi…-Me sorprende que haya asumido toda la responsabilidad por mí, sabiendo que fui yo la terca**

 **-Eres el líder del clan hermano. No puedes andar así como si nada cometiendo este tipo de locuras, y más con mi hija. ¿Acaso no ves cómo la dejaste?**

 **-Sin embargo, eso ayudó a que ella encontrara otro poder que habita dentro de su ser. ¿De verdad no lo notaste?-Mi padre rechista-Desarrolló uno de los elementos más extraños; el elemento rayo y utilizó una técnica que es muy difícil de controlar hasta para un adulto. Sarada tiene un potencial impresionante**

 **-Lo sé; pero no puedo dejar que sigan entrenando. Es hora de volver a…**

 **-Logró un Chidori perfecto-Mi padre abre sus ojos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permiten**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?**

 **-Gracias a un fuerte sentimiento, su poder se desató. Esa fue la razón por la que le permití convencerme de ayudarla. Sabía que llegaría hasta este punto; sin embargo, tenía que lastimarla tanto como fuera posible para que esa voluntad oculta despertara. Sé lo mucho que adoras a tu hija, por eso no la dejaría morir-Ambos hermanos sonríen**

 **-No sé si golpearte por haber puesto en un riesgo tan alto la vida de mi pequeña o agradecerte por lograr liberar su inmenso poder**

 **-Cualquiera de las dos está bien-No puedo evitar sonreír. Espero que estos vínculos jamás se pierdan. Nunca me lo podría perdonar si llegase a ocurrir**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **-¡Shikadai! ¡Arriba!-Le grito a mi hijo en el oído, quien se levanta con parsimonia y se restriega los ojos para al final abrirlos con pereza-¿¡Tienes idea de la hora que es!?**

 **-No exageres mamá. No debe ser tan tarde, o no creo eso por lo menos-Cojo mi celular y miro el reloj-¿Mediodía? Qué tarde**

 **-En lugar de estar echado aquí como una foca, deberías entrenar para ver si puedes alcanzar a transformarte antes de que tengamos que enfrentar a Madara oficialmente**

 **-Medokusai…-Se rasca la nuca**

 **-Tú y tu padre son como dos gotas de agua. A veces me estresa que sean tan flojos**

 **-Vamos mujer, deja que descanse otro poco-Me enfrento a mi marido**

 **-¡¿Qué lo deje descansar?! ¡Lleva mediodía durmiendo! ¡Ya ha hecho suficiente de eso! ¡Tiene que entrenar!**

 **-No lo presiones, ¿sí? Han pasado muchas cosas. Por un momento, ¿podemos olvidarlas?**

 **-¡No! ¡La vida de miles de personas está en juego ahora! ¡Hablas como si no te importara lo que puede pasar! ¡Si no nos hacemos más fuertes, nuestras posibilidades de vencer a ese vampiro de pacotilla son nulas!**

 **-Claro que me preocupa el futuro; pero con obligar a nuestro hijo a actuar no nos llevará muy lejos-Detesto que sea tan paciente. Shikadai carraspea**

 **-Oigan, sigo aquí**

 **-¡Lo que no deberías hacer!-Lo agarro de una oreja y lo arrastro hasta la sala. Shikamaru me sigue**

 **-Mujer suéltalo. No hay necesidad de lastimarlo de esa forma**

 **-¡Deja de consentirlo tanto! ¡Cuando sea mayor de edad, obtendrá el título de líder del clan! ¡Si no puede transformarse, nos va a dar muchos problemas!-Veo cómo aprieta sus puños y agacha su cabeza**

 **-¿Ya ves lo que acabas de hacer Temari? Lo lastimaste-Medito mis palabras anteriores y me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer. De nuevo la ira me ganó**

 **-Yo…**

 **-Está bien mamá. No te preocupes-Dice mi pequeño en un hilo de voz**

 **-Shikadai…**

 **-Prometo que en la pelea no seré una carga y venceré a Madara; aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida. No volveré a huir, enfrentaré cada problema que se cruce en mi camino-Lágrimas brotan de sus preciosos ojitos. Suspiro y tomo su cara entre mis manos**

 **-No, discúlpame tú a mí. No quise generarte ninguna clase de presión. No eres un lobo completo, no puedo pedirte que evoluciones tan pronto**

 **-Gomen, no quise decepcionarte**

 **-Nunca lo has hecho. Eres mi niño, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti**

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Sigo llorando como un bebé. Llaman a la puerta y de inmediato seco mi llanto con mi brazo. Papá abre**

 **-¿Jun? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Necesitas algo?**

 **-Hola Shikadai-Exclama mi prima con un semblante serio. No vino sola, la esencia de los demás es muy detectable, lo que pasa es que están ocultos. ¿Para qué lo hacen si saben que no me pueden engañar?-¿Te gustaría entrenar con nosotros?-Boruto sale del escondite y la abraza alrededor de sus hombros**

 **-Vamos amor, no seas tan amargada. Ponle un poco más de emoción**

 **-¿Amor? No me digas que…-Jun le da un codazo en el estómago al rubio, dejando al pobre sin aire**

 **-Nada que ver. No somos novios ni algo parecido-Los demás salen**

 **-Arriba hermano-Hayabusa levanta al Uzumaki-No importa las veces que te diga "no la provoques, sino te golpeará y talvez no vivas para contarlo", siempre cometes el mismo error y acabas medio muerto. Eres demasiado terco como para escucharme, ¿no?**

 **-No fastidies viejo. Lo hago por el poder del amor, ¿verdad cariño?-Le va a dar un beso en la mejilla a mi prima. Eso saldrá mal**

 **-Oye Boruto, yo que tú no…-Intento detener a lo lejos lo que trata de hacer, y una vez más, recibe otro golpe, solo que esta vez en la cara**

 **-No me llames amor ni cariño, baka. No tenemos una relación tan íntima como para que lo hagas. Deja de molestarme**

 **-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decir que te gusto Jun? Ni que tu querido primo fuera a matarnos por eso-Ahora, el ataque es en su zona íntima. Boruto gime de dolor y se arrodilla**

 **-Cállate**

 **-¿Te importaría parar Jun? En serio que otro golpe que le des, y tendremos que pensar en su funeral-Ella rechista**

 **-Cálmense. Vinimos a buscar a Shikadai, no a discutir la extraña relación entre onii-chan y Jun-Por fin alguien toma la iniciativa**

 **-Himawari tiene razón-Exclama el cazador-No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Hay mucho que hacer**

 **-¿Qué nos dices Shikadai? ¿Aceptas la propuesta?**

 **-Sarada…-Mis ojos se abren tanto como mis cuencas me lo permiten. Sabía que también había venido; pero nunca imaginé que sus heridas sanarían tan rápido-Te ves mejor-Digo escondiendo mi sorpresa**

 **-Sí, fue gracias a mi tío Itachi. Su poder es sorprendente**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-¿Quieren dejar de coquetear ustedes dos? Vámonos antes de que anochezca-Enrojezco ante el comentario de Boruto**

 **-Claro. Nos vemos más tarde-Me despido de mis padres agitando la mano**

 **-Cuídate y esfuérzate, ¿sí?**

 **-Hai. Arigato-Salgo con mis amigos hasta el bosque de lobos**

 **-De acuerdo, lo que haremos es lo siguiente. Dividirnos en parejas. Y estas son las siguientes-El cazador se aclara la garganta antes de proseguir-Sarada y Shikadai, Jun y Boruto y Himawari y yo**

 **-¡Espera! ¿¡Por qué me toca con ese pendejo!?-Parece que la bestia acaba de despertar. No me sorprende-¿¡Por qué no puedo pelear junto a alguien más!? ¡Tolero más a mi primo!**

 **-Es una cuestión de equilibrar la balanza. Si te hubiera puesto con Shikadai, sus probabilidades de ganar serían mayores, ya que al unirlos sería como tener un lobo y medio y medio humano, lo que generaría una mayor cantidad de poder. Todos debemos tener las mismas posibilidades de vencer, o sino esto no tendría ningún tipo de lógica**

 **-De hecho creo que hiciste un buen balance viejo. Te uniste con Himawari ya que no eres un humano común y Himawari sí. Lo mismo ocurre con Boruto y Jun, él es humano y ella un ser sobrenatural, en otras palabras, un lobo. Y Sarada y yo estamos juntos debido a que nos convertimos en un humano y un ser sobrenatural**

 **-Exacto. ¿Ahora lo entiendes Jun?-Mi prima respira hondo y profundo**

 **-Si así son las cosas, ¿no me puedo hacer con Himawari y tú con Boruto?**

 **-Para eso habríamos hecho un combate de hombres vs mujeres, y tampoco es la idea. También tenemos que trabajar junto a alguien del sexo opuesto. Además, esto te puede beneficiar**

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-Puede que conozcas alguna ventaja de trabajar a su lado, y él también aprenda algo de ti**

 **-Supongo que no hay elección-Se cruza de brazos. Puede que se muestre de mal humor; sin embargo, todos sabemos lo feliz que está por dentro de no tener que enfrentarse a su futuro novio**

 **-Muy bien. Las primeras parejas que se enfrentarán son Sarada y Shikadai y Boruto y Jun. Tendrán 20 minutos de pelea**

 **-¿En serio ustedes van a comenzar descansando?**

 **-Disculpa viejo; pero sí. Es preferible empezar con algo fuerte**

 **-¿Quieres que me hagan puré o qué?**

 **-¡Uzumaki!-El aludido se voltea y queda intimidado por el ceño fruncido de Jun-No te metas en mi camino, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Hai-Se pone derecho**

 **-Como sea, comencemos con esto. ¿Estás lista mujer?**

 **-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-Nos ponemos en posición de combate para enfrentarnos a la pareja dispareja. Jun se transforma y se abalanza primero. Nos miramos con Sarada en señal de una división. Tomamos caminos opuestos**

 **-¡Futon! ¡Yuukaze no Jutsu!**

 **-¡Katon! ¡Housenka no Jutsu!-Nuestros tiros ocurren al tiempo; sin embargo, Jun los esquiva sin problema. Gruñe. Boruto se encuentra detrás de nosotros. ¿Cómo es posible que no haya sentido el momento en el que se movió? Nos trata de dar una patada, y un instante antes de que la recibamos, nos alejamos**

 **-¿Cómo rayos…?**

 **-Se le llama distracción hermano. Jun sabía perfectamente que si comenzaba, los sentidos de ambos se enfocarían en ella y olvidarían que había alguien más en combate. Gran error**

 **-Nos engañaron. Qué inesperado. En fin, no podemos quedarnos atrás**

 **-Claro que no. Es hora de ponernos serios-Siento un extraño poder dentro de mi amiga. ¿Electricidad? Mi sorpresa no pasa desapercibido**

 **-No me digas que…**

 **-¡Chidori!-Se abalanza hacia esos dos. La cantidad de poder que sale de su mano es impresionante. Mi prima la encara, buscando dónde golpear; pero Sarada le gana, pateándola en su vientre bajo. A punto de darle el golpe final, Boruto se pone en medio, bloqueando ese ataque de tal magnitud con solo fuerza bruta. ¿Cómo es posible que un humano pueda igualar el Chidori así de fácil?**

 **-¡No permitiré que la lastimes!-Hace que se devuelva a su puesto original, junto a mí**

 **-¿Pero qué…?-Corre hacia nosotros. Con un shuriken, ella bloquea cada ataque que el otro manda. Sus movimientos son tan rápidos que hasta cierto punto cuesta pararlos todos. ¿Así de grande es su amor por mi prima? Intento meterme para salvarla; pero Jun me interrumpe. Gruñe**

 **-Agradezco que no eres débil, de lo contrario, esto sería aburrido-Muerde uno de mis brazos. Jalo su cabeza hacia atrás para que pare**

 **-¡Shikadai!-Escucho que grita Sarada**

 **-No te preocupes por mí. Concéntrate en lo tuyo. ¡Futon! ¡Yuukaze no Jutsu!-Ataco. Fácilmente, ella lo evade y rasguña mi espalda. Escupo sangre y caigo**

 **-¡Espérame! ¡Ya voy a ayudarte!**

 **-No necesitas hacerlo. Puedo hacerme cargo por mi cuenta. Preocúpate más por ti que por mí-Me levanto con dificultad. Una extraña sensación recorre mis venas. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué le sucede a mi cuerpo? Recibo una patada doble en mi rostro**

 **-¡Shikadai!**

 **-Kuso…-Mi cuerpo está dejando de responder. Para ser dos años menor, es muchísimo más fuerte**

 **-¡Escúchame! ¡No puedes morir aquí! ¡Yo sé que puedes hacerle frente a Jun! ¡No dejes que el dolor te domine! ¡Eres nuestro estratega Nara Shikadai!-Al oírla hablar de ese modo, el corazón se me acelera y todas mis emociones se hacen una sola**

 **-¡Ella tiene razón viejo! ¡¿O acaso permitirás que la acabe antes de que puedas hacer algo al respecto?!-Mi instinto se activa. Como si fuera a dejar que le gane. Mis manos forman un sello que ni siquiera conozco**

 **-¡Kagemane no Jutsu!-Mi sombra se expande y atrapa a la de mi prima, quien vuelve a su forma de humana**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Uno de los elementos más extraños? ¿La sombra?-Una gota de sudor baja por mi rostro-¿Cómo puedes tener tal clase de poder? Ni siquiera un lobo completo puede conseguirlo aunque entrene toda su vida**

 **-Eso es lo de menos ahora-Mantengo el ataque-¡Futon! ¡Kazekiri no Justsu! ¡Futon! ¡Yuukaze no Jutsu!-Mis ataques son simultáneos y mando no sé a dónde a Jun**

 **-Ese es mi amigo…-Sonrío victorioso**

 **-¡Kagemane no Jutsu!-Atrapo a Boruto en mi nueva técnica, y sus golpes paran**

 **-Carajo…-El jutsu se deshace y caigo sobre mis rodillas**

 **-¡Shikadai!-Sarada alcanza a sostenerme. Comienzo a toser-¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí, estoy bien-Me cuesta respirar**

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Shikadai se pone mal. Supongo que fue por toda la cantidad de poder que utilizó para derrotar a su prima y salvarme. Una esencia se acerca. ¿Otra vez él? ¿Qué querrá esta vez?**

 **-¡Sal Madara! ¡Sabemos que estás aquí!-Grito. El sujeto sale de su pequeño escondite aplaudiendo con falsa sorpresa**

 **-Tal parece que tus sentidos se han agudizado pequeña. Nada mal para ser mitad vampiro**

 **-¡¿Qué quieres?!**

 **-Nada. Vengo en son de paz. La verdad es que jamás imaginé que dos seres como ustedes obtendrían los dos elementos más extraños; rayo y sombra. La verdad es que me impresionan. Nuestra pelea será interesante-Dejo a Shikadai y a Jun, quien sigue inconsciente, a un lado y todos nos ponemos en posición para luchar en frente de él con tal de protegerlo**

 **-Chicos…**

 **-No hables. Necesitas descansar. Usaste más poder del necesario; sin embargo, eso nos ayudó a vencer-Miro de reojo cómo levanta su brazo. Me acerco y lo tomo para que se detenga**

 **-Sarada…**

 **-No te esfuerces, ¿vale? Nosotros podemos enfrentarnos a él. Algo lograremos; aunque sea debilitarlo-Me abraza, lo que me hace ruborizar-¿Qué haces?**

 **¿No puedo tenerte un rato así? ¿Es mucho pedir?**

 **-Etto…no…-Estoy muy nerviosa. Para ser honesta, me agarró desprevenida**

 **-No dejes que te hiera demasiado. Hace poco te recuperaste de tus heridas anteriores por causa suya. No cometas ninguna locura, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Claro-Besa mi mejilla, lo que me pone más roja de lo que ya estaba**

 **-Te quiero-Mis orbes se abren de par en par. ¿De verdad mis oídos acaban de escuchar un "te quiero" proveniente de sus labios? Por alguna extraña razón, se me llena el corazón de alegría**

 **-¿Quieren parar? No es momento para ponernos en estado emocional. Tenemos cosas más importantes-Hayabusa interviene. Me saca de quicio; pero tiene razón. Madara es lo primordial ahora. Shikadai me suelta**

 **-Adelante. Pelea con todo lo que tengas**

 **-Hai-Me ubico con los demás y nos disponemos para enfrentar a este tipo una vez más**

 **-Ya dije desde un comienzo que vine en son de paz. No les haré daño, por lo menos no de momento. En fin, nos vemos-Se desvanece como una nube de humo. Kuso, volvió a escapar. Pongo a mi amigo en mi espalda para llevarlo a su casa. Boruto hace lo mismo con la lobo**

 **-Supongo que nuestro entrenamiento terminará por hoy-Exclama el cazador-Es mejor descansar, ya que si Himawari y yo nos enfrentamos a alguno de ustedes, tendríamos ventaja ya que están muy cansados. Su pelea estuvo muy reñida; aunque al final ganaron Shikadai y Sarada**

 **-Como sea, es preferible irnos antes de que oscurezca más**

 **-De acuerdo-Cada quien toma su camino. El de mi amigo y yo es algo silencioso, ninguno articula palabra, hasta que él decide romper el hielo**

 **-¿Esto no debería ser al contrario?-Enarco una ceja**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **-Yo debería cargarte, no tú a mí-Me río**

 **-Tú estás en peores condiciones que yo. Usaste mucho poder y eso te debilitó. Debes aprender a controlarlo un poco; sin embargo, no te voy a negar que me sorprendiste**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?**

 **-Aquella técnica de sombra no es tan sencilla como parece. Fue genial. Me dejaste con la boca abierta**

 **-Yo también quedé igual que tú al verte usar una técnica tan poderosa y compleja como el Chidori. No todo el mundo obtiene una capacidad tan buena como la tuya para manejar tanto poder**

 **-No es la gran cosa. Además, la obtuve gracias a que imaginé que te perdía-El nerviosismo no tarda en aparecer**

 **-¿Qué me perdías?**

 **-Sí. Nunca podría perdonarme a mí misma si llegas a morir por la mano de ese horrible y odioso vampiro-Alcanzo a divisar su sonrisa ladina**

 **-¿Puedo confesarte algo?**

 **-Dime**

 **-De no haber sido por tus palabras y las de Boruto, mi poder oculto jamás habría despertado. Ambos me hicieron darme cuenta de que lo que menos quiero es que te alejes de mí**

 **-Shikadai…**

 **-Arigato-Me sorprendo ante sus palabras**

 **-¿Por qué me das las gracias?**

 **-Porque me protegiste de una posible muerte-Sonrío. Finalmente, llegamos a su residencia. Llamo a la puerta**

 **-Hola Sarada, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-Su mamá es quien abre**

 **-Hola Temari. Lo que pasa es que…-Busco las palabras adecuadas para que la situación no suene tan desastrosa**

 **-Tranquila, no es necesario que me lo expliques. Se ve que mi hijo se esforzó de más y terminó en esta condición. No te preocupes. Si quieres, puedes subirlo hasta su habitación**

 **-No es necesario. Yo me haré cargo-Su padre aparece y toma a su hijo-Te agradecemos que lo hayas traído de regreso. No sé lo que sería de Shikadai si no tuviera una amiga tan buena como tú**

 **-Arigato Shikamaru. Es un honor que un hombre tan formidable como usted me aprecie-Agacho la cabeza con vergüenza**

 **-Desde que naciste, sabía que serías una gran compañía para este pequeño vago. Así que no me lo agradezcas**

 **..(Shikamaru)**

 **Subo las escaleras con mi hijo en brazos. Lo recuesto en su cama y me siento al frente suyo**

 **-¿Jamás piensas decirle lo que sientes por ella?-Entreabre sus ojos verdes, que siempre hacen que Temari se meta en mi cabeza más de lo que ya lo hace ella misma**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **-Shikadai, hasta un despistado y flojo como yo se da cuenta lo que significa esa chica para ti**

 **-¿Tú cómo te le declaraste a mamá?-No puedo evitar sonreír ladinamente al recordar ese mágico instante**

 **-La invité a salir y en una noche estrellada, le dije lo mucho que la amaba y que no podía vivir sin ella. Por suerte, me aceptó, lo que me dejó sorprendido en un inicio. Y hasta a veces me pregunto lo que ella vio en mí, si soy un tipo común y corriente**

 **-Si se fijó en ti, es porque no eres tan normal. Algo captó su atención y por eso te dio la oportunidad de estar a su lado**

 **-Puede ser; pero el tema no es la relación entre tu madre y yo. ¿Cuándo le piensas confesar tus sentimientos a Sarada?-Suspira**

 **-Lo intenté, y nada salió bien-Toma aire para contar la historia-Estuve a punto de decirle la verdad, hasta que la odiosa y problemática de Jun interrumpió**

 **-¿Y por eso piensas rendirte? Entiendo que tu prima pueda ser algo cansona de vez en cuando; sin embargo, eso no debe detenerte en conseguir lo que quieres-Entrelazo mis dedos-El día en que supe que tu mamá era un lobo, me volví loco y me alejé de ella por mucho tiempo e hice hasta lo imposible por sacarla de mi cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, fue inútil cada intento. Pude entender que jamás podría amar a alguien tanto como amo a Temari. Acepté aquella realidad y la busqué de nuevo para recuperarla**

 **-¿Y lo conseguiste después de todo?**

 **-Así es. Por eso hijo mío, no debes dejarla escapar. Si de verdad estás enamorado de ella, persíguela, porque de pronto alguien más o la misma vida te la puede arrebatar. ¿Quieres perderla?**

 **-No; pero entiende que necesito tiempo para decirle lo mucho que la amo. No es tan fácil hacerlo**

 **-Lo sé. A mí también me costó declararme ante tu madre. Casi se me sale el corazón del pánico. Eso sí, tienes que decírselo antes de que el día de la lucha llegue**

 **-¿No puede ser después? Así las cosas no serán tan complicadas**

 **-No. Porque no sabemos lo que pasará después de enfrentarnos a Madara. Piénsalo bien**

 **-Mendokusai…-Me río. Salgo de su habitación y voy a la mía**

 **..(Temari)**

 **No puedo parar de llorar. Escuchar a Shikamaru decir esas palabras tan bonitas me alegra el corazón. No pensé que lo que siente por mí es tan grande. Escucho cómo el pomo de la puerta es girado y esta se abre. Es mi esposo. Me mira con preocupación**

 **-¿Te pasó algo mujer?-Se me acerca y toma mi rostro-¿Te sientes bien?-Me limito a asentir-Pero dime algo. No te quedes callada-Lo abrazo y se queda confundido-Temari…**

 **-Arigato…arigato…-Las lágrimas se hacen más abundantes a cada minuto que pasa-¿Tanto me amas?**

 **-¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?**

 **-Talvez un poco. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste esas cosas tan lindas?**

 **-Porque sabía que te ibas a poner así-Sus brazos me unen más a él-Estar junto a ti es la segunda cosa que me hace más feliz**

 **-¿Entonces cuál es la primera?**

 **-El que me dieras un grandioso hijo como Shikadai y…conocerte-Mis ojos se abren como platos**

 **-Aishiteru…**

 **-Aishiteru…-Nos separamos y me limpio el llanto. Mi semblante pasa a uno más serio-Sé que no lo sentiste; pero Shikadai tiene…**

 **-Uno de los elementos más extraños. Lo sé**

 **-¿Cómo es posible? No me digas que eres un ser sobrenatural que se ha hecho pasar por humano todo este tiempo**

 **-Por supuesto que no mujer. Es mi instinto de padre. Sus ojos lo reflejan. Poco a poco su poder está despertando. De verdad que su potencial puede ser comparable con el de un lobo completo**

 **-Sí. Yo creo que dentro de poco podrá superarme y a mis hermanos también**

 **-Esperemos qué pasa más adelante-Mi marido me besa con dulzura, lo que me sorprende durante unos segundos. Luego, le correspondo**

 **-¿Hace cuánto no teníamos un momento tan romántico tú y yo?**

 **-No sé-Sonreímos. El estar así con él, me recuerda esos tiempos en los que éramos tan inocentes con respecto al mundo y nos enfrentábamos a lo que se interpusiera en nuestro camino**

…

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Llegamos a la casa de Boruto, quien se fue a dejar a Jun a su casa. He de admitir que su primo le dio una pelea bastante fuerte. Me sorprende mucho la evolución que están logrando Shikadai y Sarada. Es mucha para cargar en parte con sangre humana. Nos abren la puerta**

 **-Hola niños, ¿cómo les fue?**

 **-Bien-Entramos y vamos al cuarto de mi amigo. Himawari se sienta en la cama**

 **-Hoy han pasado muchas cosas. ¿Cada día será así de ahora en adelante?-Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos**

 **-Lo más seguro es que sí. A medida que pasa el tiempo, se acerca más el enfrentamiento contra Madara, y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Con ese tipo las cosas no se pueden solucionar solo con palabras. ¿Acaso el futuro te preocupa?**

 **-Un poco…-Dice en un susurro-No quiero que nadie muera...-Poso una de mis manos sobre su cabeza**

 **-Tranquila, nadie va a morir. Te lo prometo**

 **-¿Ni siquiera tú?-Sus ojos se humedecen. Sonrío y revuelvo sus cabellos con ternura**

 **-Ni siquiera yo. Soy tu protector. No podría dejarte sola**

 **-Mi protector…-Repite**

 **-Sí, tu protector, porque cuando tu hermano no puede estar a tu lado, llego yo y te salvo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-Me sonríe**

 **-Hai-Choca su frente con la mía. Ligeramente me ruborizo. Sus ojos poco a poco se van cerrando y los míos también. Nuestros labios se encuentran a escasos centímetros. ¿Tendré el coraje para besarla? No lo sé, y eso me aterra en cierto modo**

ooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen mi demora. Volví a entrar a estudiar, y ya casi no tengo tiempo, Sin embargo, ustedes saben que cuando pueda les traeré mi material para que disfruten

¿Será que Hayabusa y Himawari se besarán? Díganme su opinión en los comentarios. También si les gustaría que las parejas ya empezaran a formarse seriamente

Hace rato que no teníamos un momento Shikatema. Ya hacía falta un poco de amor entre esta hermosa pareja

-Sara: Por fin tengo un poder que vale la pena. Después de haber esperado tanto

-Yo: No exageres. No podía darte un poder tan inmenso de la noche a la mañana. Tenías que evolucionar despacio. La ventaja es que te lo di para que puedas derrotar a Madara

-Sara: Arigato. Así las cosas no serán tan complicadas

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	8. Amor de Padres

Capítulo 8

Amor de Padres

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Choca su frente con la mía. Ligeramente me ruborizo. Sus ojos poco a poco se van cerrando y los míos también. Nuestros labios se encuentran a escasos centímetros. ¿Tendré el coraje para besarla? No lo sé, y eso me aterra en cierto modo**

 **-Miren lo que me encontré, los dos tortolitos en una escena muy tierna. Qué interesante-Un escalofrío pasa por toda mi columna vertebral. ¿En qué momento llegó Boruto? Lentamente volteo la cabeza y lo miro. Está recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados**

 **-Hola viejo…no te sentí entrar…-Mis mejillas me arden de lo rojas que están**

 **-Esa era la idea. Creo que debí haberme demorado un poco más con Jun para que ustedes tuvieran su momento especial-Himawari observa a su hermano**

 **-Entonces dinos onii-chan, ¿cómo te fue con ella cuando la dejaste en su casa?-Honestamente no podría decir quien está más incómodo de los dos, o si lo estamos en la misma medida**

 **-Bueno, por dónde empiezo-Da un profundo suspiro-A la mitad de camino, se despertó y no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Le conté que perdimos, con honor por supuesto, y no se sorprendió. Llegamos a su casa y sus padres me invitaron a pasar para que la dejara sobre su cama. Al hacerlo, me dio las gracias por haberla ayudado, y antes de que me fuera, me agarró del brazo para atraerme hacia ella y nos besamos**

 **-Está claro que lo último no pasó-Boruto rechista**

 **-Bueno, la verdad es que intenté besarla y recibí un puño en la cara por ello-Himawari y yo soltamos una carcajada. Era obvio lo que iba a ocurrir**

 **-Siempre que intentas mostrarle tu cariño y sentimientos a esa mujer, te resulta saliendo todo al contrario. En vez de que te diga que te quiere, te golpea**

 **-Aunque ella no lo quiera admitir, sé que le gusto, y tarde o temprano será mi novia, ténganlo por seguro**

 **-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta fe de que llegará a ser tuya?**

 **-Porque puedo sentir una conexión muy fuerte entre los dos querida hermanita. Yo sé que para Jun es difícil aceptar ciertas cosas por su gran orgullo, razón por la que me enamoré de ella; sin embargo, su mirada y ojos no pueden mentirme, y tratan de decirme algo; pero su boca lo intenta esconder**

 **-Últimamente las cosas que dices con respecto a Jun son demasiado cursis viejo**

 **-El amor cambia a la gente hermano**

 **-Sí, tienes razón-La chica de mis sueños se para de la cama**

 **-Bueno, ya es hora de ir a dormir. Hasta mañana. Espero que descansen-Sus ojitos me contemplan, y buscan decirme lo que ella realmente quiere; aunque la verdad no sé lo que es**

 **-Descansa-El rubio le deposita un beso en la frente a su hermanita-Espero que esta noche duermas bien-Se retira. De un momento a otro, el ceño de mi amigo se frunce y me mira**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?**

 **-Me demoro dejando a Jun en su casa, y te doy la posibilidad de que te vengas a solas con Himawari hasta aquí, esperando que por fin hagas lo que te dicta el corazón, y no te atreves a besarla. ¿Cuántas cosas tengo que hacer para que te armes de valor y tomes la iniciativa con ella?-Aprieto los puños**

 **-Estuve a punto de hacerlo, un centímetro más y lo conseguía, lástima que llegaste antes e interrumpiste el mayor deseo de mi vida**

 **-Interrumpí porque creí que ya lo habías hecho**

 **-Pues no, no lo hice. Como sea, me fastidia hablar de esto. Ya es hora de descansar**

 **-Parece que al final será ella quien te terminará besando**

 **-Cierra el pico-Nos recostamos en la cama y quedamos en estado de coma**

…

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **No puedo dormir. Eso no es algo normal en mí. Lo sabes perfectamente. Me levanto de la cama y salgo de mi cuarto. En puntitas, bajo las escaleras y doy con la puerta principal, dispuesto a salir. Veo cómo una sombra se acerca a mí a toda velocidad y se mete en mi camino**

 **-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo hijo? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?-Me asusto por unos segundos. A veces se me olvida de dónde heredé mis habilidades de lobo**

 **-Sí mamá; pero en serio necesito estar afuera de la casa**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo importante que debas hacer allá?-Ya empezó con sus preguntas. Siempre que nos encontramos en esta situación, me siento en un interrogatorio policial**

 **-Pensar, solo eso. No te preocupes, solo iré a nuestro bosque y me recostaré**

 **-¿Me prometes que solo será eso?**

 **-Te lo prometo-Suspira y se corre a un lado**

 **-Está bien; pero no tardes mucho, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-De acuerdo**

 **-Cuídate-Salgo y llego al lugar. Me tiro en el pasto y pongo mis brazos como almohada detrás de mi cabeza. Contemplo las estrellas y aquellos pensamientos que he querido apartar desde hace unos minutos, vuelven**

 **-Papá tiene razón. Ya es hora de que le diga a Sarada lo que siento; pero cada vez que me armo de valor para hacerlo, se me forma un extraño nudo en el estómago de la pena que me da decirle la verdad y el miedo de que mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos. ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan problemático? Mendokusai…-Huelo a alguien cerca, ya sé de quién se trata-No intentes esconderte de mi mujer, sé que estás aquí**

 **-Para ser mitad lobo, tienes el olfato bien desarrollado Shikadai-Sale de su pequeño escondite. El corazón se me acelera, y trato de mantener la compostura**

 **-Hola-Saludo de forma casual; aunque se me notan los nervios en mi voz**

 **-Hola-Se recuesta a mi lado y observa el cielo. Su fragancia me enloquece. ¿Qué tiene esta chica que me hace perder la razón?**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-La oigo suspirar**

 **-Sentí que no te encontrabas bien. Fue una extraña sensación que no puedo explicar-Siento un curioso calor dentro de mí-Eso me generó mucha preocupación y supe que debía venir a buscarte**

 **-No me pasa nada malo, solo salí porque tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar; pero de todas formas, me alegra que hayas venido, porque…hay algo importante que quiero decirte-Desvía su mirada hacia mí con una ceja enarcada**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Me volteo para poder admirar aquellos ojos negros tan profundos que jamás me cansaría de ver, pasen los años que pasen**

 **-Bueno, esto es muy complicado para mí; aunque, si no hablo pronto, creo que me volveré loco…**

 **-A ti te pasa algo, ¿no? ¿Desde cuándo le das tantas vueltas a un asunto? Ve al grano. Sea lo que sea, lo entenderé, o por lo menos lo voy a intentar**

 **-Está bien. Tú me…-No alcanzo a terminar de formular mi frase, cuando una esencia se mete por mis fosas nasales. Reconozco este olor. Otra vez este fastidioso sujeto, ¿por qué cada vez que intento declararme alguien me interrumpe y se tira el momento?**

 **-¿Está todo bien?**

 **-No, nada lo está. ¿Puedes sentirlo?-Olfatea y sus orbes se abren de par en par**

 **-Carajo-Es lo único que exclama. Ambos nos levantamos del pasto y chocamos nuestras espaldas para poder mirar todos los ángulos posibles**

 **-¡Sal de dónde quiera que estés Madara! ¡No trates de esconderte más!-El tipejo aparece ante nuestros ojos y sonríe con malicia**

 **-Y una vez más, soy atrapado por dos seres sobrenaturales incompletos. Sus habilidades están bien trabajadas a pesar de no tener las suficientes capacidades de compararse con un ser completo como yo**

 **-¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¡¿A qué viniste?!**

 **-Tranquila Sarada, no es necesario que te enojes. Solo vengo porque quiero ver si de verdad sus habilidades han evolucionado y admirar su proceso que a fin de cuentas será en vano**

 **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? No eres inmortal del todo. Sabemos que tienes un punto débil-Se ríe a carcajadas**

 **-¿Yo? ¿Un punto débil? Claro que no**

 **-Di lo que quieras. Vamos a derrotarte cueste lo que nos cueste**

 **-No lo creo-Muestra sus colmillos y se nos abalanza. Cada uno toma caminos contrarios**

 **-¡Kagemane no Jutsu!-Lo atrapo con mi sombra y Sarada se prepara para darle el golpe de gracia**

 **-¡Chidori!-Lo atraviesa con su técnica. Sangre sale de su boca y sonríe en señal de victoria**

 **-No está para nada mal. Creo que me heriste en alguna parte. Lástima que no sea suficiente-Desaparece. ¿Fue un clon todo este tiempo? Por la espalda, nos toma a los dos por el cuello. Es tan fuerte que no podemos liberarnos. Carajo, ¿ahora qué haremos?**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Rastreo el olor de mi hija, sé que no está lejos; pero también siento otras esencias. Algo me dice que las cosas se están saliendo de control, otra vez. Caminando, choco con alguien**

 **-¿Qué rayos?-Me sobo la cabeza**

 **-¿Sasuke?-Mis ojos se abren como platos**

 **-¿Temari? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera a estas horas de la noche?**

 **-Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta. Mi razón es que Shikadai dijo que saldría un rato al bosque y ya ha tardado demasiado. Me preocupa que algo le haya pasado**

 **-Yo también estoy buscando a mi hija. Supuestamente iba a ver a sus abuelos en el cementerio; pero cuando fui por ella, no la encontré por ningún lado. He dado vueltas por todas partes y no aparece**

 **-Pensándolo bien, talvez estén juntos. Vamos-Avanzamos y finalmente, llegamos al bosque de los lobos. Lo que veo no me lo creo. Maldito infeliz. ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a Sarada con sus sucias y asquerosas manos?**

 **-Vaya, miren la grata sorpresa que vino a mí**

 **-Llegas a hacerles algo, y lo lamentarás, te lo juro-Temari está hecha una furia. Hace tiempo que no la veía tan molesta**

 **-Como siempre, te ves radiante Temari**

 **-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!-Trata de dar un paso hacia el frente, y el vampiro hace más presión en sus cuellos**

 **-Si avanzas un poco más, te arrepentirás. Haz lo que te digo, o Shikadai morirá. ¿Qué prefieres?-Veo que aprieta los puños. Sé que ella jamás permitiría que lastimen y maltraten a su pequeño, y mucho menos que lo maten. Se devuelve y queda a mi lado una vez más**

 **-No le hagas daño, te lo ruego-Intenta retener las lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos. Es obvio que detesta llorar, y más en frente de su hijo**

 **-Estarán bien, no te afanes por ese ínfimo detalle. No los voy a matar, no de momento por lo menos-Sin que nadie se lo espere, mi hija muerde el brazo de su agresor con sus colmillos y se libera del agarre, logrando que su amigo también lo consiga. Corren hacia nosotros y cada quien abraza a su familiar**

 **-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. No dejaré que ese baka vuelva a hacerte daño-Acaricio los cabellos de mi pequeña**

 **-Tenía mucho miedo papá**

 **-Lo sé hija, lo sé**

 **-¡Maldita! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar!-Madara se transforma en 100% vampiro**

 **-Si quieres lastimarla, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero**

 **-Papá…-Sus orbes brillan**

 **-Sasuke tiene razón. No los vas a tocar de nuevo-Temari se me une y sonríe victoriosa. Se convierte en lobo**

 **-No los dejaremos pelear solos. Por algo somos sus hijos**

 **-Sarada está en lo correcto. No podemos permitir que ustedes dos se queden con toda la diversión-Me sorprende el coraje que tienen estos niños. Ambos clanes quedarán en buenas manos en el futuro. El otro se ríe a carcajadas**

 **-¡Por fin una pelea que valdrá la pena! ¡Es hora de que la diversión inicie!**

 **-¿Están listos?-Mi amiga gruñe**

 **-¡Hai!-Exclaman los dos infantes. Hay otras dos personas aquí. ¿A qué vinieron esos dos?**

 **-Esperen, no les dejaremos quedarse con todo el crédito-Ambos hombres se ubican en frente de nosotros**

 **-Itachi…Gaara…-En cierto punto, estoy estupefacto; pero también me alegra que hayan venido, porque necesitaremos ayuda con esto**

 **-Como líderes del clan, es nuestra labor cuidar a los nuestros**

 **-Además, necesitamos ejercitar un poco los músculos, y esta es una gran oportunidad para ello**

 **-¡No me subestimen! ¡Todos ustedes son inferiores a mí! ¡Nadie puede derrotarme! ¡Ni siquiera un ejército completo!-Parece que la bestia acaba de despertar. En fin, es hora de luchar. Nos ponemos en posición de pelea**

 **-En ese caso, espero que estés preparado-Mi hermano y yo nos abalanzamos sobre él y mandamos una patada a su abdomen, las que bloquea como si fuera lo más normal. Toma nuestras piernas y nos da un giro de 360°, haciendo que caigamos sobre nuestras espaldas**

 **-¿Lista Temari?-Gaara se convierte y junto con su hermana buscan en dónde morder; sin embargo, les da un puño en el hocico a cada uno. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé; aunque eso sí, este vampiro no es como cualquiera que hayamos visto antes. Lentamente, se acerca a quienes estamos tratando de levantarnos del suelo**

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Kuso, Madara le está ganando a mi padre, la madre de Shikadai y a los líderes de cada clan como si fueran simples mortales. ¿En qué carajos se ha convertido este tipo? Es más fuerte de lo que parece. No nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados, tenemos que actuar ya, o los va a matar**

 **-¡Esperaba mucho más de todos ustedes! ¡Tremenda decepción la que me acabo de llevar! ¡En definitiva, nunca podrán vencerme! ¡Mis habilidades superan las suyas en una proporción de 1000! ¡Si de verdad quieren borrarme de este mundo, tendrán que obtener más poder que el mío! ¡Débiles!**

 **-Este vejestorio ya me está sacando de mis casillas. Puedo tolerar que me haga daño; pero que toque a mi madre con sus sucias garras, no lo pienso aceptar. Este imbécil se está metiendo con los vampiros y lobos equivocados. Hay que enseñarle quién lleva la ventaja aquí**

 **-Tienes razón. No le dejaremos ganar, esta vez no**

 **-¡Por favor! ¡Dos fenómenos como ustedes jamás podrán tocarme un solo cabello en esta forma! ¡Así soy invencible!**

 **-Claro que no lo eres. Hasta el poder máximo del mundo, tiene su punto débil**

 **-¡Cállate niño! ¡No sabes a lo que te enfrentas!-Una sonrisa ladina se posa en los labios de mi amigo**

 **-Puede que no; pero no estoy solo-Me sonríe, y mis mejillas se ruborizan levemente. Agarra mi mano-Mi mejor amiga me va a ayudar**

 **-¡Basta! ¡Dejen sus cursilerías amorosas a un lado! ¡Es hora de luchar!-El mitad lobo se ríe con suavidad**

 **-Ya lo escuchaste mujer. Es hora de que la acción comience. ¿Lista para esto?-Mi mirada se llena de convicción**

 **-Por supuesto-Nos posicionamos para combatir**

 **-¡No lograrán nada! ¡Téngalo claro!-Corre hacia nosotros con mucha velocidad y apenas y se ve dónde está; sin embargo, su esencia es fácil de percibir**

 **-¡Ahora!-Nos separamos y mandamos nuestros ataques-¡Katon! ¡Housenka no Jutsu!**

 **-¡Futon! ¡Yuukaze no Jutsu!-Ambos van al tiempo desde diferentes extremos. Madara intenta buscar una salida para no recibir ningún impacto; sin embargo, no le dejaremos hacer eso**

 **-No, no lo harás. ¡Atrápalo Shikadai!**

 **-¡Kagemane no Jutsu!**

 **-Kuso…-El hombre rechista-Volví a caer en el mismo truco barato de hace unos minutos. ¿Cómo es posible que dos seres incompletos puedan acorralarme incluso en esta fase?-Es hora del último golpe**

 **-¡Chidori!-Trato de atacarlo una vez más; pero antes de que mi técnica impacte contra él, desaparece cual fantasma**

 **-Demonios, huyó de nuevo-Mi amigo y yo apretamos los puños**

 **-Ya no importa. Ahora, debemos preocuparnos por el estado de nuestras familias-Nos acercamos a ellos y tratamos de ponerlos en nuestras espaldas para llevarlos de nuevo a casa. La esposa del líder de los lobos, su hija, el padre de Shikadai, la novia de mi tío Itachi y mi madre llegan y contemplan aquella escena**

 **-¿Madara?-Pregunta mamá. Me limito a asentir-Ya me lo temía. El mal presentimiento que tenía se convirtió en una realidad-Se acerca a papá y lo abraza-Sasuke, mi amor…-Las lágrimas no tardan en hacer presencia en sus ojos verdes. Mi padre entreabre los suyos con dificultad**

 **-Sakura, no tenías que venir-Acaricia la cabeza de mamá**

 **-¿Cómo esperabas que no lo hiciera? Eres mi todo. Jamás soportaría verte morir, no todavía-No quiero llorar, no en frente de él**

 **-Arigato. Te amo-Lo ayuda a levantar. Se sonríen con ternura**

 **-Es hora de irnos**

 **-Esperen-Exclama Konan, quien lleva en su espalda a su novio y ya casi marido-Nosotros vamos con ustedes**

 **-Muy bien-Mis padres me miran-Sarada…**

 **-Sí, yo también voy-Observo a Shikadai-Espero que mañana las cosas no sean tan tediosas, y que, todo salga bien**

 **-Tranquila, así será. Te lo aseguro. Además, tenemos una conversación pendiente-Revuelve mis cabellos y me guiña el ojo, lo que hace que me ponga más nerviosa de lo que me pongo con solo verlo-Sayonara**

 **-Sayonara-Doy media vuelta y tomo rumbo a mi hogar junto con mis padres, mi tío y su novia**

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Veo cómo la única mujer que hace que mi mundo se ponga de cabeza se aleja a su hogar con su familia**

 **-¡Papá!-Jun abraza a su padre y cae en llanto-No vuelvas a pegarme un susto de estos, ¿está bien? No sé lo que haría si llego a perderte. Todavía necesito de tu amor y cariño. No puedes morir aún-Es la primera vez que la veo llorar con tanto dolor. Es genial la manera en que poco a poco voy descubriendo cosas de ella que no conocía y eso me hace apreciarla más de lo que ya lo hago. A pesar de las peleas, sigue siendo parte de mi familia, y así la quiero, tal como es**

 **-Creí que podía ganarle; pero fallé como siempre-Se separa de mi tío**

 **-Debiste haberme dicho lo que planeabas hacer, y talvez podría haberte ayudado en algo y hubiéramos peleado hombro con hombro, en lugar de que yo me quedara como una tonta en casa sin poder hacer algo**

 **-Por eso no te quise contar nada. La vez que Madara casi te mata, no pude hacer nada para protegerte. Desde ese día, me juré a mí mismo que no permitiría que ese baka volviera a ponerte una sola de sus sucias manos encima. Jamás podría perdonarme el hecho de que te mueras antes que yo. Los padres deben ser enterrados por sus hijos, no al revés-Toma su rostro y lo acaricia**

 **-Te amo papá-Se vuelven a sucumbir en un fraternal y único abrazo. Mi tía Matsuri no puede evitar llorar y abrazar a su familia. Ojalá que este momento de paz dure para siempre, y que ni la guerra contra Madara, lo destruya; sin embargo, está claro que lo hará**

 **-Temari, no se te ocurra volver a cometer esta locura. Por poco y te pierdo-Mi papá tiene entre sus manos el rostro de mi madre y las frentes de ambos están unidas**

 **-Gomen; pero tenía que proteger a nuestro hijo de la presencia de ese vampiro. No iba a dejar que lo matara**

 **-Tendrías que haberme dicho y hubiéramos venido juntos para eso. Yo soy su padre. Tengo el derecho de cuidarlo también hasta si tengo que dar mi vida por él**

 **-Ni siquiera juntos somos rivales para ese hombre. Nuestro poder es muy inferior al suyo**

 **-Vamos a ganar cueste lo que nos cueste. Te lo prometo-Se besan como si no hubiese un mañana. He de admitir que ya no me da tanto asco que hagan eso en frente mío. De pronto sea porque estoy enamorado y lo sé. Me limito a sonreír ladinamente y me acerco a ellos**

 **-Lamento no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo. En serio quería derrotarlo; pero se me escapó. Utilizó toda su fuerza bruta para liberarse de mi técnica, y al final, lo consiguió así sin más-Mamá toma mi rostro con dulzura**

 **-No tienes que lamentarte pequeño. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, y eso es más que suficiente-Me sonríe, y un diminuto hueco en mi corazón, se llena**

 **-No tienes nada de lo que disculparte sobrino. Luchaste bien-Exclama mi tío levantándose con ayuda de su mujer-Además, es obvia la razón por la que ese bastardo escapó. Él sabe que la unión entre tus poderes y los de Sarada es lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con su existencia. Por eso es que antes del golpe final, escapa**

 **-Tío Gaara…-Mis ojos se abren como platos**

 **-Me equivoqué respecto a ti. No eres débil en ningún aspecto. Tanto tu coeficiente como tu fuerza física son sorprendentes, incluso a tal grado de superarnos a Kankuro, Temari y yo juntos-Sonrío de oreja a oreja**

 **-Arigato. Nunca pensé escuchar algún día esas palabras de tu boca**

 **-No creas que las oirás de nuevo, porque no las pienso repetir-Ahora entiendo de dónde salió el orgullo de Jun. Parece que los hermanos Sabaku No sí tienen algo en común**

 **-Puede que tengas poderes bastante peculiares querido primo; pero eso no te hace mejor ni superior a mí. Así que, ni se te ocurra quitarme el estrellato el día oficial de la guerra-Suelto una carcajada. Y ahí volvió la irritante y problemática prima de siempre**

 **-Tranquila, ambos vamos a destacar, cada uno de nosotros tiene sus ventajas a la hora de luchar. En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos-Papá carga a mamá en su espalda, así como mi tía a mi tío. ¿Quién diría que con esa apariencia de poca fuerza física, de verdad sea capaz de llevar a su marido a tuta? O de pronto es que mi tío es muy liviano. Cada uno toma su respectivo camino, y llegamos a casa**

 **-Shikadai…**

 **-¿Qué ocurre papá?**

 **-La próxima vez que te encuentres en peligro o en una situación complicada. No dudes en llamarnos, ya sabes cómo hacerlo. Somos tus padres, siempre estaremos ahí para ti**

 **-Lo sé; pero…creí que podría lograr algo por mi cuenta. Además, no quería que ni a ti ni a mamá les pasara algo por el hecho de que soy débil-Mi padre sienta a su mujer en una de las sillas el comedor**

 **-Hijo, no digas que eres débil, porque nunca lo has sido. Desde que supimos que nacerías, sabíamos que lograrías grandes cosas, y que nadie tendría el poder suficiente para detenerte. Tu potencial es sorprendente para la edad que tienes**

 **-Tú solo dices eso porque eres mi mamá, no porque sea verdad**

 **-Shikadai…-Posa una de sus delicadas manos sobre mi cabeza-Nunca te consideres alguien inferior. Has conseguido dones que ni siquiera un lobo puro ha obtenido, incluso con años de entrenamiento. Una vez que saliste de mi vientre, aquel poder que poco a poco has ido descubriendo y desatando, nació contigo**

 **-Tu madre tiene razón hijo. El día de tu nacimiento, la doctora nos dijo que; aunque no fueras un lobo completo, llegarías muy lejos y superarías a aquellos que sí tienen todo el poder para convertirse en uno**

 **-No te menosprecies. Muchos de los que te conocen te admiran**

 **-¿Cómo quiénes?-Tengo el ceño fruncido. Pues de verdad no creo en mí**

 **-Nosotros, tus tíos, Hayabusa, Boruto, Himawari, Sarada, Jun…**

 **-Espera, ¿cómo que Jun?-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Estoy confundido**

 **-Sí, hasta tu propia prima te admira. Talvez no lo muestre por ser una orgullosa al igual que su padre; pero desde que te vio por primera vez, ha querido llegar a ser como tú. Es por eso que siempre se esfuerza cada día para ser más fuerte, con tal de alcanzarte y llegar a luchar seriamente contra ti, y así, ganarte y superarte**

 **-Ella de verdad te quiere, por eso siempre te molesta y trata de hacerte la vida de cuadritos-Sonrío. Es increíble lo importante que puedes llegar a ser en la vida de alguien**

 **-Arigato-Los abrazo a ambos y voy a mi cuarto para dormir. Mañana será otro día lleno de problemas y fastidios; pero sin esto, mi vida no sería la misma**

…

 **..(Sarada)**

 **El sol invade mi habitación con su esplendor y hace que abra los ojos con dificultad. Mi celular suena**

 **-¿Halo?...Oh, hola Hayabusa…sí, ya sé. Llegaré pronto, te lo aseguro…No, no te preocupes, yo le aviso que vaya para allá…que sí, no vamos a llegar tarde…chao-Cuelgo. A veces ese sujeto es más intenso que novia fea. Me paro de la cama, me visto y me dispongo a bajar para desayunar; sin embargo, una esencia entra por mi nariz, y no es la de la comida**

 **-Hola Sarada, ¿dormiste bien?-Ya sabía que era él quien estaba aquí; aunque no esperé que se levantara antes que yo. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?**

 **-¿Qué haces a esta hora en mi casa?**

 **-Hija, no seas tan ruda con tu amigo. Vino a buscarte para el segundo día de entrenamiento. Aparte, se vino sin comer y me tocó servirle algo. Mira los sacrificios que hace por ti**

 **-Entonces, arigato…supongo-Desvío la mirada**

 **-Ven y siéntate a comer. Necesitarán muchas fuerzas para hoy, ¿verdad?**

 **-Hai-Tomo asiento y degusto mis alimentos. Al terminar, salgo con mi amigo de la casa-Bueno, ¿ahora me vas a contestar lo que te pregunté o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza?-Suspira con su típica parsimonia**

 **-Cálmate mujer, no es necesario que me golpees para que te lo diga. Vine a buscarte por dos razones. Primera, somos un equipo y debemos llegar juntos al bosque para proseguir con el entrenamiento; y segunda, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-Enarco una ceja**

 **-¿Conversación? ¿Qué conversación?**

 **-La de anoche**

 **-Ah sí. Dijiste que me tenías que decir algo importante. Bien, te escucho. ¿Qué es?**

 **-Iré al grano. Me…**

 **-¡Nara!-Ese grito me genera un escalofrío en la columna. La prima de Shikadai aparece frente a nuestros ojos, agarrando el cabello de Boruto con ira.**

 **-¿Qué pasó Jun? ¿Ahora por qué estás tan enojada?-Le da una cachetada a su primo, quien se soba luego del impacto**

 **-¡Baka! ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Se supone que tú debías ser quien fuera a buscarme! ¡No el imbécil de tu amigo!**

 **-¿Y solo por eso estás tan alterada? Por si no lo sabias, antes de salir llamé a la casa de mis tíos para avisar que no iba a poder recogerte y que alguien más iría en mi lugar**

 **-¡¿Y de todas las personas que podías mandar tenía que ser este mequetrefe?!**

 **-Oye, es tu compañero de equipo. Supongo que tiene el derecho de pasar el tiempo contigo-Boruto abraza a Jun por los hombros**

 **-Eso es cierto viejo. Yo sé lo mucho que a mi chica le encanta estar conmigo-Sonríe con picardía. A la lobo se le hincha una vena y el pobre humano recibe un codazo en el estómago**

 **-De verdad que eres un dolor de cabeza Uzumaki. Déjame en paz-La chica se retira dando pasos largos y los brazos cruzados. Ayudamos a nuestro amigo a pararse**

 **-Qué mujer. Con ese carácter, hace que cada día me enamore más de ella-Dice medio atontado**

 **-¿En serio?-Enarco una ceja-Boruto, ¿eres ciego o masoquista?**

 **-¿O las dos?**

 **-No lo sé, solo sé que la adoro-Los tres llegamos al lugar para entrenar. Hayabusa y Himawari ya están listos**

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **-Llegan tarde-De hecho, no es algo que me sorprenda**

 **-Gomen, es que tuvimos ciertas dificultades en el camino**

 **-Como sea, no me interesa saberlo. Ya con la expresión de Jun y el estado de Boruto, es más que deducible lo que pasó-Tomo aire-En fin, hoy Boruto y Jun se enfrentarán a Himawari y yo. Así que, Shikadai y Sarada, pueden descansar**

 **-Disculpen, no me siento muy bien-La hermana de mi amigo se retira corriendo con la cabeza baja. La sigo y agarro su brazo**

 **-¿Qué pasa Himawari?**

 **-Nada, solo que…tengo miedo…de fallarte-Levanto su rostro tomando su mentón. Nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse**

 **-No tienes por qué asustarte. Estoy aquí. Te prometo que voy a protegerte. Además, es imposible que me falles. Juntos somos más fuertes-Sin que lo note, se abalanza sobre mí, agarra mi cara y me besa. Por unos segundos, quedo pasmado; pero al final, la tomo de la cintura y la apego más a mí. Este es el momento más feliz de toda mi vida**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que me he demorado de nuevo; pero por fin ya está listo. Daré lo mejor de mí para sacar el tiempo y adelantar las otras historias, de veras.

Por fin hubo un beso entre una de las parejas. Ya estaban tardando; pero bueno con todo esto de Madara, el que tengan una relación de pareja es un tanto complicado. Díganme en los comentarios si creen que ese beso entre Himawari y Hayabusa hará que ganen la batalla contra Boruto y Jun

-Hima: Oye, ¿por qué tuve que ser yo quien lo besara? ¿No podía hacerlo él? Me hiciste ver como una lanzada

-Yo: Era como obvio que él no sería capaz de ello. Vamos, admite que te gusto que por fin se besarán (Se pone roja)

-Hima: ¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que no es así (Me río)

-Yo: En fin, es hora de cerrar esto

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	9. Fortaleciendo los Vínculos

Capítulo 9

Fortaleciendo los Vínculos

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Sin que lo note, se abalanza sobre mí, agarra mi cara y me besa. Por unos segundos, quedo pasmado; pero al final, la tomo de la cintura y la apego más a mí. Este es el momento más feliz de toda mi vida.**

 **Sus hermosos ojos azules se enfocan en mí. Por un instante, solo permanece presente el silencio. Ninguno puede explicar lo que acaba de pasar, y mucho menos pasarlo por alto. Suspiro tratando de recobrar la compostura.**

 **-¿Qué…qué fue eso?-Sigo estupefacto; pero a la vez feliz de que logré uno de mis objetivos. Ella agacha la cabeza.**

 **-Yo…no podía seguirlo ocultando. Mi cuerpo no lo soportaba más. Necesitaba que lo supieras. Hayabusa…etto…**

 **-Correspondo a tus sentimientos Himawari.-Me mira sorprendida.-Aunque debí haber sido yo el del primer paso.**

 **-¿En serio? ¿No me estás gastando una broma?**

 **-Nunca había sido tan serio en mi vida. Créeme que hice de todo por decirte lo mucho que significas en mi vida; sin embargo, nunca pude armarme de valor. Supe que quería estar a tu lado desde el primer día en que te vi, y a pesar de que tenemos dos años de diferencia, nunca me importó.**

 **-A mí tampoco me importó. Solo pedía que me dieras una oportunidad; pero en parte, me asustaba lo que mi hermano podría pensar acerca de que su hermana y su mejor amigo tuvieran algún tipo de conexión amorosa.**

 **-De hecho, él era el que más quería que esto pasase. Incluso, sin siquiera haberle dicho la verdad, me brindó su bendición. Así que, no es necesario escondernos-nos sonreímos.**

 **-¡Oigan tortolitos! ¡¿Cuánto piensan seguir con sus cuchicheos?! ¡Se me van a entumecer las piernas de tanto esperar!-Y como siempre, no falta la alterada de Jun que abre la boca en los momentos más inoportunos. Hago caso omiso a su tontera. Tomo el rostro de Himawari entre mis manos y acarició sus mejillas enrojecidas.**

 **-Escucha, daremos todo lo que tenemos en la pelea. Ganemos o perdamos, no importa, ¿de acuerdo?-Asiente y la beso. Volvemos al campo de batalla.**

 **-Ya era hora de que se dignaran en aparecer. Llevaban más de diez minutos por allá metidos. ¿Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo?**

 **-Nada que te importe Jun. Mejor preocúpate por tu relación sentimental con Boruto y no con la nuestra.-Parece como si le brotara fuego por todo el cuerpo. Es tan fácil sacarla de sus cabales. No entiendo cómo mi amigo se la aguanta y por qué la adora tanto.**

 **-¡¿Qué dijiste?!**

 **-Cálmate preciosa.-Boruto la abraza por la cintura.-No te enojes. Hayabusa no lo decía con mala intención ni mucho menos.-Por un momento, parece que se relaja.**

 **-Vuelves a llamarme preciosa, y te las verás con mi puño en donde más te duele. Y ya suéltame, que no somos novios.-Este reacciona y la deja libre. ¿Soy yo o esta vez le tuvo compasión? Supongo que ya le gusta un poco.**

 **-En fin, comencemos con esto.-Saco una cadena-¿Estás lista Himawari?**

 **-Hai. Hagámoslo.-La Sabaku No sonríe con malicia.**

 **-Veo que van a ir en serio. En ese caso, no les tendré piedad-se transforma en lobo al 100%. Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Me abalanzo sobre ellos tratando de golpearlos con mi arma. Ambos esquivan sin problema. Himawari le manda una patada a Jun hasta su vientre bajo; aunque a fin de cuentas esta la manda a volar con un cabezazo.**

 **-¡Himawari!-Sin darme cuenta, Boruto agarra la cadena.**

 **-Jamás bajes la guardia, o tu plan se puede volver en tu contra.-Intenta girarme con ella.**

 **-Yo no lo haría si fuera tu-Ubico un kunai en su abdomen.**

 **-Kuso…-Nos separamos y retrocedo un poco. Mi chica se levanta del suelo jadeando.**

 **-¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes por mí. Encárgate de mi hermano-su mirada denota determinación. Sonrío. Volvemos a ponernos en posición de pelea, listos para lo que venga. Jun se nos abalanza con el objetivo de mordernos. Con el kunai, le hago un leve rasguño en el hocico, lo que hace que se enoje y vuelve a buscarme. Bloqueo su mordida con la cadena, y con sus dientes, poco a poco la va perforando. ¿Quién diría que los lobos tienen una dentadura tan fuerte?**

 **-Tal parece que tendrás que ser tú la que se haga cargo de Boruto.**

 **-De acuerdo. Procura que Jun no te lastime.**

 **-¿Me estás subestimando?**

 **-En absoluto, solo no quiero que salgas herido.**

 **-Tranquila, no pasará.-Veo cómo su hermano la ataca con un puño en el rostro, y ella lo bloquea con sus dos brazos, haciendo que retroceda.**

 **-Nunca pensé que tendría que enfrentarte.-Le oigo decir a mi amigo.**

 **-Descuida onii-chan, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de nada.-Dejo de concentrarme en lo que hace la Uzumaki y me fijo más en la contrincante que tengo al frente. Con el arma que sigue libre, intento herirla de nuevo; sin embargo, se percata de mi truco y retrocede. Gruñe.**

 **-¿Qué te pasa Jun? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te derrote?-Frunce el entrecejo y corre de nuevo hacia mí y busca el modo de rasguñarme en algún lado. A fin de cuentas, no lo consigue porque retrocedo; aunque resulta que sí logra herirme al morder una de mis piernas. Caigo y mi extremidad inferior no para de sangrar. Rápido, intento sacar un par de vendas de mi bolsillo para curarme; pero ella me golpea con su cabeza, logrando que choque con el tronco de un árbol.**

 **-¡Hayabusa!**

 **-¡No mires para otro lado Himawari, mantente enfocada en quien tienes al frente! ¡Estaré bien! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Sigue peleando!-Jun ataca con sus garras, y con mi pierna sana le doy una patada para poder levantarme de nuevo. Con dificultad, lo consigo.**

 **-¡No me subestimes mujer! ¡No eres mejor que yo!-Le lanzo varios shurikens, y mientras avanza, los esquiva todos. Con la cadena, agarro una de sus patas y la hago girar. Sale y cae. No me percato de que Boruto me da una patada por la espalda, y mi cuerpo vuelve a chocar con el suelo.**

 **Himawari se pone en frente mío y continúa luchando. Hago mi mayor esfuerzo por seguir en pie. Me pongo al lado de ella y entre los dos nos abalanzamos hacia Boruto, hasta que una ráfaga de viento nos detiene. No puede ser, ¿cómo es posible que siga intacta tras mi ataque anterior? Gira con más fuerza y hace que ambos perdamos el equilibrio, tropezando con varias piedras y finalmente, cayendo.**

 **-No está mal, lo hicieron bastante bien. Tengo el honor de decir que me siento orgulloso de ambos-el rubio nos amenaza con mi kunai. Abro los ojos de par en par.**

 **-¿En qué momento lo tomaste?-Sonríe victorioso.**

 **-Justo cuando Jun te arrojó al árbol. Por el impacto, lo soltaste. Así que, al esquivar el ataque de mi hermana, tuve la oportunidad perfecta de tomarlo. No debiste haber bajado la guardia.-La otra vuelve a su forma humana.**

 **-Admito que me costó más de lo que habría imaginado; sin embargo, al fin y al cabo, ganamos. Planear una estrategia y hacer que Boruto la entendiera no fue sencillo.**

 **-¿Estrategia? ¿Nos engañaron durante todo el combate?-Ambos se miran y sonríen.**

 **-¿Acaso nos creías tan tontos Hayabusa? Desde un inicio, cayeron en el truco. Al ver que sacaste la cadena, supimos lo que debíamos hacer.**

 **-Eso implica que cada paso lo tenían perfectamente calculado. Entonces, ¿dejaste que agarrara tu pata a propósito?**

 **-Claro, así, sabía que ambos irían tras Boruto y se olvidarían de mí. Para al final, derrotarlos.**

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Sarada y yo nos acercamos a los demás. Fue una pelea muy reñida; sin embargo, Jun y Boruto obtuvieron la victoria. ¿Quién diría que mi prima sí saco parte del intelecto de mi tío?**

 **-Ha sido un día largo, será mejor que volvamos o se hará más tarde.-Una vez más, aquella esencia entra por mi nariz. ¿Otra vez este tipo? ¿En serio no se cansa de hacernos la vida imposible?**

 **-¿Lo sienten?**

 **-Sí, está aquí.**

 **-¡Deja de esconderte Madara! ¡No puedes engañarnos!-Se escucha una risa maléfica y el ente resurge de la oscuridad.**

 **-Es un honor el verlos de nuevo, en especial a ti Sarada. Cada día que pasa te pareces más a tu padre.**

 **-¡¿A qué viniste escoria?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?!-Grita Jun.**

 **-No me grites lobo. No existe la necesidad de que te alteres.-Se desvanece. ¿Dónde carajos se metió? Sé que no se ha ido porque todavía lo siento cerca. Reaparece detrás de Himawari y la toma entre sus brazos, tapándole la boca.**

 **-¡No!-Su hermano va tras ella.**

 **-Un paso más y ella muere.-Boruto se detiene en seco. El vampiro expone sus colmillos y huele a la chica-¿Quién diría que en este mundo todavía se conservan gemas tan delicadas como esta?**

 **-¡Déjala ir! ¡Tómame en su lugar si quieres!**

 **-¡No, quédate conmigo!-Mi prima habla. ¿De verdad es capaz de sacrificarse así? No puedo dejar que lo haga. El sujeto solo se ríe.**

 **-Por favor, jamás te atraparía niña. Primero, sabrías escapar y segundo eres demasiado violenta para mi gusto.**

 **-¡Te exijo que la sueltes!**

 **-Jun…-Todos nos quedamos estupefactos.**

 **-No es necesario que te la lleves. Himawari es solo una humana. Creo que te beneficiaría matar más a un lobo, así tendrías más ventaja de ganar.**

 **-¿En serio piensas que necesito ventaja para derrotarlos?-La castaña tiene la respiración agitada.**

 **-Solo suéltala y llévame contigo a cambio. Te prometo que no intentaré hacer una estupidez.-Pero es lo que está haciendo ahora.**

 **-Bueno, en ese caso, ambas vendrán conmigo.-Escucho a Jun tragar saliva. A paso lento, se va acercando a Madara. Boruto y yo nos metemos en el medio.**

 **-¿Qué hacen? Quítense.**

 **-¡No!-La voz del rubio se oye irritada.-Ya tiene a mi hermana, no puedo permitir que tú también caigas en su trampa.**

 **-Boruto…**

 **-No voy a dejar que te vayas con él Jun. Les prometí a tus padres que siempre te protegería, y este momento no es la excepción.**

 **-Shikadai…**

 **-De verdad que eres una deshonra para nuestra especie Madara. No voy a tolerar que sigas haciendo esto. ¡Chidori!-Una ráfaga de rayos se transporta por el suelo y el hombre desaparece antes de que estos impacten en su cuerpo, quedándose con la Uzumaki. Hayabusa, Boruto y Jun se apoyan en el pasto sobre sus rodillas.**

 **-No puede ser. ¿Ahora cómo se supone que les explicaré a mis padres que Himawari fue secuestrada? Soy el peor hermano del mundo. No soy capaz ni siquiera de proteger a mi propia familia. Kuso…-El humano comienza a llorar sin consuelo-¡Maldita sea!-Sarada lo abraza.**

 **-No te trates así. En parte fue mi culpa por haberlo dejado escapar.**

 **-No, está bien. Agradezco que hayas tratado de detenerlo. De todas formas, hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos se la iba a llevar.-Una sonrisa triste se posa en sus labios.**

 **-Justo cuando le había declarado mi amor, pasa esto. Soy un cobarde por no haberla salvado. Qué decepción soy como cazador.**

 **-No te preocupes viejo. Ni tú ni yo podíamos hacer algo al respecto. Ese hombre tiene mil veces más poder que nosotros juntos. Vamos a recuperar a Himawari, no importa lo que pase.-Jun llora desconsolada y se agarra el cabello.**

 **-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil? Siempre que intento salvar a alguien, sale todo al revés. Mi padre estaría muy decepcionado de mí.-Me pongo al lado de mi prima y acaricio su cabeza.**

 **-No digas esas cosas. El tío Gaara nunca podría decepcionarse de ti. Eres su hija y él sabe lo mucho que te esfuerzas. Es cierto que no pudimos salvar a Himawari; pero lo vamos a lograr.**

 **-¡Cállate Shikadai!-Me separa de ella con un empujón-¡Solo dices todas esas pendejadas porque eres el hijo perfecto! ¡Él más inteligente, al que le va genial en todo a pesar de no esforzarse tanto! ¡¿Y qué soy yo?! ¡Nada más que un fracaso! ¡La que permanece oculta al mostrar una personalidad orgullosa! ¿¡Por qué siempre tengo que estar un paso atrás de ti!? ¡Cada vez que creo que puedo igualarte, realizas una hazaña mucho más grande! ¡Jamás fallas! ¡Todos te quieren y te tienen compasión por ser mitad humano! ¡Mientras que yo recibo toda la presión de que debo ser muy fuerte por ser un lobo completo!-Sale corriendo y se pierde entre los árboles y arbustos del bosque.**

 **-¿Qué le pasó a Jun? ¿Todo está bien?-Aquella voz nos deja atónitos. Volteamos los rostros y nos encontramos con ella. No puede ser…**

 **-Himawari…**

 **-Hola.-Su hermano corre a abrazarla y vuelve a ceder ante el llanto-Onii-chan…-ella corresponde a su gesto.**

 **-Creí que jamás volvería a verte. Tenía tanto miedo de que Madara te hiciera daño.**

 **-Dale las gracias a Sarada. De no ser por ella, no estaría aquí.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-La nombrada se acerca a ellos.**

 **-Es verdad. Cuando Madara supuestamente tenía a Himawari entre sus brazos, en realidad era uno de mis clones con su apariencia. Sabía que iría detrás de ella por parecer alguien frágil y fácil de engañar. Le pedí que se escondiera y que yo trataría de ocultar su olor. Fue por eso que mi Chidori no fue tan efectivo contra él.**

 **-De verdad que te lo agradezco. No sé qué hubiera hecho si ese vampiro de pacotilla se hubiese quedado con mi hermanita. Ella es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, por eso no quiero que nadie le haga daño.-El rubio se limpia los ojos con su antebrazo.**

 **-Viejo, yo…**

 **-No tienes que decir nada Hayabusa. Himawari también es tuya al fin y al cabo. Ante eso no voy a discutir; pero eso sí, si la haces llorar, te mato.**

 **-Está bien. Te prometo que sus lágrimas solo serán de felicidad.-No quiero arruinar este bello momento; sin embargo, lo voy a hacer.**

 **-Boruto, creo que hay un asunto que debes arreglar justo ahora.**

 **-¿Asunto? ¿Qué asunto?**

 **-El de Jun, que hace nada salió corriendo mientras lloraba como niña desamparada.**

 **-Pero eso no fue culpa mía. ¿No deberías ser tú quien hable con ella al respecto? Porque lo que la puso tan mal tiene que ver contigo. Yo en esos temas prefiero no involucrarme, y menos para que Jun me saque a volar de una patada.**

 **-Ya sé que todo esto es por mi causa; pero créeme que a mí no me va a escuchar. Tú eres el único que puede menguar en lo más profundo de su alma.**

 **-De acuerdo, intentaré hablar con ella; pero tendrás que guiarme, porque yo no tengo habilidades sobrenaturales como para encontrarla.**

 **-Arigato.**

 **-Ahórrate los agradecimientos. Solo búscala.**

 **-Muy bien. Sígueme.-Olfateo una y otra vez para hallar su rastro, adentrándome junto al Uzumaki cada vez más en el bosque. ¿Pero qué…? No la encuentro. Fijo y escondió su esencia a propósito. Como siempre, no le gusta que los demás la vean en su estado más vulnerable. Yo soy de los pocos que ha podido verla así.**

 **-¿Por qué tardas tanto Shikadai? ¿No que los lobos tienen la habilidad de ubicar a los de su clan usando la nariz?**

 **-No soy un lobo completo, por ello mi olfato no está del todo desarrollado. Hago lo mejor que puedo, no me presiones.-De repente, la veo. Está golpeando un tronco. En definitiva, está enojada. Escucho que mi amigo traga saliva.**

 **-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado.**

 **-Oye, dijiste que hablarías con ella.**

 **-Dije que lo intentaría, más no que lo haría.**

 **-¿Y acaso lo estás intentando?-Rechista.**

 **-Como sea, supongo que no hay de otra.-Lentamente, se acerca a ella. Me escondo detrás de un arbusto y oculto mi olor para que ella no sepa que estoy aquí.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres baka?-Exclama mi prima.**

 **-Solo hablar contigo. No es tanto pedir.**

 **-No tengo tiempo para ti en este momento, ¿sí? Será mejor que te vayas.**

 **-¿No tienes tiempo para tener una conversación conmigo y sí para intentar derribar un árbol?**

 **-No es de tu incumbencia.**

 **-Claro que es de mi incumbencia Jun.-La nombrada detiene sus puños y se encuentra con la mirada del rubio. En esos ojos azules se ve tanta convicción, a tal punto que llega a dar miedo ya que proviene de un imbécil.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? No eres parte de mi familia ni mucho menos. Solamente tengo que estar contigo porque eres mi compañero de equipo.**

 **-Yo sé que no me ves como otro más. Estoy seguro de que significo algo para ti; aunque sea ínfimo. Además, desde que te conocí, me prometí a mí mismo que te conquistaría y te cuidaría sin importar a lo que tuviera que enfrentarme.**

 **-¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces que nunca se harán realidad? Primero, no me gustas, y segundo, no necesito que nadie me cuide. Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.**

 **-¿Y pretendes estar sola por el resto de tu vida? No es tan malo depender de otros de vez en cuando.**

 **-No quiero depender de nadie, ¿está bien? No me hace falta.**

 **-¿Y qué hay de Shikadai? ¿No te gusta que te proteja?-Se queda callada por unos segundos antes de responder.**

 **-Me guste o no, él no tiene otra alternativa, ya que cuando mi padre deje el puesto como líder, será su turno de dirigir al clan, así que debe aprender a mantener a salvo a los suyos. ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto? Mejor déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Tengo que entrenar.-Vuelve a enfocarse en el tronco y lo golpea con más ganas todavía. Algo me dice que está imaginando mi cara en él.**

 **-¿Tanto te afecta que él esté por encima de ti?-Aprieta la mandíbula.**

 **-Shikadai nunca va a estar por encima de mí. ¿De dónde carajos sacas una idea tan descabellada?**

 **-¿Entonces qué fue todo eso que le gritaste?**

 **-Eso ya da igual. No quiero hablar del tema.-Boruto agarra las muñecas de Jun para que se detenga, lo cual hace que ella se inmute; sin embargo, no evade el contacto.**

 **-Escúchame, no es bueno que te guardes tus emociones así, porque llegará un punto en el que vas a explotar, así como hoy. Puedes contarme lo que sea, yo no voy a juzgarte, no soy nadie para hacerlo. Confía en mí, por favor.-Vuelven a observarse fijamente sin hacer sonido alguno.**

 **-Yo…-Jun aprieta los puños y cede al llanto. El Uzumaki la abraza y acaricia su cabello. Jamás imaginé que esos podrían tener una conexión tan grande; pero en fin, uno nunca decide de quien se enamora. Si las cosas pasan, es por algo.**

 **-Tranquila, aquí me tienes.-Se separan y Boruto seca las lágrimas de mi prima con sus pulgares.**

 **-Arigato.**

 **-De nada. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Asiente-¿Crees que me puedes contar lo que tienes?**

 **-Sí-se sienta en el pasto y el rubio la sigue.**

 **-Bien, te escucho.**

 **-Siento mucha ira de que Shikadai, al ser mitad lobo, sea superior a mí. No me entra en la cabeza cómo eso es posible. Él es demasiado vago para entrenar, y yo lo hago diario, buscando la forma de estar a su nivel, y cada vez que creo que lo he conseguido, el obtiene un poder mucho mayor y vuelve a estar un paso lejos de mí. Estoy harta de tener que mirarle la espalda, quiero que él sea el que vea la mía por una vez. Me esforcé muchísimo para lograr transformarme, y luego resulta que no fue suficiente porque mi odioso primo desarrolló dos elementos; viento y sombra, y para rematar, el último es uno fuera de lo común.**

 **-Aunque no lo creas, él siempre te ha considerado superior porque eres una chica muy fuerte y madura para la edad que tienes. Tu primo es quien cree que eres tú la que está un paso por delante de él. Por ello, en estos días ha tratado de dar lo mejor de sí para poder igualarte en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo.**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Sí, él mismo nos lo ha demostrado y dicho desde que supo que su prima era más poderosa que él. Cuando se enteró de que poseía habilidades más allá de la imaginación humana, se puso tan contento porque pensó que por fin podría estar a tu nivel. Para él, el ser mitad humano le ha traído muchas dificultades; pero se ha levantado y ha seguido adelante. Hubo un tiempo en el que odiaba ser lo que es, hasta que un día entendió que incluso el más débil, puede llegar a ser el más fuerte.**

 **-Nunca pensé que se sentía de ese modo, y yo que siempre lo trato horrible. Debería intentar de ser un poco más amable con él.**

 **-No es necesario, su vínculo es a punta de orgullo, y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo. Es la única manera en la que se entienden. Shikadai ha sufrido al igual que tú. Desde que estuvo consciente de su existencia, muchos le han metido en la cabeza de forma sutil que debe ser el más fuerte para poder dirigir el clan el día en el que tu padre deje el puesto, o eso es lo que nos ha dicho. A veces no lo soporta; pero por ser hombre y ser hijo de alguien de la rama principal de los Sabaku No, a pesar de que su apellido es Nara, no tiene elección.**

 **-Eso lo sé. A pesar de comportarse como idiota, tiene un corazón muy lindo. Por ello, es que muchos lo siguen. En cierto punto, se parece a ti.-Boruto enarca una ceja.**

 **-¿A mí?**

 **-Sí, tú siempre andas pendiente de los demás, y aunque las cosas no estén muy bien, siempre buscas la manera de sacarle una sonrisa a otros. Jamás renuncias a tus objetivos y peleas dándolo todo de ti para proteger a aquellos que significan algo en tu vida, incluso si tu cuerpo ya no puedes más, tu voluntad y espíritu son los que te mantienen en pie.-Jun le sonríe con dulzura. Vaya, es la primera vez que la veo con un rostro tan alegre. Con que poco a poco ese rubio la fue cambiando. Al final, alguien sí fue capaz de mellar en tu sombrío; pero al mismo tiempo frágil corazón, ¿no prima?**

 **-Ya extrañaba que me dijeras palabras bonitas. Parece que estoy logrando que tu orgullo se rebaje poco a poco.**

 **-¿Qué cosas dices? Mi orgullo jamás será rebajado, y menos por ti.-El Uzumaki se ríe y toma la mano de esa problemática, y una vez más, ella le cede.**

 **-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, y lo que me enamoró sin que pudiera darme cuenta. Tengo fe de que algún día seremos más que dos simples compañeros de equipo.**

 **-Deberías sentirte honrado si llego a sentir algo por ti baka. No todos tienen la oportunidad de tener una relación con Sabaku No Jun.**

 **-Yo no quisiera cargar con tal maldición.-Salgo de mi pequeño escondite.**

 **-Hola Shikadai, ¿te gustó escuchar nuestra conversación?-Me inmuto. ¿Supo que estuve aquí todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo? Que yo recuerde, hice invisible mi presencia.-A pesar de que tu olor era leve, alcancé a percibirte. Todavía te falta mucho camino para que un lobo completo no te localice. Recuerda que mi olfato es mil veces más desarrollado que el tuyo.**

 **-Sí claro, lo que digas. De no ser por mi nariz, jamás te habríamos encontrado.-Se echa a reír, ¿y ahora qué le dio?**

 **-¿En serio creíste que lo habías logrado tú solo Nara?-Me ha dejado estupefacto.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir? Un segundo, no me digas que…**

 **-Sí, es justo lo que crees. Hice evidente mi esencia a propósito, porque sabía que si no lo hacía, ustedes seguirían buscándome y hubieran permanecido así hasta la noche.**

 **-¿Cómo es posible que cayera en tu trampa?**

 **-No eres el único del clan con un coeficiente elevado. Nunca olvides que soy la hija del líder Sabaku No Gaara; uno de los lobos más inteligentes de todo el clan.-Rechisto.**

 **-Como sea, es mejor que volvamos a casa. Imagino que los demás ya se habrán ido.**

 **-Tú puedes ir tranquilo a la tuya, yo me encargaré de llevar a Jun.**

 **-¿Disculpa? Puedo ir por mi cuenta, no necesito que me estén cuidando a cada rato.**

 **-Di lo que quieras. De todos modos, te voy a llevar, así que andando.**

 **-Ya escuchaste a tu novio.-Jun me frunce el entrecejo; pero al final su semblante cambia por uno orgulloso.**

 **-Está bien. Lástima que Sarada no tenga a alguien que esté pendiente si llegó sana a su hogar.**

 **-¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que yo estoy pendiente de ella.**

 **-Pero como un amigo, por lo menos yo tengo un novio-me saca la lengua. Trato de contener mi histeria. Esa mujer siempre sabe cómo hacerme enojar.**

 **-Cállate.**

 **-Mejor vámonos Boruto. No perdamos más el tiempo aquí.-se alejan. Voy de camino a mi casa con la cabeza gacha. Admito que en parte mi prima tiene razón, solo soy un amigo en la vida de Sarada. Cuánto daría por ser algo más. Carajo, se supone que en estos momentos no debería estar pensando en ello, sino en cómo derrotar a Madara. Mendokusai, ¿por qué la vida tiene que ser tan problemática en todos los sentidos?**

…

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **-Ya llegamos.-Digo al entrar en la casa. Como siempre, mis padres y los de Himawari nos están esperando en el comedor.**

 **-¿Y Boruto?-Pregunta su padre.**

 **-Supongo que se fue a dejar a Jun en su casa.**

 **-¿La lobo?**

 **-Sí, así es. No importa cuántas veces le insistamos en que ella nunca le va a poner la atención que busca, él sigue ilusionado.**

 **-Ya veo.**

 **-Yo tengo fe de que onii-chan lo conseguirá.**

 **-¿Hablas en serio?**

 **-Claro. A veces, cuando menos evidente eres en el amor, eres más propenso a sentir algo, o no sé, eso es lo que creo.**

 **-Jamás dudas de tu hermano, ¿verdad Himawari?**

 **-En absoluto mamá. Él es mi inspiración. A pesar de que cometa idioteces, lo aprecio.**

 **-Ya veo.**

 **-Bueno niños, es mejor que vayan a dormir.-Dice mi padre.-Ya es tarde, y mañana va a ser otro día largo de entrenamiento.**

 **-Está bien.-Subimos al segundo piso y cada quien toma su respectivo camino para ir a dormir. La verdad es que me cuesta bastante, no sé por qué. Los minutos pasan y sigo despierto. Miro el reloj. Vaya, ¿medianoche? ¿Ya es así de tarde? De repente, oigo que una ventana se rompe. Me levanto al instante de la cama y salgo. El viento resopla con fuerza.**

 **-Carajo. ¡Himawari!-La busco y lo que me encuentro es inesperado. Está inconsciente entre los brazos de Madara.**

 **-Oh, hola Hayabusa, pensé que no vendrías a buscarla.**

 **-¡Déjala ir!-Mi furia se incentiva.**

 **-Cómo si fuera a hacerte caso. Por fin es mía, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.**

 **-¿Qué está pasando?-Los demás integrantes de la casa llegan a la escena.**

 **-Madara…**

 **-Vaya, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos ustedes y yo; Tenten, Naruto.**

 **-¡Cállate! ¡Suelta a mi hija!**

 **-Derrótame y talvez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.-El señor Uzumaki aprieta los puños.**

 **-¡Te dijo que la soltaras!**

 **-De verdad que esta niña es un encanto. ¿Quién diría que ambos podrían formar una familia? Es de sorprenderse, incluso para mí.**

 **-¡Maldito bastardo!-Boruto corre tras el vampiro y ambos caen por la ventana. Alcanzo a tomar a Himawari entre mis brazos y me tiro por la ventana. Los adultos nos siguen. No sé de qué forma acabará esto; pero sea lo que sea, lucharé hasta el final, todo sea por protegerla.**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que me volví a desaparecer; pero ya estoy tratando de volver, así que no se preocupen, que todavía nos quedan historias para mucho rato.

¿Entre Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, Neji, Tenten y Hayabusa podrán salvar a Himawari de las sucias garras de Madara, o al final se la terminará llevando? Díganme lo que piensan en los comentarios.

Por cierto, me creé una cuenta en wattpad, para que se pasen por allí también y me sigan. Mi nombre de usuario es el mismo que aquí en fanfiction, la única diferencia será el contenido. En ese, subiré pequeños relatos basados en experiencias o emociones muy fuertes que alguna vez haya tenido. No tendrá nada que ver con anime, solo es para que conozcan otra faceta de mí, por si les apetece.

-Jun: ¿Me puedes explicar qué clase de conversación me hiciste tener con Boruto?

-Yo: Claro. Por fin le revelaste lo que realmente sientes.

-Jun: Ya lo sé; ¿pero por qué tuviste que hacerlo tan vergonzoso?

-Yo: Créeme, valió la pena. Al fin y al cabo, terminarás a su lado porque te gusta y le gustas.

-Jun: ¡Eso jamás pasará!

-Yo: Recuerda que yo soy la que maneja el teclado, y si quiero ponerte de novia de Boruto, puedo hacerlo.

-Jun: De verdad que no te soporto.

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Una Nueva Oscuridad Despierta

Capítulo 10

Una Nueva Oscuridad Despierta

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Boruto corre tras el vampiro y ambos caen por la ventana. Alcanzo a tomar a Himawari entre mis brazos y me tiro por la ventana. Los adultos nos siguen. No sé de qué forma acabará esto; pero sea lo que sea, lucharé hasta el final, todo sea por protegerla.**

 **-No dejaré que lastimes a mi hija, Madara-el aludido se ríe de forma macabra.**

 **-Vaya, parece que has madurado Naruto. Me sorprendes; sin embargo, hagas lo que hagas, me quedaré con tu querida y hermosa hija. Talvez con ella, pueda realizar varios experimentos y convertirla en mi ayudante.-Esto sí que me está haciendo enojar. ¿Acaso cree que de verdad la vamos a dejar en sus manos? Ni que estuviéramos tan mal de la cabeza.**

 **-Papá, Hinata, por favor, cuiden a Himawari; mamá, Naruto, Boruto y yo nos haremos cargo de Madara, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-No puedes luchar contra él. Es muy peligroso. No dejaré que tu madre y tú se sacrifiquen de este modo.**

 **-Entiendo que te preocupe mi bienestar; pero por la chica que amo, soy capaz de lo que sea, y si tengo que morir por protegerla, lo haré con gusto.-Creo que nunca antes me había escuchado con tanta determinación. Papá sonríe.**

 **-De acuerdo, no voy a detenerte. Demuéstrame que tu entrenamiento sí ha dado frutos.-Sonrío victorioso.**

 **-Hai.-Me pongo en posición de pelea. Boruto prepara sus puños.**

 **-Espero que estés preparado viejo, porque no voy a andar salvándote el pellejo todo el tiempo.**

 **-Lo sé. Estoy más que listo.**

 **-Eso quería oír. Ahora, a la carga.-Boruto se abalanza sobre Madara para darle una patada en el estómago; sin embargo, él con una mano lo agarra sin problema. Sonríe con malicia.**

 **-No está mal, para ser un humano. Tienes fuerza y velocidad, eso es bueno.**

 **-¡Cállate! ¡Ahora Hayabusa!-Lanzo una gran cantidad de shurikens. El sujeto suelta a mi amigo y desaparece.**

 **-No te dejaré escapar tan fácil bastardo.-Mamá saca su cadena y sin siquiera verlo, descubre su ubicación. Intentaba escapar por el aire. Agarra una de sus piernas con el arma y lo tira al suelo.**

 **-¿Cómo lo…?**

 **-Cuando seas mayor, aprenderás esta técnica.-Madara desaparece de nuevo-¿Qué? ¿Un clon?**

 **-Buen intento; sin embargo, sigue sin ser suficiente.-Suspira.-Creí que me darían más diversión. Se nota que todavía les falta mucho poder para vencerme. A este paso, yo seré el nuevo rey de este mundo y nadie podrá oponerse a mis mandatos.-Algo golpea su espalda con tal fuerza, que lo manda casi a 30 metros de distancia. ¿Qué rayos…? No puede ser.**

 **-¡Ni creas que te voy a permitir que insultes a mi familia!**

 **-Himawari…-Nadie se lo puede creer.**

 **-¿Cómo es posible que no te oliera? Eres una humana, no puedes tener tanto poder. No tiene ningún sentido.**

 **-No me subestimes por no tener habilidades sobrenaturales. Soy Uzumaki Himawari, una mujer fuerte y decidida, capaz de darlo todo por aquellos que siempre han estado a mi lado. Tu estúpida idea de apoderarte del mundo no nos va a intimidar, porque al fin y al cabo, no lo conseguirás.-Corre hacia él y le da un buen puño en el abdomen, logrando que escupa sangre. ¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza?**

 **-Maldita…-La respiración de Madara es agitada-¡Te voy a matar!-Se acerca a toda velocidad.**

 **-¡Onii-chan! ¡Patada doble! ¡Ahora!**

 **-Entendido.-Ambos golpean y le dan en la cara. El hombre sale a volar. ¿Cómo es posible que pudieran darle tan fácil? Ni siquiera yo pude detectarlo.**

 **-¡Tenten! ¡La cadena!**

 **-Hai.-Mamá lo agarra del cuello y comienza a darle varias vueltas, hasta que una vez más vuelve a quedar flotando por el aire.**

 **-¡Papá! ¡Golpéalo con lo mejor que tengas!**

 **-¡Sí!-Naruto le da una buena cantidad de puños en el rostro sin parar. Ahora, Madara va hacia abajo.**

 **-¡Hayabusa! ¡Usa todos los shurikens y kunais que tengas!**

 **-¡Bien!-Actúo sin rechistar. Lanzo todas las armas que tengo a mi disposición, generándole varios rasguños en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo. Al final, cae de rodillas y respira con dificultad.**

 **-¡Carajo!-Sonríe.-Nada mal. Lograron debilitarme un poco; pero, sigue sin ser suficiente. Necesitarán mucho más que eso para deshacerse de mí.-Se desvanece igual que el polvo. Menos mal ya terminó, de momento al menos. Por un instante llegué a pensar que no lo íbamos a conseguir. Himawari cae rendida. La tomo entre mis brazos.**

 **-¿Estás bien? ¿Ese bastardo no te hizo nada?**

 **-No, estoy bien. Creo que me excedí un poco. ¿Pensaste que en serio iba a dejar que me tomara por la fuerza? Por favor, puede que tenga la apariencia de alguien débil; pero no lo soy en ningún aspecto.**

 **-Lo sé, por algo formamos equipo; aunque lo que sí me pone en duda es cómo le hiciste para golpearlo sin que te detectara.**

 **-Solo me moví lo más rápido que me fuese posible. De pronto no conoce muy bien el aroma humano.**

 **-Es posible. Bueno, es hora de que vayamos a dormir, mañana tendremos otro combate, y esta vez, lo vamos a ganar. Es una promesa.-Sus bellos ojos azules se abren como platos y sonríe.**

 **-Hai.-Entramos en la casa y nos disponemos a dormir.**

…

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Una esencia me despierta de repente. Esto tiene que ser un chiste de mal gusto. A este sujeto sí que le gusta molestar a los demás. Me levanto de mi cama y lo observo.**

 **-Sí que te ves hermosa cuando duermes mi pequeña Sarada.**

 **-¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres Madara? Si vienes a causar problemas de nuevo…**

 **-¿Qué harás? ¿Derrotarme? Como si eso fuera algo tan fácil. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es para hablar contigo.**

 **-¿Sobre qué?-Frunzo el ceño. Esto me está generando un mal sabor de boca.**

 **-Al final, no me respondiste ante la propuesta que te hice de venirte conmigo, ya que tu padre nos interrumpió. Como siempre, se mete en todos los asuntos que involucren a su bella hija.**

 **-Mi respuesta es no. No me iré contigo, porque mi plan es vencerte, no convertirme en tu juguete. Así que, no acepto tu oferta.-Sonríe en señal de victoria.**

 **-Como quieras. Entonces no tendré más opción que matarte, o si lo prefieres, primero podría asesinar a tu amiguito mitad lobo.-Aprieto los puños con fuerza, y dejo que mis colmillos salgan a la luz.**

 **-¡Sobre mi cadáver!**

 **-Veo que no te gusta mucho la idea. De acuerdo, ataca con todo lo que tengas.-Me abalanzo sobre él, buscando poder morderlo. Lo consigo y desaparece. Carajo, era un clon. Me rasguña por la espalda y caigo de rodillas.**

 **-¡No me subestimes! ¡Katon! ¡Housenka no Jutsu!-Lanzo las bolas de fuego, y gran parte de estas golpean la pared y rebotan contra mí.**

 **-Se nota que estás desesperada y por ello tu puntería está fallando. Así que, creo que deberías pensar un poco más las cosas antes de continuar perdiendo el control y malgastando tu tiempo en darme con tus técnicas.-Me agarra del cuello y me levanta.**

 **-No podrás…vencer al rey…hagas lo que hagas…puedes matarnos…eso está claro…pero jamás lograrás…deshacerte de él.**

 **-Ese hombre ya está hecho un vejestorio para que siga siendo rey. Es hora de que una nueva era comience. Me convertiré en el ser superior y todo estará sobre mi poder.**

 **-Es imposible…nadie ha podido…derrotar al rey…en años.**

 **-Pues esta vez será diferente, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. ¡Nunca!-Me entierra las uñas y destruye mi garganta. Me despierto empapada en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Me toco todo el cuerpo para verificar que no tenga nada fuera de lo normal.**

 **-¿Un sueño? ¿Por qué se sintió tan real? ¿O acaso ese tipo se metió dentro de mi cabeza para molestarme?**

 **-Sí, estuve dentro de tu cabeza por un tiempo. Por lo tanto, no fue un sueño.-Un escalofrío pasa por mi columna. Levanto la mirada y ahí está.**

 **-Sentí que había muerto, ¿cómo…?**

 **-Tranquila, no te maté. No era mi plan, y de todos modos, así de fácil habría sido muy aburrido. Lo único que tienes en el cuello es un sello de maldición.-Me rozo aquella zona con la yema de los dedos. Se siente…raro. Es como si parte de mi piel hubiera sido lacerada.**

 **-¿Sello de maldición?-La miro de reojo y lo poco que alcanzo a divisar es la forma de una estrella con los símbolos que se forman en los ojos de un vampiro al transformarse en cada una de las puntas.**

 **-Así es. No has descubierto tu poder del todo; pero con lo que te implanté, podrás liberarlo al 100%.**

 **-¿Por qué algo me dice que eso no es todo? ¿No hay algún truco ni nada parecido?-Se ríe.**

 **-Sí que sacaste la inteligencia de tu padre. Claro que hay un truco oculto. Ese sello despertará, cuando yo quiera, tu oscuridad.**

 **-¿Mi oscuridad? ¿Eso qué se supone que significa?**

 **-Muy fácil. Perderás el control de todas tus acciones y el uso de la razón, para así, destrozar todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, incluyendo a las personas más importantes de tu vida. Por ello, lo único que puedes hacer es, seguir al lado de todos ellos, sabiendo que en cualquier momento puedes hacerles daño, o alejarte y perderte para siempre de sus vistas. Eso lo dejaré a tu criterio.-Frunzo el ceño.**

 **-Sé que ellos lo van a entender si se los digo, así que no tengo nada por lo que asustarme.**

 **-Te ves muy segura de ti misma. Eso es bueno; sin embargo, esa determinación no te va a durar para siempre. Llegará un punto en el que no podrás controlar tu desesperación. A eso es a lo que te tienes que enfrentar si perteneces a la familia Uchiha.**

 **-Podré hacerlo, porque no estoy sola. Así que no trates de generarme temor, porque no funcionará.**

 **-Bien, como quieras. Luego no vengas a decir que no te lo advertí.-Desaparece. Ahora parece que no solo tendré que enfrentarme a él, sino también a mis demonios internos. Supongo que puedo con ello. Me quedo dormida de nuevo.**

 **Al día siguiente, me alisto para seguir con el entrenamiento. Este será el último combate, y estaremos listos para lo que sigue; derrotar a Madara. Bajo las escaleras y mamá ya tiene listo el desayuno.**

 **-Buenos días hija. Espero que hayas tenido unos dulces sueños.-Me siento en el comedor.**

 **-Sí, digamos que algo así fue.-Me mira con duda.**

 **-¿Te sientes bien? ¿No estarás enferma?-Me toca la frente.**

 **-No, para nada. ¿Por qué?-Observa con más detalle y descubre el sello-¿Qué es eso? No me digas que ya empezaste a tatuarte.**

 **-¿Qué? Claro que no. De hecho, esto es…**

 **-Buenos días.-Papá baja con pereza las escaleras-¿Cuál es el desayuno del día de hoy?**

 **-No es hora de preocuparnos por eso Sasuke.**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?**

 **-Creo que le hicieron algo a Sarada. Míralo por ti mismo.-Sin siquiera acercarse, nota la marca de mi cuello.**

 **-¿Eso es un sello de maldición?-Me limito a asentir. Era obvio que lo sabría.**

 **-Fue Madara…anoche.-Digo en un hilo de voz.**

 **-Esto es malo.-Mi padre coge el teléfono y marca un número-¿Halo? ¿Konan?...Qué pena tener que molestarte…¿Itachi está contigo?...Pásamelo por favor…hermano, necesito que vengas aquí de inmediato…es difícil de explicar por teléfono…es con respecto a Sarada…apresúrate…de acuerdo…sayonara.-Cuelga.**

 **-¿Alguno me puede explicar lo que es un sello de maldición? ¿Qué se supone que significa?-Papá toma asiento y mamá se pone a su lado.**

 **-Un sello de maldición es una marca que se puede implantar entre dos seres de la misma raza; sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que veo que alguien lo consigue. Creí que solo era una leyenda urbana. Requiere de un poder oscuro muy fuerte y un gran control y almacenamiento de este, ya que quien lo pone, es probable que permanezca conectado con los movimientos y las emociones del otro.**

 **-¿Lo que implica que nuestra hija podría sufrir por esto?**

 **-Sí, puesto que debe luchar de ahora en adelante con su propia oscuridad, hasta que no lo logre, el sello no desaparecerá. Desafortunadamente, así está de complicada la situación.**

 **-¿Y no existe otro modo de quitarlo?**

 **-Solo si aquel que lo implantó, accede a quitarlo, o también, alguien con el mismo nivel de control y poder que este lo puede hacer. De momento, toca esperar a que Itachi llegue para que lo mire con más detalle.**

 **-¿Y qué pasa si no conseguimos quitármelo?-Papá se lo piensa antes de responder. Se frota las sienes y suspira.**

 **-Tu cuerpo se irá desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que ya no quede ni un solo rastro de tu esencia. De ahora en más, debes ser más fuerte que nunca, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Daré lo mejor de mí, no te preocupes papá. Mi oscuridad no me va a detener.**

 **-Esa es mi pequeña.-El timbre suena y mamá abre cual rayo.**

 **-Menos mal llegaste Itachi, y trajiste a Konan también.**

 **-¿Cuál es la situación? Por la voz de Sasuke, debe de ser muy grave.**

 **-No tienes idea. Pasa.-La pareja entra y mi tío me observa.**

 **-Dijiste que esto tenía que ver con Sarada. ¿Cuál es la emergencia?**

 **-Fíjate en su cuello y dime lo que ves.-Enfoca su vista en aquella zona y sus ojos se abren de par en par.**

 **-No puede ser…eso es…un sello de maldición.**

 **-¿No que el tener una habilidad de implantar un sello de maldición era una leyenda Itachi?**

 **-Eso era lo que yo también pensaba Konan; sin embargo, es posible de realizar. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno en vida real.**

 **-Entiendo.**

 **-¿Quién lo hizo?**

 **-Según ella, fue Madara.**

 **-No me cabe duda. Solo una mente tan corrompida como la suya se atrevería a meterse con los poderes prohibidos.**

 **-¿Puedes hacer algo para remediar esto? Porque ya sabes lo que puede ocurrir si la marca se sigue expandiendo dentro de su cuerpo.**

 **-Lo sé, y no vamos a permitir que suceda. Es la primera vez que intento extraer un sello de maldición; pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **-Arigato. No sabes cuán agradecido me siento.**

 **-No es necesario que me des las gracias, soy el líder del clan. El preocuparme de los míos y ayudarlos es mi deber.-Ubica su mano sobre la marca y siento cómo administra todo su poder sobre esta para intentar deshacerla. Honestamente, no creo que lo logre, nadie tiene la misma cantidad de poder que Madara sobre este mundo, o bueno, al menos no alguien que conozca.**

 **-Papá y mamá estarían orgullosos de ti por haber madurado hasta este punto y por encontrar una buena chica para ti.-Mi tío sonríe.**

 **-También lo estarían de ti, por haber formado una familia y el tener una linda e inteligente nieta. No te preocupes, honraremos su muerte.**

 **-Lo sé.-Una vez más, el timbre suena. Son Shikadai y Jun. Debe ser que ya es hora de ir a entrenar. Ojalá y no pierda el control allá. Mamá abre.**

 **-Oh, muchachos. Es agradable verlos de nuevo. Me imagino que vienen por Sarada.**

 **-Así es Sakura.**

 **-Ella está un poco ocupada. Pasen y tomen asiento en la sala.-Los dos entran y se acercan a saludar.**

 **-Hola Sarada. ¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Sí que te ves bien idiota cuando la saludas. No es necesario que seas tan cortés ni que te pongas tan nervioso.-Para variar, su prima nunca me da la oportunidad de corresponder ante sus saludos; pero bueno, no me molesta.**

 **-¿Te quieres callar Jun? Solo intento ser amable como siempre lo he sido.**

 **-Sí, lo que digas.-Ambos se quedan expectantes ante la situación. Es obvio que no es habitual que tu tío trate de quitarte un sello de maldición de tu cuello. De repente, me suelta y respira con dificultad.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Lo conseguiste?**

 **-Gomen; pero es imposible para mí. Mi poder no está ni cerca al de Madara. He dado todo lo que tengo. Parece que no es suficiente.**

 **-Ya veo. No importa Itachi, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y para nosotros es más que suficiente.**

 **-Mamá tiene razón tío. Si me tengo que enfrentar a la prueba de acabar con mis propios demonios, lo haré sin temor, porque tengo que lograrlo. Todavía no he cumplido con mis objetivos de este mundo, así que no estoy lista para dejarlo.**

 **-Sí que sacaste una fuerza de voluntad muy fuerte, así como la de tu madre. Sé que lo conseguirás, confío en ti.-Sonreímos.**

 **-Bueno, tengo que irme. Es hora de seguir entrenando y hacerme cada día más fuerte.**

 **-Shikadai, me gustaría pedirte un favor.**

 **-Claro Sakura, lo que quiera.**

 **-Cuida de Sarada, ¿sí?-Me mira con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de luz y una sonrisa ladina se posa en sus labios.**

 **-No se preocupe. Le prometo que lo haré. Sarada ha sido mi amiga desde que éramos niños, no pienso abandonarla en ningún momento; aunque ella una y mil veces intente alejarme de ella, yo siempre estaré cerca, porque así de obstinado soy, y más por una de las personas que nunca me ha dejado caer.-No puedo evitar sonreírle como una tonta. Nos vamos y tomamos camino al bosque.**

 **-Sarada, ¿eso que tienes en el cuello es un sello de maldición?-La pregunta de Jun me descoloca por unos segundos.**

 **-Así es. Pensé que no tenías conocimiento sobre estos temas.**

 **-Claro que lo tengo. Cuando perteneces a un clan, tienes que saber todo ese tipo de información te guste o no.**

 **-Ya veo.**

 **-Fue Madara, ¿verdad?-Pregunta Shikadai con una mirada más seria de lo usual.**

 **-¿Quién más habría podido lograrlo?**

 **-Buen punto. Espero que no pierdas el control en la pelea.-Detengo mis pasos y aprieto mis puños con fuerza. Lágrimas brotan de mis ojos.**

 **-Ojalá pudiera Shikadai; pero esto no es algo que se capaz de controlar a voluntad.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Lo miro a los ojos y me seco los míos con el antebrazo.**

 **-Madara es quien controla el sello, y yo no puedo evitarlo. Él fue el que lo implantó, así que puede hacer lo que quiera con él.-Shikadai se acerca y toma mi rostro con dulzura.**

 **-No te preocupes por eso, ¿sí? Le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti, y eso es lo que haré. No importa cuántas veces pierdas todo sentido de razón, estaré ahí para salvarte de tu oscuridad. No tengas miedo, porque jamás voy a abandonarte.-Me abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo. Se sorprende y al final me corresponde. Se siente tan reconfortante estar así. Talvez sí pueda liberarme de esto al fin y al cabo.**

 **-Tranquila Sarada, ese baka estará a tu lado cueste lo que le cueste. No es capaz de dejarte sola. ¿Por qué crees que todas las veces que puede te acompaña a tu casa? ¿O va a buscarte para que se vayan juntos a todos lados? Shikadai no puede vivir sin ti, es obvio.-Su comentario hace que mis mejillas se enrojezcan. Mi amigo se separa de mí.**

 **-¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir cosas inapropiadas en el momento más inoportuno?**

 **-No finjas que no es cierto. Si todas las noches te la pasas diciendo en tus sueños "Sarada, te amo, cásate conmigo. Te juro que te haré muy feliz. No te arrepentirás de haberme elegido".-El ardor en mis mejillas se intensifica, y a Shikadai también se le ponen rojas.**

 **-¿Quién te dijo tales barbaridades? Yo no digo eso cuando estoy durmiendo.**

 **-¿No? Pero es lo que tu mamá dice, y créeme que ella tiene el oído bastante agudo.**

 **-Como siempre, a mamá le gusta humillarme. En fin, será mejor continuar, se nos está haciendo tarde.-Toma mi mano y seguimos caminando mientras que Jun va con nosotros intentando contener la risa. Estoy más nerviosa que de costumbre. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer estas cosas? ¿No se da cuenta de que es incómodo para mí? A veces siento que sabe que me gusta y se aprovecha de ello. Finalmente, llegamos a nuestro destino. Como era de esperar, los demás ya están.**

 **-¿Por qué siempre son ustedes los que se demoran tanto? ¿Acaso se dan cariñitos antes de venir o qué?**

 **-No, claro que no Hayabusa. Ni siquiera somos novios como para andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas.**

 **-Viejo, ahórrate el interrogatorio policial por hoy. ¿Ya viste cómo están?**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir Boruto?**

 **-Están agarrados de las manos. Mira bien.-Por Kami, se me había olvidado. Nos soltamos al instante y ni idea cuál de los dos está más abochornado.**

 **-Muy bien. Lo dejaré pasar. Hoy es nuestro último combate. Boruto y Jun van a descansar, lo que implica que hoy somos Himawari y yo contra Shikadai y Sarada. Espero que se hayan preparado lo suficiente.**

 **-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Vamos a ganar, eso está claro.**

 **-Veamos entonces quién derrota a quien.-Nos ponemos en posición de pelea y ellos nos siguen el paso.**

 **-¡Katon! ¡Gokakyu no Jutsu!-Una gran bola de fuego sale de mi boca. Cada uno toma una dirección opuesta para esquivarla. Genial, acaban de caer.**

 **-¡Perfecto! ¡Kagemane no Jutsu!-Shikadai los atrapa con su sombra.**

 **-¿Qué rayos…?**

 **-No puedo moverme.**

 **-Fue más fácil de lo que habría esperado. La verdad, anhelaba que esta pelea nos diera un poco más de diversión, qué pena.**

 **-¡Ni crean que ya consiguieron la victoria! ¡Esto recién está comenzando!-Himawari intenta moverse con todas sus fuerzas, y de a poco, está logrando liberarse de la técnica de Shikadai.**

 **-Kuso, no puedo controlarlo más. ¿Cómo es posible que se esté liberando de mi ataque con fuerza bruta?**

 **-¡Todo es posible, si das lo mejor de ti! ¡No lo olvides!-Finalmente, los dos se desatan y corren hacia nosotros. Hayabusa saca varios kunais y los lanza.**

 **-¡Chidori!-Los rayos se forman en mi mano y estoy dispuesta a atacar; pero sin que lo espere, el sello se activa y caigo. La técnica se deshace. Me toco el cuello para no dejar que mis demonios internos me controlen. Mi respiración empieza a ser agitada.**

 **-¡Sarada! ¿¡Estás bien!?-Mi amigo me mira con preocupación. La poca luz que alcanzo a divisar se vuelve opaca.**

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Sus ojos cambian de color a un rojo intenso y con deseos de destruir lo que encuentre a su paso. Sus colmillos crecen más de lo usual. Con que este es el poder de un sello de maldición. La tomo de los hombros para que no ataque a nadie; sin embargo, su fuerza supera a la mía en grandes cantidades. Me hace a un lado y va tras Hayabusa y Himawari. Los dos intentan esquivar sus ataques; pero ella ahora tiene una velocidad casi igualable a la de un vampiro completo.**

 **-¡Sarada! ¡Detente!-En definitiva, ha perdido todo sentido de razón. El cazador trata de detenerla con su cadena; pero alcanza a ser rasguñado en el pecho. Tomándolo de la ropa, lo lanza, haciendo que choque con el tronco de un árbol. Agarra a Himawari del cuello y lo aprieta con todas sus fuerzas. Hayabusa se levanta con dificultad.**

 **-¡No dejaré que le hagas ningún daño!-El otro con la cadena la agarra del cuello y trata de robarle el aire para que no lastime más a su chica. Ella, de un mordisco, la destruye. Jun y Boruto se unen a la batalla. El Uzumaki se abalanza para atacarla donde caiga. Le rasguña la cara con tal fuerza, que logra que ruede durante varios segundos. Mi prima se transforma y busca dónde morderla; sin embargo, Sarada lo descubre y hiere su abdomen con sus colmillos. Jun cae al suelo y vuelve a su forma humana mientras que sus ojos se van apagando. El rubio, con la poca resistencia que todavía conserva, la toma entre sus brazos.**

 **-¡Jun! ¡No! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Kuso!-El veneno se va expandiendo a una gran velocidad. Odio estar en esta situación, no sé qué hacer. ¿Ayudo a mi familia o evito que mi amiga pierda más el control de sus acciones?**

 **-¡Mendokusai! ¿¡Por qué todo tiene que ser así!?**

 **-Shikadai, no te preocupes por Jun. Yo me haré cargo de ella. Detén la locura de Sarada, es lo mejor.**

 **-Boruto…**

 **-¡Ve por ella!-Asiento. Corro tras mi amiga. Si nadie la detiene, esto se pondrá mucho peor de lo que ya está. La agarro por la espalda y hago que me mire a los ojos. Se mueve para que la suelte.**

 **-¡Tranquilízate ya! ¡No dejes que tu oscuridad se siga apoderando de ti! ¡Si no la logras controlar, puedes terminar haciéndole daño a los que más quieres! ¡Si me hubiera demorado un poco más, habrías cometido una masacre aquí! ¡Despierta mujer! ¡¿O acaso ya no me reconoces?! ¡Soy yo, Shikadai! ¡Tu amigo de toda la vida!-Se queda quieta y su cuerpo se relaja.**

 **-¿Shika…dai?-Vuelve a la normalidad. Parpadea varias veces antes de recuperar la conciencia. Sonrío-¿Qué pasó?**

 **-El sello.-Mi mirada se vuelve seria de repente. Creo que no tengo que darle más explicación de la situación. Se toca la cabeza.**

 **-Carajo. Dime que no le hice daño a nadie.-Suspiro y desvío mi vista de ella.**

 **-Supongo que es mejor que lo descubras por tu cuenta.-Observa todo su alrededor y queda pasmada.**

 **-¿Yo…yo hice todo esto?-Las lágrimas no tardan en hacer presencia en sus orbes oscuros y su respiración se agita. Odio verla así, tan asustada de sí misma. La abrazo para que se calme.**

 **-Tranquila, no te preocupes. Lo que pasó, pasó y ya. De momento, tenemos que ayudar a los demás y asegurarnos de que ninguno muera, ¿de acuerdo?-Me separo de ella y le limpio las lágrimas una a una.**

 **-De acuerdo.-Vamos por Jun y Boruto. Mi prima no se ve muy bien. Si no actuamos ya, puede morir en cualquier momento.**

 **-Algo ya me decía que esa extraña marca en tu cuello no iba a traer nada bueno.**

 **-Gomen Boruto, de verdad que no quise…**

 **-Está bien. Sabemos que no fue tu culpa y no actuaste por voluntad propia.-Sus ojos se abren de par en par-¿Esta vez puedes sanar a Jun? Como es tu propio veneno supongo que es posible.-Asiente con convicción.**

 **-Sí, lo haré.-Succiona la sustancia sin problema y Jun vuelve a respirar. Tose varias veces hasta volver a recuperar el aliento. Menos mal, casi la pierdo de nuevo. A veces quisiera dejar de meterla en tantos problemas.**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Sigo con vida?**

 **-Así es. Estuviste cerca de la muerte una vez más; pero Sarada te salvó.-Jun la mira con tranquilidad.**

 **-Ya veo. Sabía desde un inicio que no te sería fácil controlar ese sello, por eso no te odio y te perdono que me hayas lastimado. Debes trabajar muy duro para que una cosa así no vuelva a pasar.**

 **-Lo sé.-La otra pareja viene hacia nosotros.**

 **-Un sello de maldición. ¿Quién lo diría?-Dice Hayabsua.**

 **-Debe de ser duro para ti cargar con ello, ¿no Sarada? Debes controlarlo lo antes posible antes de que te consuma.**

 **-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso Himawari?**

 **-Oh, lo leí en un libro que mis padres me compraron porque siempre me ha llamado la atención cómo es vivir en un clan y todos los secretos que cada uno de estos tiene.-Una vez más, esa asquerosa esencia se cola en mi nariz. Ya está aquí, como para variar.**

 **-Nunca imaginé que alguien más podría detener los poderes del sello. Estoy sorprendido. Parece que una conexión extremadamente fuerte puede combatir a la oscuridad. Ya decía yo que eso debía tener una falla en algún lado.**

 **-¿Qué quieres ahora Madara?**

 **-Quedarme con Sarada está claro. Tiene mi sello de maldición, así que puedo controlar sus emociones a mi antojo y divertirme haciéndolo. Incluso, podría volverla mi secuaz.**

 **-No te lo voy a permitir. Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí.-Digo con convicción.**

 **-En ese caso, no tengo más opción que acabar con tu vida.**

 **-Inténtalo, no te tengo miedo.**

 **-¿Qué planeas hacer Shikadai?-Sonrío ladinamente.**

 **-Solo les pido que no se metan en esto, es entre él y yo. Y cuiden de Sarada. Deténgala si pierde el control de nuevo.**

 **-No puedes luchar contra él solo. ¿Te volviste loco? No dejaré que lo hagas.**

 **-Y yo ya lo dije antes, no dejaré que se quede contigo mujer.-Me pongo en posición de pelea, para proteger a la chica que amo. Si tengo que morir aquí, lo haré con gusto porque por ella lo daría todo. Es obvio que no tengo la suficiente fuerza para acabar con él; pero mi voluntad nadie puede quebrantarla, y eso es lo que me mantendrá en pie por mucho tiempo.**

oooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Se suponía que debía subirlo hace un montón; pero el tener que salir a un lado, al otro, que vueltas, que la familia; todo eso quita tiempo. Lo importante es que ya está.

Díganme en los comentarios qué creen que ocurra más adelante.

-Jun: Es increíble que permitieras que me hicieran daño de nuevo. ¿Por qué tienes que ser alguien tan cruel?

-Yo: ¿Eso crees? Solo lo hice porque eres la más fuerte ente las mujeres de esta historia. (Rechista)

-Jun: Como sea, ya da igual.

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	11. Enfrentando a la Oscuridad

Capítulo 11

Enfrentando a la Oscuridad

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Me pongo en posición de pelea, para proteger a la chica que amo. Si tengo que morir aquí, lo haré con gusto porque por ella lo daría todo. Es obvio que no tengo la suficiente fuerza para acabar con él; pero mi voluntad nadie puede quebrantarla, y eso es lo que me mantendrá en pie por mucho tiempo.**

 **-Sí que tienes determinación, al igual que tu madre. Si tuvieras el cabello rubio, diría que eres su copia masculina.**

 **-Ahórrate los cumplidos, de nada te servirán ahora.**

 **-Entiendo que no quieras tener ningún tipo de conversación conmigo.-Chasquea los dedos.-Así que, haré esto un poco más divertido. ¡Ataca Sarada!-Me volteo con sorpresa y ella empieza a perder el control de nuevo.**

 **-¡Agárrenla! ¡No la dejen continuar!-Entre todos la sujetan para que no dé ni un paso más. A este tipo sí que le encanta jugar sucio.**

 **-¡Nosotros lidiaremos con ella! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Enfócate en Madara!-Exclama Jun. Asiento con mi cabeza. Observo al vampiro una vez más.**

 **-¡Kagemane no Jutsu!-Intento atraparlo con mi sombra; pero sin siquiera verlo, se escapa-¡No te dejaré huir tan fácil esta vez!-Con mi técnica y mi olfato, lo persigo, y todavía me es imposible agarrarlo.**

 **-Buen intento; pero tu truco ya no me puede engañar. Y ahora, que tu amiguita está bajo mi control, no vas a poder hacer combos en equipo.**

 **-¡No me rendiré! ¡Futon! ¡Yuukaze no Jutsu!-Expulso todo el viento posible; sin embargo, la mitad de este es destruido-¿Qué rayos…?-Volteo en dirección al supuesto contraataque. No puede ser, ¿ella lo hizo?**

 **-¿Acaso tu querida mami no te lo explicó antes? Las técnicas de viento son débiles contra las del fuego, así como las del rayo lo son contra las del viento. Me sorprende mucho que ambos tengan naturalezas tan opuestas y aun así sean amigos. ¡No dejes que te detengan Sarada! ¡Muéstrales tu fuerza!-Mis amigos tratan de detenerla; pero el intento es inútil. A todos los manda a volar con simple fuerza bruta.**

 **-¡Jun! ¡Boruto! ¡Himawari! ¡Hayabusa!-Aprieto los puños con fuerza-¡Es increíble que le hagas daño de este modo, para que así, lastime a los demás!**

 **-¿Tú quién crees que sufre más? ¿Ella al no ser capaz de controlar sus demonios internos o tú que la es así y sabes que no puedes salvarla?**

 **-¡Lo haré! ¡La salvaré! ¡No importa las veces que la manipules, la ayudaré!**

 **-Eso ya lo veremos. ¡Vamos Sarada! ¡Dale tu mejor ataque!-Esto se pondrá feo.**

 **-¡Katon! ¡Housenka no Jutsu!-Miles de bolas de fuego se esparcen alrededor de mí. Intento esquivarlas todas, y aun así, un buen par alcanzan a darme en el cuerpo. Arde mucho, me está quemando lentamente. Tengo que sacarla de ese trance antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

 **-¡Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu!-Ahora puedo hacer que mi sombra estrangule a los demás. Me duele el hecho de tener que hacer esto; pero no me queda otra opción. Mi técnica agarra el cuello de Sarada, y lentamente, comienzo a ejercer presión en ese punto. Mi objetivo no es matarla, solo dejarla inconsciente para que recupere la razón.**

 **-Ni creas que eso será suficiente para detenerla.-Con fuerza bruta, destruye mi ataque, lo que me deja perplejo.**

 **-Kuso…**

 **-¡Chidori!-Exclama ella y corre hacia mí, para darme en el corazón. Trato de hacerme a un lado para evitar el ataque; pero de todos modos, este abarca un área muy grande para que con una simple amague consiga escapar. Alguien se pone en medio y recibe el impacto en mi lugar. No puede ser…**

 **-¡Boruto!-Escucho que grita Jun. Otra vez pasó lo mismo. Siempre se tienen que estar sacrificando por mí. Mi amigo cae al suelo y se retuerce de dolor. Agradezco que le dio en la pierna; pudo haber sido peor. Mi prima va hacia él y lo toma entre sus brazos.**

 **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Le pregunto porque sé que todavía me puede escuchar. Solo está aturdido. Sonríe como un idiota.**

 **-¿No es obvio? Ella todavía…te necesita Shikadai. No puedes…morir aquí, y lo sabes. Ayúdala a…ser libre de ese control…que Madara ejerce sobre ella. Yo…hice lo mejor…que pude hasta…el momento. Ahora…todo depende de ti.-Cruzo miradas con Jun, y sus ojos azules, a pesar de cargar con cientos de lágrimas, también lo hacen con convicción.**

 **-Yo me haré cargo de él. Tu trabajo ahora es detener la oscuridad de Sarada, ¿de acuerdo?-Asiento con mi cabeza.-Ni se te ocurra bajar la guardia, o quien te matará seré yo.-Sonrío.**

 **-Entendido.-A pesar de que ya casi no tengo fuerzas, porque las dos técnicas anteriores gastaron una gran parte de mi poder, aún puedo hacer algo. En un inicio dije que no me rendiría, y así seguiré hasta rescatarla.**

 **-Creo que es mejor que te concentres en tu rival Shikadai, antes de que no puedas esquivar sus técnicas.-Exclama el tipejo, y de nuevo chasquea los dedos.**

 **-¡Katon! ¡Gokakyu no Jutsu!-Una gran bola de fuego se dirige hacia mí. Mi prima junto con Boruto, se hacen a un lado y yo voy hacia el otro.**

 **-¡Futon! ¡Kazekiri no Jutsu!-Lanzo todas las cuchillas que mi última pizca de poder me permiten. Como era de esperar, sus reflejos son tan buenos, que ninguna le da.**

 **-¡Katon! ¡Housenka no Jutsu!-Ahora no son una, sino varias bolas de fuego. De nuevo, trato de esquivar todas las que puedo. Sin darme cuenta, otro ataque viene-¡Raikiri!-¿Qué carajos…? Esa es nueva. Alcanzo a dar la vuelta para no recibirla en el pecho, impactando uno de mis brazos, que comienza a sangrar. Acabo de perder la movilidad de este. No lo siento. Esto se está poniendo más feo de lo que había esperado. Caigo al suelo. La vista se me está nublando. Mendokusai. No, no puedo acabar así. Tengo que seguir luchando.**

 **-¿Ya terminaste? Esperaba que me dieras más pelea al tener poderes tan inigualables y fuera de lo común. De verdad que es una pena que no los puedas manejar a la perfección. En cambio, tu casi novia lo logra sin ningún problema.**

 **-Eso es…solo porque…la estás controlando…no existe…otra razón.-Hablo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan. Me levanto con la poca dificultad y veo una sonrisa maléfica en los labios de Madara.**

 **-Tal parece que no eres alguien que se rinde tan fácil, eso me gusta. De todos modos, a este paso, terminarás muriendo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?**

 **-Con tal de…salvarla…estoy dispuesto…a todo…incluso si esa opción…es morir.-Jadeo. Me estoy quedando sin aire. Si no hago algo pronto, se la llevará. No voy a dejar que algo como eso pase.**

 **-¿Tanto la amas para ser capaz de sacrificarte por ella?**

 **-Sí…-El vampiro suelta una carcajada.**

 **-En ese caso, te mataré lenta y dolorosamente, para verificar cuánto puedes sufrir por Sarada.**

 **-¡Ni creas que dejaremos que lo hagas!**

 **-Chicos, ¿por…qué? Esta…es mi batalla…no la de ustedes…**

 **-Deja de decir tonterías por una vez en tu vida primo. Entre todos nos conocemos hace varios años. Nos hemos sostenido en las buenas y en las malas. No te dejaremos morir, aún tienes un largo camino que recorrer al igual que nosotros. Somos un equipo, y juntos, obtendremos esta victoria, cueste lo que nos cueste.**

 **-Escucha a Jun por una vez en la vida Shikadai, créeme que te harás un favor.**

 **-Boruto...-El tonto me sonríe-¿Qué hay de tu pierna? No…puedes luchar en esa…condición.**

 **-No importa, con tal de que estés a salvo. Eres mi amigo. No podría dejarte solo en un momento como este. Solo descansa, ¿sí? Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ahora en adelante.**

 **-Es verdad. Puede que todavía no hayamos desarrollado del todo nuestras habilidades; pero de algo estoy seguro, y es que juntos, nadie puede detenernos.**

 **-Hayabusa…**

 **-Los amigos de onii-chan también son los míos. No te preocupes por nosotros Shikadai, estaremos bien. Es una promesa.**

 **-Todos están…sacrificando tanto…arigato…**

 **-Agradécenos una vez que te encuentres mejor.-Me dejo caer y pierdo la consciencia.**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro, Shikamaru y yo estamos reunidos en una cafetería, tratando de relajarnos un poco por todas las situaciones que han estado ocurriendo en estos últimos días. De repente, mi corazón se paraliza. ¿Qué es esta sensación tan extraña? ¿Por qué ahora?**

 **-Shikadai…-Digo en medio de un susurro. Shikamaru me mira preocupado.**

 **-¿Estás bien amor? ¿Qué sucede?-Lo volteo a ver con el rostro lleno de miedo.**

 **-Algo le pasó a Shikadai.**

 **-¿Cómo que algo le pasó a Shikadai? ¿Estás segura?-Posa una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.**

 **-Sí, no siento su esencia en ninguna parte. Es como si de un momento a otro se hubiese esfumado. Y también, hay una oscuridad cercana a él y a los demás. ¿No lo sientes Sasuke?-El aludido me observa con detenimiento y se mantiene inmóvil por un par de segundos. Luego, abre sus ojos de par en par.**

 **-Sarada. Su poder es el que está fuera de control. Kuso, sabía que esto iba a ser algo grande para ella.**

 **-¿Pero por qué de un momento a otro le ocurrió esto? No lo entiendo. Explícame.**

 **-Madara…Madara le implantó un sello de maldición.-Su confesión me sorprende. ¿Hasta tal punto ese maldito es capaz de meterse con nuestros hijos? Está cruzando los límites.**

 **-¿Cómo que un sello de maldición?**

 **-Sí.-Sasuke aprieta los puños con fuerza y golpea la mesa-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil? No soy capaz ni siquiera de proteger a mi pequeña. Qué pésimo padre soy.**

 **-Cariño…-Sakura lo abraza para tranquilizarlo. Sin que él lo pueda evitar, deja que el llanto se apodere de su ser.-No digas esas cosas, ¿sí? Tú has sido un gran ejemplo a seguir para Sarada, dándole apoyo para que siga adelante a pesar de no ser un vampiro completo. Ella estará bien, no te preocupes.**

 **-Coincido con Sakura.-Dice Tenten.-Además, Madara no puede controlar el sello del todo.-Todos nos miramos confundidos.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunta Naruto con cara de confusión mucho mayor a la que ya cargamos el resto.**

 **-El sello de maldición tiene una falla en este caso.-Toma un respiro y prosigue.-Se supone que estos tienen la capacidad de controlar a otro individuo de la misma raza, y es un trance del cual es casi imposible salir; pero Sarada no es un vampiro completo, por lo tanto…**

 **-Madara no la puede controlar del todo y…**

 **-Es más fácil que vuelva en sí, exactamente Shikamaru.**

 **-Pero, de todos modos, ella seguirá perdiendo su voluntad a pesar de las mil veces que la ayudemos a salir del trance, ya que eso no puede desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.**

 **-Eso lo tengo más que claro Sasuke. Solo hay una forma de que funcione, y todo depende de ella. Si no tiene la fuerza suficiente para lidiar con ello, esto se va a poner más feo de lo que ya está.**

 **-Aunque, creo que todavía nos queda una segunda opción.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir Hinata?-Infiero, ya que ella no es que sepa mucho de estos temas tan complejos para la mente humana.**

 **-Puede que suene estúpido; pero existe una fuerza capaz de romper con toda oscuridad, y esa es el amor. En estos días me he dado cuenta de que Shikadai y Sarada sienten algo más que un simple cariño, hay un sentimiento todavía más fuerte que los une, y creo que ese es el que puede salvarla de esta maldición que ahora debe llevar en sus hombros.**

 **-Como siempre, mi mujer sabe qué decir en este tipo de situaciones.-Naruto la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.**

 **-Ya veo. Es verdad, es algo que puede funcionar. La cosa es, ¿cómo haremos para que los dos lo entiendan?**

 **-Ellos ya lo entienden Neji, y lo sienten. Como madre de Shikadai he podido darme cuenta de ello, el único problema es que no saben cómo mostrarle al otro esa realidad; aunque, de algún modo, lo hacen inconscientemente.**

 **-Puede ser que la esperanza todavía no esté perdida. Si las cosas son como ustedes dicen, al final, lograremos liberarla.-Me levanto de mi silla y los demás me siguen el paso.**

 **-Será mejor encontrar a los niños antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-Pagamos y salimos de la cafetería. Madara ya ha causado mucho daño a nuestra familia desde que asesinó a mis padres y a los de Sasuke. No puedo dejar que ahora también se meta con mi hijo de este modo.**

…

 **..(Hayabusa)**

 **Hasta que por fin se decidió en descansar, lo que significa que es nuestro turno de luchar hasta el final. Pase lo que pase, sacaremos a Sarada de ese trance, y la ayudaremos a controlar su oscuridad. Da igual el esfuerzo que tengamos que dar, para eso están los amigos.**

 **-¿De verdad piensan que van a poder salvarla? Nadie puede contra mí, está claro.**

 **-Es obvio que esto va a ser muy difícil; pero no daremos un paso atrás.**

 **-Así actuó su amigo y miren cómo terminó. Si él no tiene la fuerza suficiente, ustedes tampoco.**

 **-¡No nos subestimes!-Jun se transforma y se abalanza sobre él; sin embargo, Sarada se mete en medio de los dos, dándole una patada a la otra. Como siempre, nunca tiene paciencia para armar un plan y obtener la victoria.**

 **-Bueno, será mejor que nosotros también nos dispongamos a atacar.-Saco una katana.-Apóyame Himawari.**

 **-Hai-Corremos hacia ella. Himawari le intenta dar una patada en el abdomen; sin embargo, ella toma su pierna. Perfecto. Es mi turno.**

 **-¡Bajaste la guardia!-Con mi espada, le doy un buen corte en el estómago. Comienza a sangrar. Probablemente Shikadai me mate por eso; pero ahora no tenemos otra opción más que debilitarla.**

 **-Nada mal. Sí que saben engañar; aunque, todavía no es suficiente. ¡Ahora Sarada!**

 **-¡Raikiri!-Los rayos de su mano se extienden más de lo normal. ¿Qué clase de poder es ese? Me apunta al corazón. Sin que lo note, Jun le muerde el brazo y Boruto la hace caer con una barrida. Desaparece.**

 **-¿Un clon? Kuso…**

 **-¡Katon! ¡Housenka no Jutsu!-Nos ataca por la espalda. Todos somos impactados por las bolas de fuego. Quema mucho. ¿Cómo Shikadai se pudo levantar después de recibir tal impacto? Boruto y Himawari yacen inconscientes; pero Jun y yo aún podemos seguir. Ambos nos levantamos con la poca fuerza que conservamos.**

 **-Vaya, nada mal. Esto demuestra que aquellos que son humanos son muy débiles para luchar, ya que su habilidad física no tiene potencial.**

 **-Pero aun así, su espíritu es lo que los mantienen de pie. Y ahora, vamos a acabar con esto.**

 **-Eso ya lo veremos. ¡Vamos Sarada!**

 **-¡Raikiri!-Intenta abalanzársenos de nuevo. Una vez más, Jun la muerde para desviar el ataque. Le lanzo varios kunais, dándole en sus puntos débiles. Una vez más, desaparece.**

 **-Carajo, otro clon. Fijo y de nuevo viene por la espalda.**

 **-¡Raikiri!-Escuchamos que dice justo en el punto en el que teníamos calculado. Lo esquivamos sin dificultad y se desvanece. Otra vez trató de engañarnos; pero no importa la cantidad de clones que cree, no nos podrá detener. Sentimos su esencia por uno de los lados. Con mi cadena, busco la forma de atraparla; sin embargo, en lugar de eso, ambos recibimos un puño en nuestros estómagos, con tal fuerza, que nos hace escupir sangre. Caigo sobre mi columna. Sé que no me la rompí porque todavía puedo mover mis dedos. Jun vuelve a su forma humana.**

 **-Kuso. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan fuerte siendo mitad vampiro? No lo entiendo.-Se queda mirando a la nada por unos momentos, y de repente, sus ojos se abren de par en par.-Espera, claro, eso tiene sentido.**

 **-¿Ahora de qué estás hablando? Explícamelo en español por favor.**

 **-La razón por la cual Sarada, al estar bajo la posesión del sello maldito, tenga tanto poder, es porque en parte de esa marca está impregnado el poder de Madara, lo que la hace casi invencible.**

 **-Tiene lógica. También es por ello que fue capaz de desarrollar una habilidad todavía más poderosa que el chidori.-Razono.**

 **-Exacto. A este paso, terminaremos igual o peor que Shikadai; pero siendo aun así la situación, no podemos huir, le prometimos a mi primo que la salvaríamos. No es tiempo de dar marcha atrás. Si nuestro destino es morir aquí, no tenemos otra opción más que asumirlo.**

 **-¿Y acaso piensas que te voy a dejar morir antes de recibir un beso tuyo?-Esa voz me sorprende. ¿Hace cuánto despertó? Parece que Jun tampoco tuvo previsto eso.**

 **-Boruto…-dice ella en un susurro-¿Cómo…?**

 **-¿Creíste que iba a quedar inconsciente para siempre? Por favor, soy Uzumaki Boruto, y nadie me va a hacer renunciar, en especial cuando se trata de proteger a mis amigos y a la chica que amo.-Veo cómo los ojos de ambos brillan cuando se miran. Y Jun decía que en su vida iba a enamorarse de mi amigo. Veo que las cosas han cambiado, más de lo que hubiera esperado.**

 **-Me alegra que hayas despertado viejo, porque esto se está poniendo muy complicado.**

 **-Entonces, demos todo lo que tenemos hasta el final. Juntos, nadie puede detenernos.**

 **-Onii-chan está en lo cierto. Vamos a darle con todo lo que tenemos.**

 **-HImawari…estás bien…-me alegra verla con los ojos abiertos. Aunque no está del todo estable, estoy seguro que no se rendirá.**

 **-Claro que voy a estarlo. ¿O esperabas que no fuera así?-Los cuatro nos ponemos en posición de pelea. Es ahora o nunca.**

 **-Bueno, ya que parece que es imposible evitar que se sigan levantando, me uniré a Sarada y entre los dos acabaremos con esto de una buena vez.-Madara se nos abalanza con tal velocidad, que mis reflejos no son suficientes para localizarlo. De repente, todos recibimos un rasguño en alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo, lo que expulsa sangre en abundancia.**

 **-¡Katon! ¡Gokakyu no Jutsu!-Aquella enorme bola de fuego nos impacta. Ya ninguno está en la capacidad para seguir luchando. Mis ojos se están apagando, mi visión es borrosa. Ya no sé qué hacer. Kuso…**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Llegamos a donde están nuestros hijos. Como era de esperar, todos están en un estado muy vulnerable y tienen heridas graves en el cuerpo. La cosa está peor de lo que pensaba. Y ahí está mi hija, con los ojos extremadamente rojos y colmillos bien formados. Es cierto que el sello que le implantó Madara le da más poder; pero no es igual a que ella lo obtenga por su cuenta. Los que son humanos, van a ver a sus pequeños para tratar de ayudarlos.**

 **-Hasta que por fin se dignaron en llegar. Creí que iban a dejar a sus hijos morir a la intemperie. En fin, ya que vieron cómo está la cosa, será mejor que tome rumbo con Sarada para que obedezca todas y cada una de mis órdenes.**

 **-¡No dejaré que te la lleves!-El sujeto suspira.**

 **-De acuerdo. Sarada, dale tu mejor golpe.-Mi hija corre hacia mí a gran velocidad. Apenas y puedo divisarla. Antes de que me dé, agarro su brazo.**

 **-¡Eres una porquería al intentar dominar a mi hija para que nos mate a todos!-La tomo entre mis hombros.-Sarada mírame, soy yo, tu padre. Escucha, tienes que liberarte de esto. No puedes dejar que él te controle. Busca dentro de ti y suéltate de sus cadenas. Por favor, inténtalo. Por tu familia; por tus amigos.**

 **-Familia…amigos….-repite como una máquina.**

 **-Vamos Sarada, no les prestes atención. Solo quieren lastimarte. Mejor ven conmigo, y te prometo que tendrás una vida mejor.-Se libera de mi agarre; pero sin hacerme daño. Va hacia el vampiro, con tranquilidad y sin mirar atrás. De verdad que no quiero tener que luchar contra ella y herirla. Es mi pequeña, no puedo hacerle eso.**

 **-¡Escucha Sarada!-Grita Temari con cientos de lágrimas bajando por sus ojos.**

 **-Temari…**

 **-¡Hazle caso a tu padre! ¡¿O quieres que Shikadai muera a manos de Madara?!-Sarada detiene sus pasos en seco-¡Sé que él es alguien muy preciado para ti y darías lo que fuera por ayudarlo! ¡Cada cosa que has hecho por él es porque lo amas, y ese sentimiento es mutuo! ¡Mi hijo siente lo mismo por ti! ¡Por favor, no lo dejes solo! ¡Él todavía te necesita, y siempre lo hará a pesar de todo!**

 **-Shikadai…-le escucho decir con suavidad. De repente, suelta un grito desgarrador. Da vueltas y vueltas en todas direcciones. Madara busca el modo de seguir manteniéndola bajo su control; pero ella continúa soltando alaridos.**

 **-Kuso…-de repente, Madara desaparece entre las sombras, junto con su asquerosa esencia. Por fin, de momento, las cosas estarán un poco más en calma; sin embargo, no creo que ese tipo se vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados. Es muy perseverante como para ello. Sarada sale del trance y cae. Sakura y yo vamos tras ella.**

 **-¡Hija! ¿¡Hija estás bien!? ¡Dime algo!-Exclama mi mujer.**

 **-Mamá…papá…-dice en un hilo de voz y termina inconsciente. El sello aún no se ha borrado de su cuello, lo que implica que, hasta que no tenga un sentimiento fuerte para enfrentarse a sus demonios internos, esto podría seguir pasando a mayores. Lo bueno es que no está muerta.**

 **-¡Llevémoslos de inmediato con Shizune! ¡Ella sabrá qué hacer!-Exclama Kankuro y todos nos dirigimos al hospital. Una vez que llegamos, la doctora encarga varias camillas y los deja a todos en la misma habitación.**

 **-Sus heridas son graves y una que otra es profunda debido al gran esfuerzo que hicieron al enfrentarse a Madara; pero se repondrán. Tardarán unos días.**

 **-Está bien Shizune. Agradecemos tu ayuda.**

 **-No hay nada que agradecer joven Gaara. Yo solo hago mi trabajo.-Se retira. Me derrumbo en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.**

 **-Qué susto. Por poco y dejo a mi pequeña morir. El día en que ese maldito le implantó esa marca, debí haber estado más pendiente, o por lo menos haber sentido su presencia.-Temari se sienta al lado mío y ubica una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.**

 **-No te sigas atormentando por eso. No podemos retroceder en el tiempo y evitar que suceda. Ahora, tenemos que ser más fuertes para que Sarada no lleve toda la carga sobre su cuerpo.**

 **-Lo sé, es solo que…me frustra la forma en que Madara está jugando con todos. Es como si fuéramos sus peones y solo vamos en la dirección que él quiere.**

 **-Créeme, todos nos sentimos igual; pero no por eso nos vamos a rendir. Los dos tenemos una deuda que saldar con nuestros padres, y esa es honrar su muerte. Que Madara venga con todo lo que tenga, jamás retrocederemos, no importa lo duras que sean las consecuencias.-Sus palabras me hacen reflexionar y entender la situación.**

 **-Tienes razón. Creo que por un momento perdí el verdadero objetivo de acabar con Madara; aunque aun así, no tolero el hecho de que se haya metido con mi hija.**

 **-Escucha, ella no está sola, tiene personas que la apoyan siempre; Boruto, Himawari, Hayabusa, Jun y Shikadai. Ninguno de ellos la dejará caer, y tú y Sakura tampoco. Sarada es una chica muy fuerte y valiente, podrá superar todo esto. No la subestimes.-Ubico mi frente en el hombro de mi amiga y rompo en llanto.**

 **-Arigato, arigato. En definitiva, creo que andaría perdido de no ser por ti.-Me acaricia suavemente mi cabello.**

 **-Tranquilo, eso es, déjalo salir. Espero y tu mujer no me mate por hacer esto.-Me separo de ella y desvío mi mirada hacia Sakura.**

 **-No, claro que no. Ella sabe que nuestra relación es como la de dos hermanos, al igual que tu marido. Si no lo tuvieran en cuenta, ambos estaríamos muertos en este momento.-Suelto una pequeña risa.**

 **-Lo sé.**

…

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **Mis ojos se abren con dificultad. Lentamente, mi vista se va aclarando. ¿Estoy…vivo? ¿Cómo? Además, ¿dónde estoy? ¿El hospital? Supongo que nuestros padres llegaron a ayudarnos. Es un alivio, eso me hace saber que al menos ninguno perdió la vida. Estoy cubierto en vendajes. Sarada está al lado mío aún dormida. Ese sello la ha desgastado mucho. Me levanto de la camilla y salgo al balconcito que hay en la habitación. Apoyo mi codo en el barandal y mi cabeza en mi mano, contemplando el paisaje.**

 **-Es un milagro que estemos vivos, ¿no crees?-Es Jun. También carga con vendas por todo su cuerpo. Con que todos recibimos una buena paliza allá. No me sorprende. Se pone a mi lado e imita mi posición.**

 **-Creo que no existe otra palabra para definirlo.**

 **-Sí, fue una dura batalla, y de todos modos, no le hicimos ni un solo rasguño a ese desgraciado. Bueno, lo importante es que aún seguimos aquí y podemos luchar.**

 **-De momento supongo que nos dirán que nos tomemos un descanso, ya que nuestras heridas siguen en recuperación.**

 **-Sí, también lo creo; pero…siento que tendrán la razón. Si no podemos vencer a Madara estando en nuestra mejor forma, menos en estas condiciones.**

 **-Tienes razón. Me alegra no haberte perdido. Tú siempre sabes cómo ponerme los pies sobre la tierra.**

 **-De hecho, Sarada ya me quitó ese puesto. Sabe entenderte mejor que yo.**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-Suspira.**

 **-Porque ella es igual que tú; ambos son mitad humano.**

 **-Puede ser. Así como Boruto sabe relajar tu ira.-Sus mejillas se enrojecen y desvía la mirada. Como siempre, soy bueno dando en el clavo.**

 **-¿Por qué tienes que meterlo en la conversación?**

 **-Vamos, admite que te gusta.-Se ríe con ternura. Es lindo verla tan tranquila de vez en cuando.**

 **-Bueno, de pronto un poco.-Nos reímos.**

 **-Y decías que jamás te fijarías en un tonto.-Frunce el ceño.**

 **-Como sea, iré a ver cómo están los demás. ¿Quieres acompañarme o te quedarás un rato más aquí?**

 **-Prefiero quedarme. Tú hazte cargo.**

 **-Muy bien.-Se adentra una vez más en la habitación y vuelvo a quedarme solo. Esa dulce esencia se cola por mis fosas nasales. No cabe duda, es ella.**

 **-Veo que ya despertaste.-Digo mirándola de reojo y sonriendo ladinamente. Se pone a mi lado.**

 **-Sí. La verdad, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó. Solamente que Madara apareció y de nuevo se me nubló la vista, eso es todo.**

 **-¿Quieres saber lo que realmente pasó?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-¿Aunque sea malo?**

 **-Sí. Lo asimilaré.-Me mira directo a los ojos con una gran determinación. Relato todo lo sucedido hace no sé cuánto tiempo, ya que no estoy seguro de cuánto duré inconsciente. Sus orbes negros se abren de par en par. Sabía que no se lo tomaría muy bien.**

 **-Y eso es todo.-Suspira.**

 **-Es increíble lo débil que soy. Pensé que yo misma sería capaz de controlarlo; pero, veo que mi voluntad no es suficiente para ello.-Agarro su mano. Se ve sorprendida; aunque no la retira.**

 **-No es necesario que te pongas toda la carga sobre tus hombros, yo también estoy aquí y te prometo que no voy a abandonarte. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que puedes venir a buscarme, no importa lo fea que sea la situación.**

 **-Esta es mi pelea. No es algo en lo que quisiera involucrarte y verte morir, a pesar de que, casi te mato.-Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que son iluminadas por el intenso sol que está haciendo. Acaricio su cabello con mi mano libre.**

 **-Ya te lo dije, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, no importa si mi destino es morir por ti, lo haré con gusto.**

 **-¿Piensas que te dejaré hacer eso? Sin ti, estoy perdida Shikadai. No quiero perderte.**

 **-Jamás lo harás. Vivo o muerto, estaré a tu lado por siempre.-Mi mano se desvía a su rostro. Chocamos frente con frente, cerrando nuestros ojos.-Te protegeré, cueste lo que me cueste.**

 **-¿Lo prometes?**

 **-Te lo prometo.-La beso con deseo y cariño. Hasta que por fin me armé de valor para hacerlo. ¿Quién diría que sería en una situación tan crítica como en la que estamos ahora? En fin, mejor tarde que nunca. Me sorprende que me haya correspondido. No podría ser más feliz ahora.**

ooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Por fin el segundo beso apareció, ahora solo faltan Jun y Boruto. ¡Qué emoción! No puedo esperar.

-Shikadai: Sí que me estaba demorando.

-Yo: No cabe duda que eres igual de gallina que tu padre para declararle sus sentimientos a la chica que le gusta.

-Shikadai: Oye, tú eres la que escribe, así que a mí no me andes juzgando. La que demoró todo fuiste tú.

-Yo: Pero valió la pena. Quería que ese momento entre tú y ella fuese realmente especial. Tenía que hallar el ambiente perfecto. No me juzgues.

-Ambos: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	12. Lazos

Capítulo 12

Lazos

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **La beso con deseo y cariño. Hasta que por fin me armé de valor para hacerlo. ¿Quién diría que sería en una situación tan crítica como en la que estamos ahora? En fin, mejor tarde que nunca. Me sorprende que me haya correspondido. No podría ser más feliz ahora.**

 **Al separarnos, nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse. Nos quedamos así, sin articular palabra, contemplándonos. Las mejillas de Sarada están muy rojas al igual que las mías. Es como si ninguno pudiese creer lo que acaba de pasar.**

 **-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunta ella rozándose los labios con la yema de los dedos. Tomo aire antes de contestar.**

 **-Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien qué fue lo que nos pasó; pero de algo estoy seguro, y es que tú…me gustas desde hace tiempo.-Sus orbes negros se abren como platos, resaltando aún más el color carmesí de sus cachetes.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Sí, me gustas y no es que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo, simplemente las cosas son así. Lo más seguro es que lo que siento no sea recíproco, ya que no creo que una chica como tú se pueda fijar en un vago y debilucho como yo. No soy un sujeto demasiado llamativo como para que alguien diga que le gusto o que por lo menos le llamo la atención.-Permanece callada, observándome fijamente. Sin que lo note, toma mi rostro entre sus manos.**

 **-¿En serio crees que alguien en este mundo no podría fijarse en ti? Pues déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado.-Sus palabras me sorprenden.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **-Es simple. La chica que te ha observado desde hace tiempo, y que está enamorada de ti e ilusionada de estar contigo desde que era una niña la tienes justo al frente.-Mis ojos se abren de par en par. ¿Estoy escuchando mal o lo que está diciendo realmente es cierto?**

 **-¿De verdad te gusto?-Pregunto ilusionado. Ella ladea la cabeza y sonríe con dulzura.**

 **-Sí. Jamás quise decírtelo porque tenía miedo de que eso arruinara nuestra amistad y nos alejara.**

 **-Yo también creí que algo como eso pasaría; pero ahora, no podría estar más feliz de saber que los dos sentimos lo mismo por el otro.-Nos reímos y nos sumergimos de nuevo en un mar de emociones expresado en otro beso. Mi corazón está latiendo a mil. Todavía no logro asimilar todo lo que está pasando. Tal parece que, a pesar de la situación en la que estamos, no todo está tan mal.**

 **-Ya era hora de que ustedes dos se dijeran lo que sienten. Llevábamos toda una vida preguntándonos cuándo darían el siguiente paso.-Nos separamos al instante. Parece que estábamos tan concentrados en lo nuestro, que no nos percatamos de que los demás nos estaban observando. Ambos estamos igual de abochornados. Mendokusai, ¿por qué siempre ella tiene que aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos? De verdad que no lo entiendo.**

 **-Coincido con Jun. Ustedes sí que son bien demorados, no como yo, que hace años le dije a esta hermosura cuánto la adoro.-Dice abrazando a mi prima por el hombro.-Aunque ella todavía no me ha dado lo que quiero; pero bueno, puedo esperar.-Jun aprieta su puño, tratando de controlar su instinto asesino.**

 **-Boruto, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me abraces?-Quita la mano del rubio de su cuerpo.-No somos novios ni nada parecido como para que actúes más idiota que de costumbre.**

 **-¿No vas a golpearlo ni nada? Últimamente te has vuelto muy pasiva, ¿o es que sientes algo por mi amigo?-Sus mejillas se enrojecen.**

 **-¡Cállate Hayabusa! ¡No lo golpeo simplemente porque está vuelto mierda tras el ataque de Madara, y mi objetivo tampoco es matarlo!**

 **-¿Estás segura de eso?-Me atrevo a meterme en el conflicto.-Porque yo recuerdo que cuando Sarada casi lo asesina, tú estabas tan preocupada que lloraste por él y tenías miedo de perderlo.-Su rubor aumenta considerablemente y Boruto la mira con picardía.**

 **-¿De verdad estabas preocupada de que muriera?**

 **-¡Qué fastidio! ¡Claro que no fue así!-Se retira del balcón hecha una furia. No puedo evitar reírme.**

 **-Como siempre, es demasiado orgullosa para admitir que a veces puede llegar a sentir afecto por los demás, en especial por ti viejo; sin embargo, tú has logrado algo que ninguno de nosotros; llegar a su corazón.**

 **-Eso ya lo sé y estoy seguro de que algún día ella me permitirá ser algo más que su compañero de equipo. De momento, esperaré el momento en el que ella se sienta lista de dar el siguiente paso. No quiero presionarla.**

 **-Es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo tan maduro Boruto. ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?-Hayabusa le pone una mano en la frente para verificar su temperatura. El Uzumaki da un paso atrás con el ceño fruncido.**

 **-Por supuesto que estoy bien viejo. No seas tan exagerado.**

 **-Bueno, lo importante es que ahora ustedes dos saben que se aman.-Exclama Himawari desviando el otro tema.-Me alegro mucho por los dos.-Ambos sonreímos. La puerta de la habitación es abierta. Es Shizune. Su sorpresa no se hace esperar.**

 **-¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Es un milagro! Debo avisarles a sus padres de inmediato.-Sale corriendo. Entre todos nos miramos confundidos.**

 **-¿Así de impresionante es que estemos despiertos?-Pregunta Boruto.**

 **-Talvez, ya que esta ha sido una de las peleas más difíciles que hemos tenido, y debido a la gran cantidad de heridas que tenemos, tanto profundas como superficiales, es un milagro que hayamos recuperado el conocimiento.**

…

 **..(Temari)**

 **De momento, no hemos recibido ni una sola noticia de nuestros hijos. Eso me preocupa. Si llego a saber que Shikadai no sobrevivió, va a ser muy duro para mí. Es mi único hijo, y lo amo más que a nada en este mundo. Me levanto de la silla y comienzo a dar vueltas por todo el lugar.**

 **-Temari cálmate. Se pondrán bien. Son lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrellevar sus heridas.-Cedo ante el llanto y me dejo llevar por mis emociones.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso Gaara? Madara no es como cualquier enemigo al que nos hayamos enfrentado antes. Sus poderes sobrepasan toda lógica. En más de una ocasión ellos lo han enfrentado solos, y ya recordarás cómo acabaron en todos y cada uno de esos encuentros; al borde de la muerte.-Mi hermano se levanta de la silla.**

 **-¿No crees que estás subestimándolos? Es como si no conocieras sus capacidades. Todos tienen una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable, y mientras se apoyen mutuamente, saldrán adelante, así como nosotros lo hicimos como familia.**

 **-Quiero creer que va a ser así; pero realmente estoy asustada de que ninguno despierte. El solo pensarlo me vuelve loca. No quiero que se mueran. Sus vidas apenas están comenzando y…-Detengo mis pasos al sentir el abrazo de mi esposo, dejándome sorprendida. Con que así de perdida estaba en mis pensamientos para no notar su presencia tan cerca desde antes.**

 **-Necesitas tranquilizarte. Ellos se pondrán bien. Son los hijos de todos nosotros, y tienen una fuerza muy superior a la nuestra, el único problema es que no la han desarrollado por completo; requieren de más tiempo para ello.**

 **-Shikamaru…-Sus palabras tocan en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Termino escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro.-Tienes razón.-Siento la esencia de Shizune llegar a toda velocidad. Jadea.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre Shizune? ¿Está todo bien?-Pregunta Kankuro. Levanto la vista para enfocarla en ella.**

 **-Los chicos están vivos. Acaban de despertar.-Todos quedamos estupefactos. ¿Lo que nos acaba de decir va en serio? ¿Fueron capaces de sanar sus graves heridas? Corro hacia Shizune y tomo sus manos.**

 **-¿Es cierto? ¿De verdad están bien?-Mis ojos están llenos de esperanza.**

 **-Por supuesto lady Temari. No sería capaz de mentirle con algo así.-Sonrío.**

 **-¿Podemos verlos?**

 **-Talvez más tarde. Despertaron hace unos minutos. Necesitan reposar un poco más.**

 **-Entiendo.**

 **-De momento, les llevaré algo de comer para que recuperen fuerzas.-Se retira. Gaara me abraza por el hombro.**

 **-¿Qué te dije? Saldrían de esta. No son débiles aunque lo aparenten.**

 **-Sí, es verdad.-Suspiro y relajo mi cuerpo. Me alegra saber que todavía tienen algo que dar de sí mismos.**

…

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **La puerta de la habitación es abierta, y vemos cómo Shizune entra con una bandeja llena de comida. Nos adentramos en el lugar.**

 **-Aquí les traje algo de comer. Espero y lo disfruten. Por si acaso, me tomé la molestia de traer el platillo favorito de cada uno. Sushi para Jun; onigiri para Hayabusa; ramen para Himawari; bollos de yakusoba para Boruto; wakoucha para Sarada y sashimi para Shikadai.**

 **-Arigato Shizune.-Decimos los seis al unísono. Ella se retira y volvemos a quedarnos solos. Tomo la bandeja para repartir las raciones. Vienen solo tres. Supongo que habrá metido dos por paquete. Por lo tanto, tendremos que compartir. Primero, voy hacia la camilla de mi prima.**

 **-Menos mal Shizune me trajo sushi. Qué delicia.-Recibe su parte.-Espera, ¿con quién tengo que comerme esto?-Observo dentro de la bolsita.**

 **-Eso parecen…bollos de yakusoba.**

 **-Sí, mi plato favorito.-Dice Boruto tirándose de un salto sobre la camilla de Jun.-Esto es el destino. Comeremos juntos como una linda pareja. ¿No te parece genial?**

 **-Shikadai, ¿estás seguro de que esos son bollos de yakusoba?-Me mira con súplica, pidiendo que la saque de este embrollo. Antes de responder, el Uzumaki se me adelanta.**

 **-Por supuesto que son bollos de yakusoba. Conozco a la perfección este plato. Admite que estás feliz de poder tener la oportunidad de almorzar conmigo.**

 **-Gomen Jun, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Almuerza con él, solo serán un par de minutos. Sobrevivirás.-Trato de sonar lo más animado posible; aunque sé que una vez nos den de alta, recibiré un buen puñetazo en la cara por no apoyarla. Me frunce el ceño y suspira.**

 **-De acuerdo. Si así son las cosas, supongo que no tengo de otra.**

 **-¡Sí!-Exclama el rubio con emoción.-Te aseguro que pasaremos un rato muy especial.**

 **-Si por especial quieres decir que nos vamos a cucharear la comida, primero te parto la cara, ¿entendido?-Tanto Boruto como yo tragamos saliva.**

 **-Tranquila, no tenía en mente que nos diéramos cariño mientras nos dábamos la comida en la boca y nos decíamos cursilerías al oído.**

 **-Si llegas a hacer alguna de esas cosas, no estarás vivo mañana.-Me voy a la siguiente camilla. No quiero saber cómo va a terminar el conflicto entre esos dos. Creo que Shizune debió pensar un poco más al dividir los platos. Voy con Himawari.**

 **-Aquí tienes, ramen y…onigiri.**

 **-Bien, estamos juntos.-Dice Hayabusa sentándose a su lado.**

 **-Al menos ustedes se llevan bien, no como esos dos donde no se sabe quién sufre más; si Boruto por no saber en qué momento Jun le va a dar un buen golpe, o ella por tener que aguantar las estupideces de tu hermano.**

 **-No tienes que preocuparte por ellos viejo. Esos dos se entienden y se quieren a su manera. El único problema entre ellos es que a Jun le cuesta expresar lo que siente; pero cuando sus emociones salen a flote, no las sabe controlar.**

 **-Sin embargo, onii-chan ha logrado entrar en su corazón poco a poco y la ha ayudado a superar sus dificultades consigo misma. Estamos seguros de que algún día serán novios.-Los volteo a mirar y sonrío. Ambos se ven tan felices cuando están juntos, el problema es que a mi prima no le gusta que los demás noten lo que siente, porque considera que esos sentimientos y esas emociones podrían llegar a jugarle una mala pasada.**

 **-Sí, yo también lo creo. Aunque parezca raro, son tal para cual.-Me retiro y voy hasta donde está recostada Sarada. Qué emoción que los dos tengamos que compartir el almuerzo.**

 **-Pensé que jamás llegarías. Muero de hambre.-Dice con una sonrisa de por medio. Le respondo del mismo modo.**

 **-Gomen.-Tomo la última ración y pongo la bandeja a un lado. Me ubico sobre la camilla frente a ella.-Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí; wakoucha y sashimi.-Le entrego su pedido y los dos nos disponemos a comer. Ninguno articula palabra, ya que estamos concentrados en la comida, sin embargo, luego de un par de minutos, Sarada rompe el hielo.**

 **-Por cierto, ¿crees que de verdad seremos capaces de derrotar a Madara? No hemos podido ganarle ni una sola de las batallas que hemos tenido contra él, y ahora que tiene dominio sobre mí, puede que sea más complicado vencerlo.-Levanto la vista para enfocarla en ella. Sus ojos negros cargan con un deje de preocupación y miedo. Agarro su mano.**

 **-No nos preocupemos por eso de momento. Esperemos a que nuestros cuerpos sanen completamente. Cuando estemos listos, sabremos qué hacer.**

 **-Pero…pero yo…es que no quiero lastimarte de nuevo.-Sus orbes se llenan de lágrimas, que despacio, van rodando por sus mejillas. Las seco con delicadeza.**

 **-Tranquila, no volverás a hacerlo porque él no podrá controlarte más. Ya no estás cargando con tu oscuridad interior por tu cuenta, ahora estoy contigo y los dos llevamos ese peso, juntos.-Acaricio su rostro.-Voy a protegerte cueste lo que me cueste.**

 **-¿Lo prometes?**

 **-Te lo prometo.-Chocamos nuestras frentes.-Además, Madara no es invencible. Es obvio que ha de tener un punto débil, por eso es que tarde o temprano vamos a derrotarlo. Los seis somos un equipo, y si damos todo de nosotros, lograremos nuestro objetivo.**

 **-Sí, así será.-Terminamos de comer. Cada quien se recuesta en su respectiva cama y dormimos plácidamente. Luego de un buen par de horas, me despierto. Ya es de noche. Desde la distancia observo a mi prima temblar. Debe de estar teniendo una pesadilla. Se levanta con la respiración agitada y empapada en sudor. Pienso en levantarme de la camilla para ir hasta ella y abrazarla; sin embargo, alguien me gana. Agudizo mi oído.**

 **-Jun, ¿estás bien? Te ves pálida.-Es Boruto. Pone una mano sobre el hombro de ella y lo acaricia.**

 **-Estoy bien, no pasa nada.**

 **-¿Estás segura? Porque tu cara me dice todo lo contrario. Dime, ¿qué pasa?-Sus ojos celestes se llenan de lágrimas y por instinto, abraza al Uzumaki por el cuello, dejándolo sorprendido.**

 **-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Por favor, no me dejes sola. No quiero perderte.-Mi amigo corresponde ante el gesto y desliza sus dedos por el cabello de Jun.**

 **-Tranquila, sigo aquí. Te prometo que no te dejaré.-Se separan-¿Soñaste algo feo?-El rubio se sienta en la camilla de mi prima, ubicándose a su lado. Ella solo asiente para contestar la pregunta-¿Qué soñaste?-Se aclara la garganta para responder.**

 **-Estábamos en la guerra final contra Madara.-Dice entre sollozos.-Todos luchábamos con nuestro máximo poder, sin dar un paso atrás. De repente, lanzó un ataque contra mí a una velocidad tan impresionante que me hubiese sido imposible de esquivar; pero al final, no me dio, ya que Shikadai y tú se atravesaron para protegerme, muriendo al instante.-Le tiemblan las manos. Realmente está asustada. Boruto las toma entre las suyas y la observa directo a los ojos.**

 **-No te debes preocupar tanto por la batalla final contra Madara, lograremos vencer, de eso no hay duda.**

 **-Lo sé; pero…jamás me perdonaría si alguno de los dos perdiera la vida por mi falta de habilidad.-Vuelve a ceder ante el llanto. Mi amigo le limpia las lágrimas con delicadeza.**

 **-No careces de habilidad, en ningún sentido. Eres una de las mujeres más fuertes e inteligentes que conozco. No te menosprecies así. Y si tengo que morir por ti, lo haría con gusto, porque te amo. No me importa sacrificar mi vida si ello implica protegerte.-Jun abre los ojos como platos ante su confesión, a pesar de que ya se la ha dicho como unas cincuenta veces, y creo que hasta más.**

 **-No me vengas con eso. Nunca te dejaré morir. Tú y Shikadai son de los seres más importantes que forman parte de mi vida. Por eso, no quiero perderlos.-Se me forma un vuelco en el corazón al escucharla decir esas palabras. Ya sé que más de una persona me ha dicho que a ella le importo demasiado; pero oírlo salir de su propia boca, es una experiencia única.**

 **-Y no nos perderás, a ninguno de los dos. Puede que nuestra esencia algún día desaparezca; pero ambos siempre permaneceremos en tu corazón.-Ella sonríe y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Boruto, quien la abraza por el hombro.**

 **-Arigato. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que la persona que menos creía sería la capaz de tocar en lo más profundo de mi ser?**

 **-Créeme que llegar a ti no fue para nada sencillo. Tuve que esforzarme demasiado para conseguirlo. Eres una chica difícil de alcanzar.-Ambos se relajan cerrando los ojos. Hay que admitir que hacen una muy bonita pareja, a pesar de ser tan opuestos.**

 **Una esencia se cuela por mi nariz. ¿Ahora qué quiere ese infeliz? No estamos en condiciones para luchar. ¿Nos va a atacar sabiendo que nuestro estado es débil? No, no lo creo. Si quisiera, ya lo habría hecho mucho antes. El sujeto se mete por la ventana.**

 **-Madara…-Jun y Boruto saltan de la camilla y se ponen en posición de pelea.**

 **-Tranquilos, no vengo a hacerles daño ni nada. Solo quería ver cómo seguían tras nuestro último enfrentamiento. Creí que tardarían más tiempo en recuperarse; pero por lo que veo, son más fuertes de lo que pensé. No debí subestimarlos.**

 **-¡Lárgate antes de que te reviente la cara!**

 **-No es necesario que exageres Jun. Además, con todas esas vendas en tu cuerpo no puedes hacer mucho contra mí y lo sabes.**

 **-Sabemos que no te importa nuestro bienestar.-Exclama Boruto con el ceño fruncido-¿Exactamente a qué has venido?**

 **-No eres tan tonto como pareces. Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaría llevarme algo que me pertenece.-Oigo sus pasos caminar hacia una de las camillas. Es la de Sarada. No, eso no lo voy a permitir. Me levanto y me meto en medio de los dos.**

 **-No dejaré que te la lleves.**

 **-Vaya, así que tú también estabas despierto. Qué grata sorpresa; aunque de todas formas, no podrás detenerme. Me llevaré a Sarada te guste o no.-Extiende sus manos para alcanzarla; sin embargo, lo retengo con mis antebrazos para que no lo consiga.**

 **-No vas a poner ni una sola de tus sucias manos sobre ella, no mientras yo esté aquí para protegerla.**

 **-Qué tierno, me vas a hacer llorar.-Sin que me dé cuenta, cambia de posición, y con fuerza telepática, me arroja contra la pared y aprieta mi cuello. ¿Qué clase de poder es este? No es posible que ahora sea más fuerte.-Sí que eres patético.-Busco el modo para liberarme; pero es como si no existiera tal posibilidad.**

 **-Cállate…**

 **-Puedes ser hijo de una Sabaku No, y más encima de la reencarnación de la mujer que empezó nuestro conflicto; pero todavía no tienes lo que se necesita para ser un lobo. Sinceramente, esperaba más de ti.**

 **-¡Shikadai!**

 **-No vengas…por favor…-Jun trata de abalanzarse contra Madara; sin embargo, de una sola patada es mandada hacia la otra pared, quedando inconsciente ante el impacto.**

 **-¡Jun!-El Uzumaki va tras ella.**

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Un grito me despierta. ¿Por qué están haciendo tanto alboroto? ¿Acaso pasó algo? Me desperezo y mi olfato detecta la esencia de Madara. Observo que Shikadai está aferrado a la pared y Jun yace inconsciente. Giro en dirección contraria a ellos para encontrarme con unos ojos oscuros llenos de odio y deseos de muerte. El corazón se me acelera del miedo. ¿Qué hace él aquí? Me voltea a ver y sonríe con malicia.**

 **-Hasta que despertaste. Menos mal, porque necesito que me ayudes con esta gente.-Frunzo el ceño.**

 **-No, no lo haré.-Me bajo de mi camilla y lo encaro.**

 **-No te creas la gran cosa por ser la hija de uno de los vampiros más débiles del clan. Además, de mi sello no te vas a librar tan fácil.-Chasquea los dedos. La marca se expande por todo mi cuerpo. No puede ser, no de nuevo. La puerta se abre de un golpe.**

 **-Shizune…-Digo con la poca voluntad que me queda.**

 **-Veo que tenemos visitas. Qué interesante. El único problema es que, no estoy interesado en los débiles.-Con su mano libre, la agarra con telepatía y la arroja contra la pared, haciéndola perder el conocimiento.**

 **-¡Shizune!-Grito. La oscuridad me está ganando. Por Kami, ¿qué hago para liberarme? Debe haber una posibilidad de no dejarme ganar. Piensa Sarada, piensa.**

 **-Sarada…-Escucho la voz de Shikadai.-No dejes que…te gane. Recuerda que…ya no estás…sola…en esto. Tu oscuridad no…volverá a cegarte.-Aprieto los puños para no dejarme vencer, y hago memoria de los momentos que he pasado a su lado y las bellas palabras que me ha dicho. De repente, el sello deja de expandirse y la mitad de este desaparece.**

 **-Imposible. ¿Cómo…?-Al ver que ya no tiene el dominio de mi ser, baja la guardia y suelta a Shikadai, quien comienza a toser. Quiero acercarme a él; pero no puedo perder a mi rival de vista. Himawari y Hayabusa despiertan. Miran a Madara y luego a mí. Se enfocan en Shikadai y van tras él para ayudarlo. Ahora estoy más tranquila y me puedo concentrar mejor en mi objetivo.**

 **-¿En serio pensaste que tu control sobre mí duraría para siempre? No subestimes mi poder.-Expongo mis colmillos y me transformo. El tipejo vuelve a sonreír, esta vez, con orgullo.**

 **-Me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de liberarte de una parte del sello. No todos poseen tal habilidad; sin embargo, todavía te falta mucho camino para alcanzarme.-Con su poder, agarra a los demás, quitándoles el aire.-Si quieres que ellos sobrevivan, tendrás que derrotarme antes.**

 **-Muy bien. ¡Raikiri!-Trato de darle en el corazón; pero mete a mis amigos en la mitad del camino. Detengo mis pasos antes de asesinarlos.**

 **-Con que esta gente significa mucho para ti, ¿no?-Demonios. Mi olfato detecta que mis padres y los de los otros están cerca.**

 **-¡Suelta a los niños Madara, si no, te arrepentirás!-El hombre suelta una carcajada.**

 **-Mira cómo tiemblo Sasuke. De verdad que me intimidas. Si ni siquiera puedes vencer a tu hermano en una pelea amistosa, mucho menos a mí que lo triplico en poder.**

 **-¿Estás seguro de eso?-El tío Itachi lo agarra del cuello por la espalda, haciendo que el sujeto quede sorprendido. Vuelve a reírse. ¿Pero a este qué le pasa?**

 **-¿Eso es todo? Realmente me das pena.-Desaparece. No puede ser, ¿un clon? Reaparece en otro lado. Aún sigue manteniendo a los demás como rehenes. ¿Qué está planeando? Temari y Gaara se convierten en lobos y le muerden ambas piernas. Madara grita de dolor, soltando a mis amigos, quienes caen al suelo.**

 **-Chicos…-Corro hacia ellos para ver que todos estén bien. Siguen respirando. Qué alivio. El vampiro sale del cuarto, tratando de escapar.**

 **-Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya tan fácil.-Exclama Tenten quien salta por la ventana y lo atrapa con su cadena, lo jala y hace que choque con el pasto. Los demás padres, excepto los que son humanos, que se acercan a los demás para revisar su estado, van tas él para intentar detenerlo. Yo también me dispongo a ello; pero mi mamá me detiene agarrándome del brazo.**

 **-No vayas, es muy peligroso. Tu padre y los demás se harán cargo.**

 **-Soy la única de los seis que está consciente. Debo ser de apoyo para papá y los demás, aunque sea un poco.**

 **-No te dejaré ir, y menos en tu condición. Tus heridas aún no se han recuperado del todo. Necesitas descansar.-Aprieto los puños.**

 **-No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ellos pelean. Además, debo ir por mis amigos. Mamá, por favor.-Se resigna y me suelta.**

 **-De acuerdo; pero ten mucho cuidado allá abajo.**

 **-Claro.-Salgo por la ventana y llego a donde están el resto de adultos. Papá me voltea a ver y se exaspera.**

 **-No deberías estar aquí. Es muy peligroso.**

 **-Papá, no es la primera vez que me enfrento a él. Sé que puedo ser útil. Déjame luchar.**

 **-No, en este momento no estás estable para hacerlo.**

 **-Sasuke, deja que nos apoye.**

 **-Itachi…**

 **-Ella ya no es una niña pequeña. No necesitas protegerla tanto.**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Pero nada. Soy tu hermano mayor y debes escucharme. Además, Sarada ha sido de las pocas capaces de dejar a Madara contra las cuerdas en más de una ocasión.-Papá se muerde el labio inferior. Al final, suspira.**

 **-De acuerdo; pero no cometas ninguna tontería.**

 **-Entendido.-Exclamo cual sargento.**

 **-¿Les importaría dejar de hablar y echarnos una mano con esto?-Dice Tenten con el ceño fruncido. Los tres nos disponemos a atacar. Mi padre y tío se dispersan por caminos opuestos para derribarlo. Yo me enfoco en ir por el centro y la cazadora se me une, lo que me deja en shock.**

 **-Tenten…**

 **-¿Creíste que te dejaríamos combatir sola a este estúpido? Si lo hacemos, tu padre nos mataría.**

 **-¿Qué hay de Temari y Gaara?**

 **-Tomaron otro camino claro está.-Papá y el tío Itachi van hacia él y lo aplastan entre los dos con el peso de sus cuerpos.**

 **-Buen intento.-Se libera del ataque y Temari y Gaara llegan por detrás, atacando con el hocico; sin embargo, Madara los alcanza a tomar con sus dos manos del cuello, mientras que hace presión.**

 **-¡No, esta vez no lo harás! ¡Raikiri!-Almaceno todo mi poder en mi mano al tiempo que la mamá de Hayabusa lanza varios shurikens. Busco el modo de ubicar su corazón para darle; pero un segundo antes de impactarlo, esquiva mi ataque y el de la catsaña, haciendo que caiga y ruede por el suelo. Me levanto con dificultad, pues mi cuerpo todavía no está recuperado. Jadeo.**

 **-Kuso…-Ese jutsu gastó casi toda mi energía. De milagro y todavía me mantengo consciente.**

 **-¿Ya te rindes pequeña? Qué pena; aunque admito que voy a disfrutar bastante torturándote.**

 **-¡No te lo permitiré!-Papá lo toma del cuello y lo muerde. Temari va a su lado y lo apoya hiriendo uno de sus costados. El tipo gruñe.**

 **-¡Ustedes dos sí que me tienen harto!-Toma a mi padre del cabello y lo arroja contra una piedra mientras que a la madre de Shikadai le hace un rasguño profundo en la cara, logrando que esta lo suelte.**

 **-No ganarás, no esta vez. ¡Katon! ¡Gokakyu no Jutsu!-Lanzo la gran bola de fuego hacia su dirección, y vuelve a desaparecer-¡Katon! Hosenka no Jutsu!-Apunto a todas partes, y finalmente logro darle. Caigo de rodillas. He usado técnicas que me consumen mucho. No sé si podré seguir luchando.**

 **-Casi me logras dar. Lo hiciste bien.-Desaparece. Carajo, solo era un clon. ¿Ahora dónde está? No lo encuentro**

 **-¡Sarada! ¡Cuidado!**

 **-¿Eh?-Veo a Madara frente a mí. Convierte su mano en una cuchilla y está a punto de enterrármela en uno de mis órganos. Cierro los ojos porque sé que no alcanzaré a esquivarlo. No siento nada. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se detuvo? Veo que alguien se pone en medio y recibe el impacto en mi lugar. Escupe sangre. Madara rechista.**

 **-Infeliz. ¿Cómo te atreves a atravesarte así? Qué falta de consideración; pero bueno, ya que estás aquí, no tengo más opción que matarte.-Al reconocer quién es, me tapo la boca para contener los sollozos; aunque las lágrimas no tardan en aparecer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No tenías razón para ello. No lo entiendo. ¿De verdad había la necesidad de que te sacrificaras por mí? No debiste…no debiste.**

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Díganme en los comentarios para ustedes quién fue la persona que se sacrificó por Sarada.

-Jun: De verdad que me estás hartando con esas escenitas entre Boruto y yo.

-Yo: Vamos mujer, admite que te gusta el chico. (Se pone roja). Además, él es una buena persona, vale la pena que le des una oportunidad.

-Jun: Por favor, ni que estuviera loca para hacer una cosa así.

-Yo: El día que lo hagas te acordarás de mí. (Rechista).

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	13. El Poder del Amor

Capítulo 13

El Poder del Amor

 **..(Sarada)**

 **Al reconocer quién es, me tapo la boca para contener los sollozos; aunque las lágrimas no tardan en aparecer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No tenías razón para ello. No lo entiendo. ¿De verdad había la necesidad de que te sacrificaras por mí? No debiste…no debiste.**

 **-Tío Itachi…**

 **-Estoy bien…no te preocupes…por mí…-Lentamente, Madara retira su mano del abdomen de mi tío, quien cae de rodillas, mientras que su sangre va fluyendo poco a poco por todo el suelo. No sé cómo reaccionar. Estoy tan asustada.**

 **-Qué inútil eres al sacrificar tu vida por una carga como tu sobrina.-Madara patea su cuerpo haciéndolo a un lado.-¿No te das cuenta de que no vale la pena? Es idéntica a tu hermano; ambos inservibles y fáciles de dominar. Debiste unirte a mí cuando tuviste la oportunidad para no encontrarte en una situación tan complicada como esta.**

 **-Tu oscuridad…no ganará…-Está hablando. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Aun en su estado tiene la fuerza suficiente para ello?**

 **-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello?**

 **-Sé que…Sarada y…sus amigos…te…van a derrotar.-El tipejo se ríe con malicia.**

 **-Sí que les tienes mucha fe. Ninguno podrá vencerme, son solo niños, al fin y al cabo. Todavía les queda mucho camino para llegar a igualar mi poder.-Chasquea los dedos.-Además, hay una de ellos que está controlada por mí.-La marca vuelve a expandirse. Me tomo el hombro y me apoyo en una de mis rodillas. Mi respiración está agitada. No me queda fuerza para detener la oscuridad.**

 **-No te…rindas. Todavía…no es tarde para…que domines la…oscuridad de…los Uchiha. Tú puedes…ganar…no lo…dudes.**

 **-Es demasiado tarde para ello. Su cuerpo ya está completamente cubierto de mi esencia, por ende, es impensable que sea capaz de lograr algo.-Trato de controlarme para que lo más oscuro que habita en mí no se expanda; pero es difícil. De repente, siento que una mano acaricia mi cabeza.**

 **-Itachi tiene razón, no te debes rendir.-Volteo con la poca voluntad que me queda y mis ojos se abren como platos.**

 **-Papá…**

 **-No puede ser…-Madara tiene la misma reacción que yo.**

 **-¿Se te había olvidado que seguía aquí?**

 **-Creí que…**

 **-¿Seguía inconsciente? Fue un pequeño truco para engañar al enemigo, aunque también por eso, permití que mi hermano fuera herido. Debía haber hecho algo.-Papá aprieta su puño.**

 **-Aunque…lo hubieses intentado…no habrías…cambiado mucho la…situación Sasuke…yo siempre he sido…más veloz que tú y…apenas y logré…meterme a tiempo entre…Madara y Sarada…para protegerla…de no…ser así…ella ya estaría muerta…**

 **-Qué momento tan bello. Voy a llorar.-Madara tuerce los ojos.-Mejor nos divertimos un poco ya que Sarada ha vuelto a estar bajo mi mandato.- Me está ganando de nuevo. Ya no puedo, controlarlo más.**

 **..(Sasuke)**

 **Mi hija se descontrola. Kuso, todavía le cuesta manejar su oscuridad, y si Shikadai no está cerca, es muy difícil hacerla volver en sí. ¿Qué hago? Algo se me tiene que ocurrir.**

 **-Llegó la hora de que esto se ponga interesante. ¡Muéstrame todo tu potencial Sarada!-Retira mi mano de ella y con su antebrazo me arrincona contra un árbol ejerciendo presión sobre mi cuello. Tiene una gran fuerza. La intento empujar; pero me supera.**

 **-¡Raikiri!-Trata de penetrarme con su ataque en el corazón, y con el poco poder que me queda, agarro su muñeca para evitarlo.**

 **-A pesar de que su mente y cuerpo están controlados por mí, la sigues viendo como tu pequeña y dulce hija a la que eres incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima, ¿verdad? Es por eso por lo que es divertido utilizarla para dejarte vulnerable.**

 **-Sí que te…gusta…jugar sucio.**

 **-¿Y a quién no?-Suelta una carcajada. Se nota que lo está disfrutando, siempre ha sido así desde que lo conozco. En el pasado cuando luchábamos contra los lobos, no se conformaba con asesinar, sino también torturar.**

 **-No te…saldrás con la…tuya…**

 **-¿No consideras que ya lo hice?-Kuso, no me queda otra opción más que pelear. Gomen Sarada, en serio no quiero hacer esto. Le doy una patada en una pierna para hacerla retroceder y liberarme. Le entierro las uñas en los brazos y grita de dolor. Intenta soltarse; pero no consigue mucho.**

 **-Sarada, mírame. Lucha contra tu oscuridad, sé que todavía hay algo de luz despierta dentro de ti, y esa es la que no te permite hacerle daño a los que más quieres. Recuerda que ellos sienten lo mismo por ti y además te apoyan, y si tienen que herirte para que recobres la conciencia, lo harán, porque eres una parte fundamental de sus vidas.-Se detiene y su expresión llena de odio cambia a sorpresa.**

 **-¡No lo escuches Sarada! ¡Obedece a tu amo!-Madara le grita desesperado. Parece que conoce el punto débil del sello.**

 **-Tu madre y yo te vamos a cuidar siempre, no importa los años que tengas, y lo haremos porque te amamos y fuiste la que complementó nuestro existir. Sé que muchas veces soy muy frío contigo; pero es que me cuesta expresar lo que siento. Aun así, eso no me impide decirte que eres mi más grande tesoro. Siempre trato de esforzarme para dar lo mejor de mí y que te sientas orgullosa de decir que eres la hija de Uchiha Sasuke. Por favor, te suplico que vuelvas en ti, puedes hacerlo y lo sabes.**

 **-Papá…-La marca se contrae al tiempo que se deshace completamente.**

 **-Con un demonio. De momento tendré que irme, no me queda de otra. Más adelante volveremos a encontrarnos, es seguro.-Madara desaparece con el viento. Mi pequeña me mira con una sonrisa.**

 **-¿Es cierto todo lo que dijiste?**

 **-Claro que es cierto mi niña, nunca podría mentirte con algo como eso.-Nos abrazamos y me pongo a llorar como un bebé. Es lindo estar así los dos, hasta que escuchamos la tos de Itachi y volvemos a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Nos acercamos a él y ubico mis manos sobre la zona afectada para intentar detener el sangrado mientras alguien más llega. Es fijo que, si intento cargarlo en este momento, morirá en el camino.**

 **-Aguanta tío, tú puedes.-Siento una mano en mi hombro. Volteo estupefacto.**

 **-Gaara…**

 **-Descuida, Temari, Tenten y yo nos haremos cargo, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-¿No están muy heridos?**

 **-Eso es lo de menos. Todavía podemos movernos. Quien realmente necesita un descanso eres tú Sasuke.-De repente, aparece Shizune con una camilla.**

 **-No se preocupe lord Sasuke, el equipo médico hará su mayor esfuerzo por salvarlo.-Levantan a mi hermano con cuidado.**

 **-Arigato Shizune.-La mujer me mira sonriente y hace una pequeña reverencia.**

 **-No tiene que agradecerme lord Sasuke. Este es mi trabajo después de todo.-Se retira con Itachi y los demás que apenas y pueden andar. Se apoyan entre los tres para no desmayarse. Una vez más, vuelvo a soltar las lágrimas.**

 **-El tío Itachi se pondrá bien, no te preocupes papá.**

 **-Lo sé hija, lo sé.**

 **-¡Sasuke! ¡Sarada!-Veo cómo mi esposa llega corriendo hacia nosotros y nos toma entre sus brazos a lo que mi hija y yo le correspondemos.-Menos mal que están bien.-Se le quebranta la voz debido al llanto.-Tenía tanto miedo de perderlos.-Acaricio su cabello.**

 **-Estamos bien cariño, ya no tienes que estar asustada. Aún no pensamos dejarte sola en este mundo.-La aferro más a mí para luego besarla como hace tiempos no lo hacía.**

 **-Por alguna extraña razón, que hagan eso ya no me da tanto asco.-Nos separamos y enfocamos la vista en nuestra pequeña.**

 **..(Sakura)**

 **No puedo evitar soltar una risita por el comentario de Sarada. Le doy un leve codazo en el brazo con picardía.**

 **-¿No será porque ya encontraste al amor de tu vida?-Sus cachetes se ruborizan y busca mirar en otra dirección.**

 **-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso mamá? Claro que no. No existe nadie que me interese de esa manera.**

 **-¿No es así? ¿Entonces cuál es la situación con Shikadai?-Sus nervios aumentan.**

 **-Yo…etto…**

 **-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres mala para disimular tus sentimientos mi niña!**

 **-Ya déjala en paz. No hay necesidad de que la abochornes más.**

 **-¿Por qué no? Es tan divertido.**

 **-Sakura.-Dice mi marido a modo de reproche.**

 **-Está bien ya entendí.-Mi hija pierde el conocimiento y se desploma; sin embargo, es atrapada por su príncipe azul antes de tocar el suelo. Me sorprende lo rápido que llegó. Es muy digno de ser llamado el hijo de Temari. Su respiración se oye agitada; pero por lo menos está en mejores condiciones que Sarada. Levanta la mirada.**

 **-No se preocupen. Desde aquí yo me puedo hacer cargo de ella.-Sonríe y la carga entre sus brazos.-Se ve que se esforzó de más.-Se la lleva. Suspiro y mi marido me abraza por la cintura.**

 **-Sí que es un buen muchacho. Temari y Shikamaru supieron educarlo.**

 **-Sí, así es. Es el chico que estábamos buscando para nuestra hija.-Veo cómo se rasca la cabeza incómodo.**

 **-Pues...no creo que todavía tenga que decirle yerno, ¿o sí?-Me río.**

 **-No seas tan sobreprotector con Sarada. Ya sabíamos que algún día esos dos serían algo más que amigos. Al fin y al cabo, se gustaron desde que se conocieron. Ambos siendo tan tímidos, sin saber cómo acercarse al otro.**

 **-Es verdad, siempre les ha dado miedo abrirse con los demás; pero poco a poco han mejorado.**

 **-Aún recuerdo cuando los presentamos, ella se escondió detrás de mí y él detrás de Temari. Es increíble el vínculo tan fuerte que han logrado formar.**

 **-Es igual al que tenemos tú y yo.-Nos miramos fijamente y esbozamos una sonrisa para finalmente, entrar en el hospital para que nos digan cómo siguen Itachi y Sarada.**

…

 **..(Shikadai)**

 **No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que entré con ella y los médicos la atendieron de inmediato. Me dijeron que su estado no es tan grave y que probablemente despierte pronto. A pesar de tener un montón de heridas profundas, dio todo lo que tenía para encarar a Madara de nuevo. No hay un día en el que no me sorprenda de su tenacidad. Es muy fuerte, incluso mil veces más que yo.**

 **Alguien llama a la puerta. Ya sé quién es. Ese olor es fácil de reconocer.**

 **-¿Se puede?-Lentamente abre la puerta. Efectivamente, es Jun.**

 **-Claro, pasa.-Le sonrío de lado. Entra y cierra detrás de sí sin hacer mucho ruido. Toma asiento a mi lado y suspira con pesadez.**

 **-¿Cómo sigue?-Pregunta sin quitar la vista de encima de Sarada.**

 **-Sus heridas se están cerrando y sanando más rápido de lo esperado. Aun así, es probable que demore un par de días. No es que se hubiese enfrentado a cualquier sujeto.**

 **-En eso sí tienes razón. Sí que es fuerte para sobrevivir a todo el daño que ese imbécil le causó tanto a su cuerpo como a su mente.-Veo cómo contempla cada cable que conecta la máquina a su cuerpo y el silencio vuelve a hacer presencia en la habitación. Duramos así un buen rato, hasta que me atrevo a voltear a ver a mi prima y lágrimas van rodando una a una por sus mejillas.**

 **-Jun, ¿estás bien?-Agacha la cabeza intentando ocultar sus sollozos.**

 **-Shikadai, respóndeme una cosa. ¿Por qué tenemos que ser tan débiles?-Levanta la mirada y sus ojos azules se hacen más claros de lo normal. Realmente no sé qué contestarle y mi cuerpo se queda inmóvil. Verla así me genera un nudo en el estómago y la garganta.**

 **-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-Es lo único que sale de mi boca.**

 **-Porque a pesar de todo lo que hemos trabajado por mejorar, es como si siguiéramos estancados en el mismo punto. Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan vulnerable.-Sin pensarlo, la abrazo y ella se limita a esconder su rostro en mi hombro.**

 **-Descuida, no eres la única que se siente así. Todos lo estamos, hasta nuestros padres. Ninguno sabe qué hacer para enfrentar esta situación a tal grado que a veces dudamos de si todavía queda una esperanza para cambiar el rumbo de nuestro futuro.**

 **-Odio no ser capaz de darle un giro a esto y ponerlo a nuestro favor.**

 **-Opino igual. Es como si solo anduviéramos dando vueltas en un bucle sin encontrar una salida.-Acaricio su cabello. Cada día las cosas se salen más de control. No sé cómo acabará esto. Lo único que pido es que nadie muera al final.**

 **Una vez más, hay otra esencia al otro lado de la puerta.**

 **-Puedes entrar Boruto.-El rubio abre despacio y mi prima se separa de mí para verlo a él.**

 **-No interrumpo nada, ¿verdad?**

 **-No, descuida.-La voz de Jun se oye apagada. Tanta es su desesperación que hasta la histeria se le ha ido. Boruto se acerca y se sienta junto a ella.**

 **-De hecho, venía a decirles que ya lograron estabilizar a Itachi. De suerte, tenían bolsas de sangre que ayudaron a recuperar la que había perdido.-Exclama mientras va limpiando una a una las lágrimas de mi prima.**

 **-Eso es bueno. Cuando Sarada despierte, de seguro estará contenta.**

 **-Claro que lo estará. Es de la vida de su tío de la que estamos hablando después de todo.-Jun se para.**

 **-Arigato primo.-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿En serio me está agradeciendo?-Creo que necesitaba soltar todas estas emociones que me estaban ahogando.**

 **-Espera, ¿no te molesta que lo haya visto?-Se ríe.**

 **-Para nada. Además, no es la primera vez.-Le da un beso en la mejilla a mi amigo, quien se pone rojo cual tomate y definitivamente quedó sin habla. Tartamudea tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas mientras que yo sigo con la boca abierta.**

 **-¿Qué…qué fue eso?-La voltea a mirar confundido. A lo que ella sonríe.**

 **-Te lo ganaste por ser tan especial conmigo.-Se retira del cuarto. Sigo estupefacto por lo que mis ojos acaban de ver. ¿Desde cuándo Jun se comporta tan dulce? Boruto enfoca su vista en mí.**

 **-¿Eso fue un sueño o realmente pasó?**

 **-Realmente pasó.**

 **-Discúlpame un momento.-Se levanta y se dirige a la pequeña terraza y pega un grito de emoción que creo que se escuchó hasta el otro lado del mundo. Menos mal lo hizo afuera y no al lado de Sarada, sino probablemente la hubiera despertado del susto y tendría un chichón en su cabeza.**

 **Me limito a suspirar y una vez que veo que su cuerpo se relaja, me acerco y me pongo a su lado apoyando mis antebrazos sobre la baranda de la pequeña azotea a lo que él me imita.**

 **-Jamás esperé que mi prima hiciera algo como eso.**

 **-Yo tampoco la verdad. Me dejó sorprendido; pero no puedo decir que no me gustó. Me sentí en las nubes.-Se acaricia el cachete con suavidad, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo como un idiota enamorado.**

 **-Bueno, al menos ya tienes más certeza de que lo que sientes por ella es recíproco.-Suelta una carcajada y me abraza por el hombro.**

 **-Viejo, siempre supe que ella sentía lo mismo.-Enarco una ceja.**

 **-¿Cómo que siempre? Antes, cada vez que te veía no te soportaba y te mandaba al carajo de un puñetazo o una patada.-Su mirada pasa de ser burlesca a una más seria.**

 **-Estoy seguro de que esa era su forma de mostrarme lo que sentía, ya que no encontraba otro modo de expresarlo. Siempre le ha costado sacar a la luz su lado sensible, porque cree que si lo hace puede salir lastimada, y eso le causa temor.**

 **-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.**

 **-Obviamente no, porque eres igual a ella en ese sentido. Lo único que los diferencia es que tú no reaccionas con violencia, sino que huyes y te escondes en algún lugar donde crees que nadie podrá encontrarte ni conocer lo que hay más allá de lo que muestras.**

 **-Puede que tengas razón. De todos modos, aún me sorprende lo mucho que la has ayudado a tomar el riesgo de confiarle su corazón a los demás.**

 **-No tienes idea de lo que me ha costado.-Suspiro.**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo enamorarte de ella?**

 **-Es complicado. Admito que cuando la conocí, físicamente no es que me hubiese atraído, hasta cuando un día, sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, y al verlos, supe que había algo que quería descubrir de ella. Por eso, decidí comportarme más idiota de lo normal para ver si existía la posibilidad de encontrar aquello que la hacía tan diferente, a tal punto que hasta la espié.**

 **-¿La espiaste? ¿Cómo hiciste para que no se diera cuenta de que lo hacías?**

 **-Créeme, en todas las ocasiones se dio cuenta y en cada una de ellas me mandó a volar. Su olfato es demasiado bueno como para engañarla. Aun así, seguí yendo detrás de ella y pude ver por unos segundos, sus ojos llenos de melancolía, los cuales nunca quiso mostrarle a nadie para que no la etiquetaran de débil.**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que no quería ser vista como alguien débil?**

 **-Ella misma me lo dijo cuando supo que no tenía otra opción porque sabía que no la dejaría en paz. Luego, con el tiempo, y al conocer su historia, me empecé a enamorar de ella sin medida y tenía el deseo de querer conocerla cada día más.**

 **-Ya veo. Es una bonita historia. Me alegra que se haya fijado en ti y no en otro.-Se separa un poco de mí y me mira con duda.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **-Pues que tú eres el único que la conoce mejor que nadie, incluso que sus padres. Por ello, eres digno de tenerla a tu lado. A pesar de que ambos son polos opuestos, no me cabe duda de que en todo momento la harás feliz, dándole tu amor incondicional y sacándole una sonrisa hasta en los momentos de crisis.**

 **-Al menos con esas palabras, sé que no tienes el deseo de asesinarme por meterme con tu prima en ese sentido.-Nos reímos por unos segundos.**

 **-¿Me prometes que siempre cuidarás de ella y que nunca la dejarás sola?-Alza su mano izquierda como si fuese a decir un juramento y la derecha se la pone en su pecho.**

 **-Te doy mi palabra.-Sonríe de oreja a oreja.-Jun es muy importante para mí, por eso es que no puedo ni quiero hacerle daño. Ya tiene suficiente con el manejo de sus emociones y el conflicto con Madara.**

 **-Es verdad.**

 **-¿Shikadai?-Escucho esa frágil voz. Ambos volteamos a ver hacia la camilla donde finalmente Sarada ha despertado. Se rasca un ojo para quitarse la pereza. Entramos de nuevo y nos sentamos frente a ella.**

 **-Qué alivio que estés despierta. Nos tenías preocupados. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-Un poco adolorida; pero viva por lo menos. Me alegra darme cuenta de que Madara no los dejó en peores condiciones a las que ya estaban.**

 **-En definitiva estamos mejor que tú.-Exclama Boruto riéndose, a lo que Sarada y yo le seguimos el juego.**

 **-Por cierto, ¿los médicos han dicho algo sobre mi tío Itachi?**

 **-No te preocupes por él, está vivo. Ya lograron estabilizarlo.-Ella suspira.**

 **-Menos mal. Jamás me habría perdonado si se hubiera muerto por culpa mía.-Tomo su mano.**

 **-Nada de lo que pasó es culpa tuya. Además, él se sacrificó porque te ama y no quería ver a tu hermano sufrir si no sobrevivías al ataque del tipejo ese.**

 **-De todos modos, no quería perderlo. Aún no me siento lista para dejar ir a un ser querido que me ha acompañado desde que nací.-Boruto se aclara la garganta.**

 **-Bueno, yo me retiro. Imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar ustedes dos.-Desaparece de nuestras vistas cual rayo.**

 **-Ese baka nunca cambiará, ¿verdad?**

 **-Espero que no, porque nadie nos hace reír más que él.**

 **-Coincido contigo.-Nos reímos por unos segundos y resurge el silencio. Su mirada se torna seria.**

 **-Otra vez no supe controlar mi oscuridad y por poco asesino a mi padre. Quisiera ser más fuerte a veces.**

 **-Escucha, eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco. Has logrado evolucionar a una gran escala tu poder a pesar de no ser un vampiro completo. Aparte, lograste que el sello desapareciera.-Le doy un beso en la mano.-Siendo sincero, quisiera poder llegar a ser como tú en ese sentido.**

 **-No digas eso. Tú también eres fuerte. Bastante la verdad, a tal punto que cada día me sigues impresionando. No existe nadie que pueda detenerte cuando te propones algo. Eso es lo que te hace especial aparte de tu gran intelecto.-Suspiro.**

 **-Sí que eres buena para levantarme el ánimo. Esa es una de las razones por las que te amo tanto.-Me sonríe.**

 **-Y yo a ti.-Con mi mano libre toco su mejilla y la beso, dejándome llevar. Duramos así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, porque en estos momentos es como si el reloj se detuviera. De repente, escucho a alguien que tose, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Al reconocerlo, doy un paso atrás por instinto. Estaba en otro mundo que ni siquiera fui capaz de notar su presencia.**

 **-Voy a fingir que no he visto nada.-Trago saliva. Qué miedo. Si las miradas mataran, creo que ya estaría a más de mil metros bajo tierra.**

 **-Etto…Sasuke…yo puedo explicárselo.-Me tiembla la voz.**

 **-Descuida, no es necesario que lo hagas. Era obvio que tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar; aunque no esperé tener que presenciarlo.-Enfoca su vista a otra parte con incomodidad.**

 **-¿Ocurre algo papá?**

 **-Solo quería ver cómo seguías; aunque parece que ya te encuentras mucho mejor.**

 **-Arigato.**

 **-Y también quería darte las gracias Shikadai.**

 **-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?-Ahora mi miedo pasó a ser confusión.**

 **-Por haber traído a mi hija hasta acá para ser atendida de inmediato al tiempo que por todo lo que has hecho por ella en estos años.**

 **-Oh, no tiene que darme las gracias, esto lo hago porque me nace.-Hago una pequeña reverencia.-Además, su hija significa mucho para mí.**

 **-De eso me puedo dar cuenta. Eres de los pocos que anda pendiente de ella en todo momento.-Sonríe de lado. Es la primera vez que le veo esa expresión. Me aclaro la garganta y lo miro directo a los ojos.**

 **-Por eso, es que quiero pedirle que me acepte oficialmente como la pareja de Sarada.**

 **-Shikadai…**

 **-Le prometo que jamás la lastimaré, estaré para ella siempre. La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, porque la amo y no existe nadie que me haga sentir lo que ella logra generar en mí. Sé que no soy un musculoso que atraiga las miradas; pero le aseguro que amaré a su hija hasta el último día de mi vida, porque es mi mundo y realmente no quiero perderla ni que nada ni nadie nos separe.-Un silencio se forma. No sé cómo reaccionará Sasuke; pero lo único que pido es que no me mate.**

 **-Tal parece que Temari hizo un buen trabajo como madre, eso es bueno. Por eso, puedo saber que eres el indicado para cuidar de mi niña una vez que yo me vaya de este mundo.-Me acabo de quedar sin palabras.**

 **-Etto…**

 **-No pongas esa cara de terror. Si piensas que voy a matarte por haberte metido con mi hija, no te preocupes, ya no tengo eso en mis planes.**

 **-Papá, no me digas que en serio estabas pensando eso.**

 **-Ya sabes que soy un poco sobreprotector contigo Sarada, y no quiero que ningún idiota te lastime ni mucho menos te haga sufrir. Sin embargo, confío en que Shikadai no lo hará, porque en sus ojos se ve el gran amor que siente por ti y la determinación de nunca dejarte ir.**

 **-Eso quiere decir que, ¿no hay problema en que salga con su hija?**

 **-Claro que no; pero si te advierto una cosa, si una sola lágrima procedente de algún sentimiento negativo brota de sus ojos, te juro que haré que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa hasta que ya no te queden alientos para gritar, ¿entendido?-Sus ojos pasan a ser rojos al tiempo que me penetran y me generan un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo. Trago saliva. Es sorprendente el modo del que pasa de ser amigable a aterrador.**

 **-Hai.-Exclamo cual sargento.**

 **-Muy bien. Mejor me voy. Tengo que ver a Itachi.-De repente, Sarada se baja de la cama a tal velocidad que no alcanzo a detenerla.**

 **-Espera papá, yo también quiero ver a mi tío.-Sasuke suspira.**

 **-No es momento hija. Todavía tus heridas no han sanado por completo. Espera un poco y luego vas a verlo, ¿sí?**

 **-No puedo esperar. Tengo que hablar con él; necesito saber en qué estado tan fatídico lo dejó Madara.-El vampiro se agacha frente a ella y revuelve sus cabellos.**

 **-Ahora no puedes, tienes que esperar a que todas tus heridas sanen, y eso puede tardar ya que muchas de ellas son profundas y cualquier mal movimiento sería fatal para tu vitalidad.**

 **-Tu padre tiene razón. No vayas en contra de lo que es mejor para ti, por favor. No quiero volver a sentir el temor de pensar que estás a punto de morir.-La oigo dar un sonoro suspiro.**

 **-De acuerdo, esperaré. Puede que sea lo mejor.**

 **-Créeme que lo es pequeña.-Le da un suave beso en la frente.-Si quieres, luego de que lo vea, vengo aquí y te cuento cómo sigue, ¿te parece?**

 **-Está bien.-Se retira.**

 **-Bueno, una vez más estamos completamente solos.-Abrazo a mi novia oficial por la cintura. Ella solo se ríe.**

 **-Ni se te ocurra cometer una locura porque no falta que alguien más entre y arruine el momento.**

 **-Tranquila, no haré nada, solo me gustaría saber si, una vez que te recuperes, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-Sonrío cual idiota y veo cómo sus cachetes toman un tono rojo carmesí precioso.**

 **-¿Es una cita?**

 **-Obvio. ¿Qué dices?**

 **-Claro.-Chocamos frente con frente. Sin que lo notemos, la puerta se abre y todos nuestros amigos caen en montonera, dejándonos estupefactos. Otra vez nos perdimos de la realidad que no sentimos que ellos estaban ahí.**

 **-Carajo. Te dije que esto era mala idea Boruto. Como siempre, eres demasiado terco para escuchar.-Sarada y yo nos miramos confundidos y volvemos a enfocar la vista en ellos.**

 **-No me regañes viejo. En primer lugar, no te dije que me acompañaras.**

 **-Pero si no me dejaste de otra. Me arrastraste hasta aquí al tiempo que a Jun y a Himawari.**

 **-¿¡Quieren callarse de una vez ustedes dos!? ¿¡Acaso no se dan cuenta de que me están aplastando o es que piensan que ninguno pesa!?**

 **-Discúlpanos Jun.-Himawari se levanta al instante.-¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Planean asfixiarla?**

 **-¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Hayabusa?! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de tirarte sobre mi novia!**

 **-¡Eres tú quien nos estás aplastando a ella y a mí! ¡Así que tú tienes que ser el primero en quitarte de encima!**

 **-¡Yo te lo pedí primero! ¡Muévete!-Con un demonio. Jun está a punto de explotar de la ira. Estos dos van a salir mal parqueados si no se apresuran y se quitan de encima de ella. Me acercaría a ellos; pero ya he vivido la experiencia de enfrentarla cuando se sale de sus cabales, y no se lo recomiendo a nadie.**

 **-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¡Si no te mueves tú primero, yo no podré quitarme!-Su cuerpo ya está cambiando. Definitivamente, están muertos.**

 **-¡Les dije que se quitaran de encima!-Libera todo su poder y manda a Boruto y a Hayabusa a volar. Himawari va a ver cómo está su chico.**

 **-Eso debió doler.-Decimos Sarada y yo al tiempo. Luego de eso, Jun vuelve a la normalidad. Vaya, ha aprendido a controlarse un poco.**

 **-Les dije que se quitaran y ninguno hizo caso. Ustedes se lo buscaron.**

 **-Jun, ¿no crees que te pasaste un poco de la raya?**

 **-Da igual. Agradece que no los maté Himawari.**

 **-Por Kami, qué mujer.-Dice el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y todavía viendo estrellitas. La Uzumaki ayuda a su novio a pararse.**

 **-Por cierto, puede que sea inapropiado; pero alcanzamos a escuchar que estaban planeando salir los dos solos y nos gustaría saber si podíamos acompañarlos para que sea una cita triple.**

 **-Etto…bueno…-Me rasco la nuca.**

 **-Es una gran idea Himawari. Hagámoslo.**

 **-¿Qué?-No puedo creer que ella esté de acuerdo.**

 **-¡Genial! ¡Sé que nos vamos a divertir!-Kuso, y yo que quería pasar más tiempo a solas con Sarada. Realmente esto me frustra; pero bueno, parece que a ella no le importa. No tengo más opción que resignarme y aceptar. Puede que en otra ocasión se dé la oportunidad de estar completamente solos los dos.**

ooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que me desaparecí hace un buen par de meses y me disculpo. Créanme que apenas y he podido dormir. No es fácil cursar el último año de colegio. La verdad, solo espero que la universidad sea más fácil para poder escribir con más frecuencia.

Creo que hay que darles un poco de descanso a nuestros muchachos de tantas peleas, por eso la idea de la cita. ¿Cómo piensan que se lo van a pasar lo seis? Díganmelo en los comentarios, saben que amo leer sus ideas.

-Inner: Sí que eres lenta, ¿no?

-Yo: Ya lo sé. Por algo me disculpé.

-Inner: Deberías pensar más en los que leen tus historias y lo desesperados que se ponen cuando todavía no hay un capítulo nuevo.

-Yo: Lo hago; pero tampoco puedo quedarme días seguidos sin dormir. Mi cuerpo y mente tienen derecho a descansar.

-Inner: Como sea. Por lo menos procura no volver a desaparecer por tanto tiempo de nuevo.

-Yo: Lo intentaré.

-Ambas: Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
